Promise by the Moon
by redelflady
Summary: Can Roy move on and find love again after the loss of his wife?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction so all feedback is very much appreciated. I cannot thank my Beta Reader Emom enough for being so nice and so patient with me.

I do not own the rights to these great characters, this is all just for fun in my own way.

Promise by the Moon

An Emergency! Fan Fiction

By: Redelflady

Chapter 1

Roy woke up to the screaming alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes and turned it off with some hostility. He didn't want to roll over. He sighed. The other side of the bed was empty and cold. If he closed his eyes again really tight he could almost hear her breathing, almost will her to be there.

Almost.

He heard Jen arguing with Chris out in the living room. Throwing on his robe, he consciously worked at avoiding eye contact with that side of the bed, as he padded down the hall.

Their angry voices were getting louder and louder by the minute.

He was greeted with twelve year old Chris dangling a book just out of reach from his ten year old sister Jen.

"Give it back Chris!!" she was yelling, while jumping up, trying her best to get the book from him. It was futile, as Chris was a good six inches taller than her, and built like a football player. Jen was slender, and petite, like her mother.

"Chris." Roy said, with an air of exasperation. "Give your sister back the book. Now."

He sighed dramatically, and dropped the book on the floor. "There. Happy? Baby…"

"Chris" Roy started, his voice escalating rapidly.

"Dad she is _such_ a baby. I heard her crying again this morning."

"Well, I am sure picking on her makes it so much better, right?" Roy fought back the urge to yell. Then with a softer tone. "Did you get some breakfast?"

"Yeah." Chris murmured under his breath, not quite ready to let it all go.

"Your bus will be here in a minute. I suggest you not miss it again." The fatherly implication was clear.

Chris grabbed his books and lunch and headed out the door.

"Stop, you know the rule." Roy called out to him.

Chris turned around "I know…"I love you." The statement was dripping in sarcasm.

"I love you son." Chris snorted and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

He looked over to see Jen was still crying on the couch, hugging her book. Roy scooped her up in a bear hug, and sat back down, her on his lap. "Bad morning?" he asked. She nodded, sniffing. "I'm sorry princess."

"Daddy, I still miss Mommy. My heart hurts today." Roy's own heart hurt, for himself and for his precious children.

"I miss her too Jen. We just have to be strong."

She nodded again.

From the back of the house a door opened. Jen wiggled from her Dad's arms, suddenly with something much more important to see about. "Uncle Johnny!" She called out.

Johnny peeked around the corner, a broad smile on his face. "Hey munchkin!" She ran to him, and jumped in his arms. Swinging her around, she laughed, her eyes bright, blonde hair flying.

"Did I hear you crying?" Johnny said, rubbing the back of her head.

She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Well how about I take you to school? Will that make it a little better?" He put his best smile back on for her.

"Yeah!" She yelled. "No school bus today!"

"Thanks Johnny." Roy patted him on the shoulder. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, Pally. I'll see you at the station. You better hustle."

Roy kissed Jen on the nose. "Love you princess." He headed back to the bedroom for a shower and to get dressed for work.

"Love you Dadddyyyyy…" She called on the way out the door.

Roy stood in the hot shower letting the water just run down his face, his skin getting redder from the heat. As he did frequently, his thoughts went back to that fateful day, over three years ago, feeling like it was just yesterday. He never bargained on being a single Dad. People got hurt and died all the time. He saw it every day at work. But not his Jo. She had always been his rock, the foundation of their marriage, the one he drew his strength from.

That day she had gone shopping, nothing special, just the weekly trip to the grocery store. She had collapsed in the aisle, and just like that, she was gone. The store manager tried CPR, and the paramedics continued it as they transported her to the hospital.

Dr. Brackett had been on call, doing all that he possibly could to save her. Roy had pled, cried, and screamed at her in the treatment room. But, that did not bring her back. She was gone. His beautiful Jo, Chris and Jen's Mother, Hal and Mary's daughter, his very soul mate. Gone.

Her parents had moved back close, to help with their only grandchildren. Hank and Emily Stanley were invaluable, helping him plan the funeral. All the guys from the station were willing to help, in any way possible.

Through it all there was just one thought that he couldn't let go of. Why couldn't he _save_ her? Why didn't _he_ notice that she wasn't feeling well? Why didn't she tell him there was something wrong? Why couldn't HE save HER?

His tears mixed with the now cold water. Quickly finishing his shower, he got out and hurried to dress. As he left the bedroom he finally looked at her side of the bed, then turned and headed down the hall. Sitting by the door were 2 small suitcases for Chris and Jen. He and Johnny were on for 2 days, so Hal and Mary would be taking the kids after school.

Roy climbed in his truck and headed to Station 51 to start his day.


	2. Chapter 2

A big Thanks to all that reviewed and bookmarked my story. I really appreciate it. As always a heartfelt thanks to Emom for being there while I get this done.

By the Light of the Moon

An Emergency! Fan Fiction

By: Redelflady

Chapter 2

Roy was walking rather quickly into Station 51, running behind again. He noticed the full moon still visible, even in the daylight, thinking how incredible it looked, as he ducked in the locker room to change.

He made it just in time to roll call, a fact that did not escape Captain Stanley's attention.

"Morning men."

"Morning Cap," The assembled men replied.

"We have a lot to do today. C-shift left us plenty of hose to hand, we have hydrants to check, and Roy, they said the Squad has a rattle. Chet and Marco you get the pleasure of hanging the hoses." Chet groaned.

"Mike cooks today". They all gave a little cheer since they knew at least a good meal would find them somewhere along the line day. Mike shot them a shy smile.

"Roy, dorms." Roy nodded.

"Johnny, latrine duty." Hank tried to not pause on that one, knowing what to expect from the young medic.

"Cap." Protested Johnny, rolling his eyes, and not disappointing the Captain in the least. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Keep it up and you can have it for the month Gage!" God, he hated assigning that chore, it was never a pleasant thing, except for when Chet would unceremoniously earn it.

"Fine." Mumbled Johnny.

"All right let's get at it. Roy my office please." This last request was made without making eye contact to the senior medic.

"Ohhh," Teased Chet. "Roy's in trouble…."

The men laughed, and went to get started on their assignments. Roy, with hesitation, followed his Captain into the office.

"Shut the door Roy and have a seat." Hank pointed to the empty chair, as he took his own seat behind the small wooden desk.

Hank leaned back in his chair, eyeing the medic closely. "You're cutting it kinda close here lately Roy. That's not like you, and frankly I'm a little bit concerned."

Roy nodded "I know Cap. I'm sorry. Everyone keeps telling me that it should…well, that it should get easier." He paused for a moment. "But, it hasn't."

Hank saw the anguish in Roy's eyes. "Roy, there was nothing that anyone could have done. Everyone did their best to save Jo." His own voice softened, as he tried to understand what the man was going through, even after all this time.

"But, did I Hank? Why didn't I see it coming? I should have seen it." The distress in Roy's voice was heartbreaking.

Hank leaned forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees. "Roy how many heart attacks do you and Johnny get called out on, in a year? You know that sometimes there are no warning signs."

Roy nodded, but his eyes reflected that his own heart didn't believe it.

"Pally, I don't think I've seen you smile in 3 years now. It's hard on you, hard on the kids…hard on everyone."

Roy looked down. He knew that he was still hurting, and yes, even the kids, but he was disheartened to hear it was still affecting those around him. That his grief was that palpable to those he tried to hide it from.

"You know Em and I are happy to help with the kids, we love them. I know Johnny moving in has been a great help to you." Hank ran his fingers through his hair.

Roy looked up again. "Cap if it weren't for Johnny… I wouldn't have made it. Putting that addition on the house has been a life saver to us. Him being there, he helped me stay sane."

"You couldn't have picked a better brother Roy." Hank said this with a genuine smile.

Roy nodded in earnest. There was no denying that Johnny was exactly that, a brother.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you know if you ever need to talk here or outside of work, my door is always open."

"Thanks Hank, I really appreciate that."

"Your work is still excellent. You know exactly what you are doing. It's just that we just miss the old Roy, the one who smiled occasionally."

Roy managed to pull up a small smile, knowing how sincere his friend was being. "Ok".

"Now get out there and crank out another day." Hank patted him on the back as he walked out.

Roy went in to the locker room and splashed his face with water, letting the coldness shock his senses back to the here and now. Any walk down memory lane was simply exhausting to him, physically and emotionally. He knew that Hank only wanted to help him, the problem was, he didn't know what to do himself. Each day was another struggle to survive, to make it through without her.

When he looked up there was Johnny with a towel held out for him to take. Roy took it without comment and dried off his face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…. Yeah, I'm good." He said as he dried off his face.

They both looked up as the klaxons rang. "Station 51 multi vehicle car accident intersection of …"

Roy and Johnny jogged back out into the bay, jumping into the Squad, as Hank answered dispatch.

"Station 51 10-4 KMG 365." He handed Roy the address, hit the bay door buttons, and headed for the Engine.

The accident was evident from quite a distance, bits and pieces of car leading up to where the three vehicles came to rest, a crowd already gathering.

"Chet, Marco, pull an inch and a half. Get those battery cables unplugged and that gas washed down." Hank called out.

"Cap we need ambulances." Roy called, as he and Johnny rapidly triaged the injured, assessing who needed care the fastest. He quickly determined that there was a Sheriff's Deputy with serious injuries, two DOA teenagers, a third teen also with serious injuries, and a last victim with only minor injuries.

Hank called in the needed assistance. "LA, Engine 51, we need 2 ambulances and police backup at our location."

"10-4, 51"

Johnny worked at bandaging the lesser injured teenagers who was distraught over the death of his two friends. The other one had a fractured arm and leg, along with some possibly cracked ribs.

Knowing that the death of his friend Drew was still in Johnny's mind, Roy went to work on the Deputy. His injuries were significant and his immediate concern was the man's difficulty in breathing.

"Rampart, this is squad 51. Do you read?"

An unfamiliar female voice answered him. "Rampart, we read you 51, go ahead."

"Rampart, we have a male approximately 30 years old, victim of a traffic accident. BP 90/60, respiration 13, pulse 120. There is visible blood from the ears and nose. Also, there is abdominal distension and tenderness, with suspected left sided rib fractures. He has a large laceration, with obvious contusion on the left side of his head.

"10-4, 51. Start an IV D5LR and send an EKG strip. Is there an ambulance on scene yet?"

"Negative on that ambulance Rampart. IV D5LR, EKG. Transmitting on lead two." Roy hooked up the monitor to the biophone and began transmitting the signal. "Rampart the patient is in respiratory distress, despite attempting to assist with ventilations."

"51, place an esophageal airway, and continue to assist with ventilations."

"10-4, esophageal airway. Rampart the ambulance has just arrived. There is another ambulance that will follow with victims from this same scene."

"10-4 51."

At Rampart base station, Dr. Sarah Blaylock looked over to Dixie.

"Dixie, sounds like we have multiple traumas' coming in. Can you page Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early?"

Dixie nodded. "Sure thing Dr. Blaylock. We'll be ready for them."

Within moments, the elevator doors opened up with Dr. Brackett approaching the nurse's station.

"What do you have Sarah?" He asked as he picked up the notes from the call, along with scanning over the EKG strip.

"Three coming in Kel, 1 critical, 1 serious, the other 2 minor. Take a look at the EKG on our critical patient."

Kel shook his head. "I don't like the look of this. Have you called in Joe?"

"Dixie paged him. I can take the critical, if you can take the others until Joe gets here."

He smiled at her, knowing her skills were more than capable of handling the worst of the worst that would come through the doors. "Deal."

"Ok. Dix is getting us set up. They should be here in about 13 minutes." She pushed a lone red curl out of her face, her green eyes sparkling under the florescent lights. "I'll keep monitoring the base unit till they get here, Kel."

"Alright, holler if you need help."

Roy managed to keep the Deputy going until they pulled into the parking lot of Rampart, where he flat lined on the cardiac monitor. Roy started the chest compressions immediately, as he watched them back up to the ER bay doors. The vehicle doors flew open, with the attendants pulling on the stretcher to quickly get it out of the ambulance.

As soon as the stretcher was back on solid ground, Roy stood on the bottom railing, and resumed the CPR, never missing a beat.

Dr. Blaylock rounded the corner, directed them into the trauma room, and began issuing orders. Nurse Carol was waiting, ready to assist with whatever was called for.

"Carol, get some vitals please." Sarah directed, while she focused on examining his pupils, then doing a rapid head to toe assessment on the man.

"Hold CPR please." She put a hand on Roy's shoulder. They both stared at the monitor.

"We got nothing." Roy reported quickly, and resumed the compressions. The respiratory therapist provided the ventilations, synchronizing with Roy's pushes on the man's chest.

"Charge up the defibrillator to 400 watts." She grabbed the paddles, as Carole put the gel on them. "Clear!" She called out loudly, forcing everyone to back away from the treatment table for the duration of putting the paddles on the Deputy's chest. His body arched to the flow of electricity that coursed through it.

Once again, they both stared at the monitor, as if willing something to appear on it.

Again, there was nothing but a flatline.

"Charge again." Sarah asked, as Roy continued the manual labor of compressing the man's chest, in an effort to force the heart to work again.

"Clear!" She called out again, as the second course of voltage rocked his body.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath, seeing that it had no effect. The man was still essentially dead. "Carol, get me an amp of bicarb, and let's give him a Lidocaine bolus, then get a drip started."

Roy continued the compressions, feeling the unnatural give of the broken ribs, and more than likely crushed sternum.

Carol pushed the two medications into his IV as ordered, then reached into the cabinet to grab another bag of fluids to hang up.

"Ok" She touched Roy's arm and he stopped while she injected the bicarb. The room was unusually quiet with the silent prayers being thrown at the monitor.

Nothing.

Roy then paused for Sarah to push the Epinephrine directly into his heart. Even Roy was ready to cuss at the empty screen at this point.

They pressed on, fighting for this man's life. More cardiac shocks, followed by multiple rounds of medications, CRP until Roy thought his arms were going numb.

"Carol how long have we been working on him?" Sarah asked in a professional manner.

"Fifty five minutes, Dr. Blaylock."

Sarah shook her head, knowing that it was time. "Stop CPR."

Roy stepped down and backed away from the bed, and looked at the physician that had worked so hard to save this man. She was chewing on her bottom lip, her brow furrowed, and eyes narrowed. It was obvious this was tearing her up inside.

She took a deep breath. "Time of death 9:15."

There was a collective sigh of resignation in the room.

Roy sadly nodded, knowing they had done everything possible, fighting every step of the way to save this stranger. Staring at the Deputy he looked up when she gently touched Roy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to this man that she didn't even know, but something made her want to reach out to him.

This time Roy really took her in, all five foot ten, curly red hair pulled back into a messy bun, the bright green eyes of her. Eyes that were now about to brim over with tears.

"Doc, you did all that you could." He was a little taken aback, unused to feeling the need to comfort a doctor. But, seeing those tears, hearing the compassion in her voice, he suddenly felt the need to make sure that she was alright.

She looked up into those deep blue eyes of his. "But, it wasn't enough was it?" Turning from him, she pulled the sheet up over the deceased man, and then asked Carol to prepare him for the family. She knew they would be arriving soon, if not already there, and they would want to see him.

As she started to the door, Roy held it open for her. "Thanks." She said in a whisper, sliding past him, and into the busy hallway.

She walked over to the desk. Dixie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Sarah just frowned and shook her head. Dixie understood and quietly returned with a nod. Some things just didn't have to be spoken out loud.

"Is the family here Dixie?"

"His wife is in the waiting room, Maggie Carson." Dixie updated her.

Sarah nodded again. This was the worst part of the job. "I'll tell her."

Roy followed her, although he wasn't sure why, just some need to be there for her, knowing how hard this would be. He had also been with the Deputy since the accident.

"Mrs. Carson?" Sarah called into the waiting room.

A pretty young woman, in her early twenties, slowly came over to them. Tears streaked down her face, her eyes red from the long wait.

"I…I'm Mrs. Carson. How is Steve? Can I see him now?"

"Ma'am, I'm Dr. Blaylock." She put her arm around the young ladies shoulders, and guided her down the hall, to a quieter spot. "You're husband was in a car accident earlier, and his injuries were very severe. We… we did all that we could."

Roy could see Sarah's own shoulders beginning to shake, as she struggled to suppress her own tears.

"We weren't able to save him. I'm so very sorry."

The young woman started to sob, falling into Sarah's chest, her tears staining the scrub top. "But I just talked to him a few hours ago. He.. he was fine. How…how could this happen? Why?" She straightened back up. "I need to see him, please!!!"

Sarah glanced down the hall to see Dixie. The nurses' nod indicated that they were ready for the wife to come into the room. "Come with me." She again took her by the shoulders, and gently led her into the treatment room. Roy opened the door for them and watched as Sarah put her down into a chair, beside the table. "Again, I'm very sorry for your loss."

Seeing that the wife was in good hands with Carole and Dixie, she turned and walked straight to the empty lounge, unaware that Roy had followed her. Moving to the couch, she sat back heavily and collapsed her head in her hands.

Roy sat down next to her, he couldn't explain it, but her sadness was painful for him, making him want to stay close to her. He felt a need to protect her.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a quiet tone, not wanting to startle her.

She shook her head. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay." He didn't move a muscle.

She tried to fight off the tears, but couldn't stop the tide that wanted to swallow her whole. She began to sob. Roy instinctively put his arm around her shoulder, and felt her lean into him. After a few minutes, she looked up at him, and saw there were also tears in his eyes. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, as if they were trying to see into each other's mind.

"Who did you lose?" She whispered.

"How…how did you know?' Roy asked.

She looked down, as she sat back up beside him. "My husband died two and a half years ago." She wiped the tears from her face.

Roy sighed "My wife died over 3 years ago. How could you tell?' He asked again amazed at her insight into him.

She looked at him. "You have the same look of sadness." Roy nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Does it get easier?" She asked.

"No." He instantly realized it came out harsher than he meant it to. Guilt sank in, at saying anything that would cause her more pain.

"At least you're honest." She said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

They sat quietly, lost in their thoughts.

Roy cleared his throat. "I don't think we have actually met. I'm Paramedic Roy DeSoto, from Station 51." He took his arm from around her shoulders and moved to shake her hand. The smile that she gave him felt like the sun had broken through the clouds.

"I'm Dr. Sarah Blaylock." She replied, shaking his hand.

"You…..you want some coffee?" He offered, unsure as to how to proceed, after such an emotional moment.

"Yeah. Thanks that would be great." Relief flooded through her also.

They both got up and headed for the coffee when Dr. Brackett came in. "Sarah, sorry to hear about your patient."

"Yeah, it was hard. Harder than I expected, Kel."

"You ok?" His eyes reflecting his concern for a coworker, and friend.

"I'm alright. Just chatting with Roy."

"Well good." He knew better though, having been there that morning when her husband had died in the same room.

"How is everyone else Kel?"

As he updated them, her eyes kept drifting to Roy, although she didn't know why.

After Kel was finished, he let to check on the other patients, as they sat down with their coffee. Within a few minutes, Johnny and Dixie joined them.

After introductions Roy could see that the younger paramedic was already eyeing her, sizing her up.

"So Doc." Johnny drawled. "How come I've never seen you before?" He shot her his best Johnny Gage smile.

"Because I wasn't here." she smiled back at him.

Johnny looked momentarily confused and they all chuckled. "Johnny.' explained Dix. "Sarah was here before the Paramedic program, then she left and now…she's back!"

Sarah smiled at Dix, a smile that captivated Roy. He found himself staring at her.

Dixie excused herself to see if Kel needed anything, and Roy suggested that Johnny get the needed supplies for the unit. Johnny frowned a little, but left the lounge with a, "Nice to meet you Doc."

Sarah got up, rinsed out her cup at the sink, and reached up to place it back in the cabinet. Roy couldn't help but admire the lovely toned legs that stuck out under her skirt as he followed her to the sink. He didn't realized how close he was to her until she turned around, and they found themselves face to face.

They both took a step back. " I really gotta….go." Roy pointed to the door, not wanting her to feel like he was running out on her.

"Oh me too!"

However, they stood there starting at each other for another moment before she finally headed towards the door. He quickly caught up to her and held it open.

The ever consummate gentleman.

Roy headed to the base unit, where Dixie and Johnny were, and she headed for the elevators. As

she turned around in the elevator, she caught Roy staring at her. A smile crossed her face, along with a blush of her cheeks, as she quickly looked down.

Roy watched the elevator doors, a quick chuckle escaping, as he turned back to the desk. His smile was more subtle watching Johnny signing for the supplies. "Ready partner?"

Johnny looked up to him, and not having seen a smile like that on his friends face in a long time, he found himself smiling back. He knew then that he had missed something important.

"You ok?" He said with his own crooked smile erupting on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good." Roy's smile got bigger again as he turned down the hall, heading back to the squad.

Johnny had to quickly gather up the supplies in his arms, and jog down the hall to catch up with this mystery person that had suddenly replaced his somber partner. As they climbed into the squad Johnny had to ask.

"Just exactly what happened back there? What did I miss?"

"Call us in available Junior." Roy said with a lingering smile and a new found sparkle to his baby blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks very much again to those folks who have reviewed my story. This is my favorite chapter so far!

As always a really big THANKS to Emom for her patience and help.

Promise by the Moon

Chapter 3

Hank was happy to see the Squad finally returning to the station. They had been holding lunch for them, and with Mike's spaghetti, the longer they were forced to wait to eat, the crankier they got.

As they sat around the table, diving into the classic Mike dish, Hank noticed that Roy was actually laughing and joining in the conversation at the table.

_Well good, _he thought to himself. _Maybe my little chat earlier with him helped. _The thought of helping out his friend made him smile.

They were able to get the rest of their chores done that afternoon. Johnny was itching to get a little one on one time with Roy to find out what happened at the hospital before they left, but since he was helping with hoses, and Roy was doing dorm, their paths didn't cross for a while.

With chores done, the men gathered at the basketball hoop following some fierce taunting from Chet regarding something about 'kicking some butt'. Since Johnny was never one to turn down a dare like that, they all found themselves shooting some hoops, to waste a couple of hours.

Mike stood over by Johnny, leaning against his black truck, his long legs stretched out as they waited for Roy to finish the slaughter against Chet. He smiled. "So, Johnny, what's with Roy today?"

Johnny stopped laughing at the fact that Chet actually fell for the "hey your shoelace is untied" trick by Roy, and looked over at the engineer. He shrugged. "Beats me. Our run this morning ended up with us both losing patients from that accident. But, I don't know Mike. Something's different for sure." Johnny thought about his best friend, actually out playing basketball with them, and he was smiling, like, really smiling. Johnny got a big grin on his face, as Roy knocked Chet on his rear, and shot the winning hoop.

Things settled down at the station with dessert being interrupted by the station alarm going off.

"Squad 51, difficulty breathing…….."

As soon as they heard the address, they knew the house they were visiting again. The husband had been gravely ill for a while, and didn't have much time left. He frequently joked with them, that at 88 years old he liked to take his time with anything he did.

Roy knocked lightly before entering the living room. Many visits in the last month had allowed them a certain level of familiarity with this couple. They made their way to the second bedroom on the right, finding her sitting at his site, loving and devoted to his every need. Roy knelt beside him and opened up the biophone with Rampart, as Johnny began assessing his vital signs.

The first thing Johnny noted was the slowing of his respiratory rate, almost to the point of being nonexistent. He looked up to her and saw the tears in her tired eyes, knowing it had been a long road. She smiled gently at him, having grown very attached to him over the many visits.

"Mrs. Reed, would you like to ride in with him?" Johnny asked kindly.

"Yes son, thank you so much. You know we've not been separated for any length of time in our 65 years of marriage, so I don't want to start now."

Johnny stayed with the Reed's as they were moved into a treatment room, while Roy propped on the desk of the counter at the nurse's station, chatting with Dixie. The sound of children's laughter came from the lounge.

He raised an eyebrow at Dix.

"Oh Dr. Blaylock…is in there. She could probably use your help." She nodded her head towards the door. Roy shrugged, and walked down the hall to the door. Not sure what to expect with all the noise from the other side, he carefully pushed open the door.

There stood a little blonde haired boy, around six years old, with a pirate hat and sword. Just behind him was a little girl, also blonde with a smaller pirate dagger and a bandana.

"Ahoy matie!" The young boy yelled, as he took a pirate stance, one foot out in front of the other, threatening plastic sword drawn and ready to fight. The girl's green eyes got huge when she saw Roy and she screamed, running behind the couch.

Roy heard a very loud whisper. "Aunt Sarah bear, it's not the evil queen!"

"It's not?!?"

Roy saw wildly curly red hair rise from behind the couch, followed by Sarah's green eyes.

Sarah started laughing. "It's ok, Pumpkin."

"Friend or Foe?" Challenged the little boy, not yet ready to give this invader a chance to escape.

"Careful Roy, he takes this pretty seriously." Sarah commented, with a smirk, from behind the couch.

"Friend." Answered Roy. "And what is your name?"

The boy turned and looked at Sarah, she nodded to him that it was okay to talk to this stranger.

"Captain Troy and who are YOU?" He replied, not dropping his weapon.

"Paramedic Roy DeSoto reporting for duty Captain." Roy stood up straight and shot him a formal salute.

"Hey!" Called the little girl, "My Dad is a para…pama… ohhhhh." Her little face wrinkled up with frustration.

"That is my little sister Gracie." Troy sighed, feeling the drama of the scene was now all lost, thanks to annoying little sisters.

"What is your dad's name?" Roy asked Troy.

"My brother, Matthew Blaylock. He was in the first Paramedic class with you Roy." Sarah answered.

"Oh, I remember Matty!" Roy walked over behind the couch. There next to the crouched Doctor was a baby carrier.

"This is Connor, who apparently can sleep through anything." She giggled.

"What… what happened to your hair?" Roy laughed.

"Well, as a prisoner of the dreaded pirate captain Troy, I am expected to have a certain look… according to Gracie anyway."

"Here comes someone!" Troy whispered loudly. Gracie joined him at the door, weapons drawn.

Sarah reached up and quickly grabbed Roy's hand, pulling him down with her behind the couch. A little gasp caught in her throat at the warmth and tiny pulse of electricity that shot through her palm. Glancing over quickly to him, she saw him smile, as she felt her cheeks grow warm. She also noticed that he didn't try to let go.

The door opened slowly. "Roy?" Johnny said as he walked in.

"Friend or Foe?" Troy loudly challenged, growing bolder with each attacker to his land.

Gracie again screamed, and ran back behind the couch, jumping in Roy's arms.

Roy peeked out from behind the couch, Johnny was smiling at Troy. "Well, hello there young man."

"Captain Troy, don't let him by! He's a foe!" Roy laughed as he ducked back down behind the couch.

Gracie leaned over and whispered to Sarah. "Roy's funny Aunt Sarah!" Sarah nodded and said "I know!"

The little girl giggled. "You should keep him!"

Roy's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Ouch…hey…wait….OUCH! Stop that!" Johnny exclaimed.

Troy came running back behind the couch. "I repelled him! Aaaarrggg!" He stood tall, his fists on his hips, a giant smile on his face. Roy and Sarah both peeked over the couch. Sure enough Johnny was not there.

"I hope he's ok?" Sarah looked at Roy. He had to smile as her look of true concern.

He shrugged. "He's all grown up. I'm sure he's fine." Roy almost chuckled at his own joke with that statement.

They heard footsteps once again. Gracie crawled down from Roy's arms and the children took the pirate stance, ready once again to fight the foe.

The door opened. "Dad!" The vicious pirates screamed.

Roy watched Sarah's face light up. "Matty?" she called. She and Roy both stood up.

"Sarah bear!" She climbed over the couch and jumped up in the big, burly paramedic's arms. "How are you little sister?"

Once he set her down, he saw Roy waiting quietly behind her. "Hey Roy!"

"Hey Matty." He said with a friendly smile. The men met in the middle of the room, at the round table, and warmly shook hands.

Both children were trying to get Dad's attention, climbing on his muscular arms. He bent down and picked both of them up at once. He and Roy spent a few minutes talking about the Paramedic program, while Sarah walked around with a now fussy Connor, who was not impressed with all the noise.

"Thanks for helping Sarah and the kids occupy the lounge, Roy."

"Yeah." Roy replied. "Every now and again, you just have to be a pirate." He smiled at the kids continued climbing all over their dad like a jungle gym.

"Roy, I'm sorry I haven't seen you since the funeral. Are you doing ok?"

Roy looked down. "Some days are better than others." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Today is a good day."

The door opened and Johnny peeked in. "Is it safe to come in now?"

They all laughed, and Roy introduced the two men. The 3 paramedics continued to talk about work, while the children now chased each other around the room and Sarah sat on the couch, feeding the baby.

Roy was listening to the conversation, but found his gaze repeatedly drawn to her, leaning back on the couch, nestling that little baby with such a look of love on her face. More than once she caught his gaze, as she was also looking to see what he was doing.

A moment later Matty's wife Tara came in. She was tall and thin, with long, straight, dark hair. "Well, my love I check out fine and so do the kids." She hugged her husband tightly, as he introduced her to the Squad 51 team.

Sarah came over with Connor, who was now happy and full, passing him to his mother. Matty stood up and stretched out his long legs, and bellowed, "Time to saddle up!"

"Daaaaadddd." Troy rolled his eyes in quite the melodramatic fashion. "We are Pirates today, not cowboys!" He shot his father a look of utter disbelief, that he could be so mistaken.

"Sorry sport….um….. Ahoy mateys? Let's get on the ship??" He shrugged, throwing his wife a look of 'help'. Troy and Gracie hugged Sarah, and without hesitating, Roy. They still weren't too sure about Johnny, him being the foe and all.

Roy lagged behind so he could talk to the Doctor, when he realized that so was Matty. Roy tried to occupy himself with rinsing out the coffee cups in the sink, not wanting to be intrusive when he realized they we're having a family moment.

"Bear, did you tell Pops you are back yet?" He asked his sister.

"Not yet." She said without excitement.

"Don't you think you should?" His tone was disapproving.

"Don't push it Matty. I'll get to it when I am ready."

"It's been almost 3 years Sarah, time to get back in with the family, and get out there, back to life."

"Matt." She started, but suddenly sounding very tired.

"I know you too well Sarah, you work and work and work. You don't play, you don't date. You know it's time."

"Well that is just easy for you to say Matt, you still have your whole family don't you?"

Matt pulled her in and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

"I'm fine Matty boy. Don't worry." She patted him on the back, waiting for her feet to reach the floor again.

"I'm allowed as your brother, to worry about you. You should be used to it." He waved as he walked out the door.

She turned to see Roy, leaning against the counter, compassion in his eyes. "I'm tired." She sighed.

"I imagine you would be after working so hard to defend the ship." He tried to make her smile, with little luck. "You get to go home soon?"

She looked at her watch. "Yeah 45 minutes, then back tomorrow from 6AM to midnight."

"Wow that is a long shift…" He said, thinking of the crazy hours he also keeps at work.

"First 8 hours are in pediatrics. The rest are down here in Emergency." She moved over to the sink next to him, turning on the water and rising out her coffee cup.

When she turned around, she was suddenly caught speechless, as she peered into those incredible blue eyes. Roy looked down, coughed and cleared his throat.

"Um.. Dr. Blaylock…Sarah…" He blushed. "Um would…you… uh… like to.." Arrgg, this was driving him insane. Why was it so hard to talk to her? It was like being a teenager again, fumbling for words. If he could just stop getting lost in her eyes for a minute, then he would be able to think straight. However, looking at his own feet was not helping any either.

Then, he realized how quiet the room was. Looking back up into her deep green eyes, he saw them sparkling with excitement, her beautiful smile reaching all the way up to her eyes.

They locked gazes for a moment, she was enjoying his shyness, as much as her own feeling of giddiness. Was he going to ask her out?

"Yes." She said, realizing he might not ever finish that sentence.

His eyebrows rose, as the smile spread on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." She chuckled, thinking he was the most genuine gentleman she had met in a very long time.

"When are you off again?" He asked with a new found momentum.

"Thursday and Friday"

Roy nodded, yes, this was great. "Thursday ok with you?" He still only hoped they were talking about the same thing.

Seeing her nod of affirmation, he pressed on. "Can I pick you up at 6?"

"That would be nice Roy." She said softly.

They both stood there, realizing the major step they had just taken, in their lives. This was new ground for them both, with no one having a distinct advantage. The playing field was level.

"Oh!" She jumped. "You might need my address and phone number." She laughed. Taking out a piece of paper from her pocket, she jotted down the information, and handed it to him. With another minute of eye gazing and silly grins, Roy spoke first.

"I …. I should go." It was a miracle that Johnny hadn't been hunting him down already.

"Yeah," She nodded "Me too, back to work."

"No rest for the weary." He looked to the door, not really wanting to go out it just yet. . "I…. I.. um…" Roy stammered, still struggling to get his jumbled thoughts out.

She reached out and took his hand. "I feel the same way Roy."

Roy reached out and hugged her again, only this time, she hugged him right back. His arms fit around her like a glove, making her feel safe, protected. He loved how her head just fit in the soft space between his jaw and collarbone, nuzzling into his neck.

For the first time he took a deep breath, taking in her sweet scent, like lilac and honeysuckle, so sweet. He knew he couldn't keep her there, so reluctantly he released her, pretty sure he felt her hesitation also. Suddenly feeling self conscious about how quickly things had gotten so serious, he stepped over to the door and held it open for her.

Her hand ran across his, lingering for just a second on his fingers, making him shiver with her warmth. As she headed to the admissions desk, Roy went to the base unit to find Johnny talking with Dixie, waiting on him.

"You finally ready Roy?"

"Yeah Junior, just waiting on you." Roy said as he kept walking down the hall, leaving a confused partner and a smiling Dixie behind him.

The entire way back to the station Johnny complained about him setting 'a pack of heathens" on him in the lounge. Roy just nodded and smiled, knowing that for one thing, Johnny liked kids, and for another at how clueless that boy was being today.

Johnny furrowed his brow. "You OK Pally?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good." He kept his eyes on the road, giving away nothing, except the growing smile on his face, just thinking about her.

'Wha….What did I miss?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels pretty good to smile again."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for the wonderful feedback, keep it up, I need to know the story is going in the right direction!

And as always a great big "Thank You" to the wonderful Emom for being so very patient with me and seeing exactly where I am trying to go!

By the Moon

Emergency! Fan fiction

By Redelflady

Chapter 4

Sarah woke early Thursday morning, as much as she tried to go back to sleep, it continued to elude her, making her feel only more exhausted. Dragging herself out of bed she drug herself to the closet, looking for something to wear. Mumbling to herself, she rummaged through the closet, searching for exactly what, she wasn't sure.

"Slinky black dress, too soon. school teacher dress, no way, blue jeans screaming –I didn't care enough to even try."

A half an hour later she let out an exasperated sigh. Nothing seemed right. She was a grown woman and this was just crazy. No matter, nothing seemed to work in her mind.

"Good excuse to shop!" She exclaimed, as she picked up the phone and called her best friend Nikki Neeley.

She laughed at the groggy voice on the other end. Nikki loved mornings just as much as she did.

"Morning love! Yes…I know it's early…..well 9:00 is not that early…. Ok, well just….. I promise to make coffee, come over, I need to shop." She held the phone away from her ear. "Yes, I know I don't usually like to shop, but...I uh….have a date tonight.."

Again she held the receiver away from her ear, and found herself almost giggling like a school girl. "I'll see you when you get here!!" She yelled in the receiver and hung it up.

She was just out of the shower, and drying her hair when a whirlwind of a blonde girl rushed in the bathroom.

"Bear! You have a date!!" She grabbed Sarah, spun her around and hugged her tight.

"Good morning to you too, Nikki!" She laughed at her bubbling excitement.

Nikki was just as tall as Sarah but with sun bleached blonde hair, golden tan and curvier than her red headed friend. She was the typical southern California beach girl.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'll get the coffee ready."

Sarah smiled and finished up drying her hair. After throwing on a skirt and tank top, she found Nikki at the table with coffee, impatiently waiting.

"So… who is he, where did you meet him, what's he look like, does he have a younger brother?" Nikki finally paused long enough to take a sip of coffee, and a breath.

"Well, his name is Roy. We met at Rampart and according to Gracie, he is cute. And, I don't know." Sarah replied in one big long breath also, and then laughed.

"You do realize that Gracie is five, right?" Nikki said with a small furrow between her brows.

"I am very aware of my niece's age, thank you very much. I also happen to think he's cute. He's a paramedic."

"Sarah, a paramedic? Can't you date an accountant or a businessman? Why do you need to date someone that risks their life every day?" Nikki patted Sarah's hand, knowing how hard it had been, since she lost her husband.

"Unlike you my dear, I don't date by job or salary, Miss I only want to date someone that makes $50,000 or more a year…" Sarah smirked at her friend over the coffee cup.

"I just want to make sure I can retire at a young age. I am only looking out for my own best interests. You can't blame a girl for trying."

Both women laughed.

"I am glad that you are finally dating, it's about time. Where's he taking you?"

"I have no clue, but I am looking forward to shopping." Sarah finished up her coffee.

"Hell did freeze over! Sarah Bear is looking forward to shopping? Does he know about your past…life?" Nikki took the coffee cups in the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"Some, he knows I am a widow, and I know he is a widower." Sarah quickly watered her plants, and then reached down to pick up her purse. "Now, let's get some breakfast out and…"

The phone rang, Sarah narrowly getting to it before Nikki, "Hello?"

"Sarah?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes?"

"Hi! It's Roy."

"Oh, Hi there." She was glad she was turned away from Nikki as her face flushed at hearing him again.

There was silence.

"I… uh…. just wanted to make sure, we were still on for tonight."

"Yes! I mean if you want to… still."

"Definitely. I thought we could go to that new restaurant on Willow."

"That sounds nice Roy."

Nikki was pressing closer to her, trying to listen. Sarah struggled to keep her at arm's length at least.

"Good. Then I will pick you up at 6. I'm looking forward to it."

His voice was so warm and inviting.

"Me too Roy." Yes, she was really looking forward to this.

They closed the call as Sarah was almost wrestling Nikki away from the receiver.

"You're evil, Nikki…" She said trying to keep the laughter out of her stern voice.

"It's why you love me, Bear." Nikki jumped back, her hands tucked into her jeans pockets, a big smile on her face.

"Hey what happened to that blue dress that I lent you a few weeks ago? That might work for tonight. I even have shoes that match." Sarah started to head to the bedroom closet.

Nikki intercepted her, "No way am I letting you get out of shopping. Let's go get breakfast and we will find you something new to wear." She playfully patted Sarah on the head.

"You ruined my dress didn't you?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at her, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's gone. Even the drycleaner couldn't get the wine stain out of it!" they both giggled.

"Alright let's get going, I'm driving." Sarah headed to the door.

"No, I'm driving sweetie. I don't ride in trucks." Nikki wrinkled her nose.

"What's wrong with my truck? You Camero snob!" Sarah snorted.

"Snob? You bet I am. Come on Bear I'm driving."

The argument continued as they walked out the front door, bound for breakfast and shopping.

Roy hung up the phone smiling. Coffee was ready and Johnny came wandering out of his room. "Who was on the phone Roy?"

"It was for me." He said, quickly wiping the smile off his face.

"Well I figured that, who was it?" Johnny pushed him out of the way to get the first cup of coffee.

"I…. I have a date tonight." Whew. He had finally said it. Now he just had to wait for the tidal wave response from his friend.

Johnny choked on his coffee. He turned and looked at his partner. "A DATE?!?!"

Roy nodded hiding his smile behind the coffee cup. Johnny never failed to disappoint.

"With who?"

"That's whom, Junior." Roy turned and walked out of the kitchen, Johnny hot on his heels.

"WHOM, ROY??" Johnny knew that Roy was doing this on purpose, but it still didn't keep it from driving him nuts.

Roy sat down on the couch, followed by Johnny, who sat right next to him.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. No one at the hospital and no one at the station. I don't need firehouse opinion, or gossip."

"Wow, this must be big. Come on Roy, who is it? You know I won't tell anyone." Johnny was practically bouncing on the couch cushions with excitement.

"Dr. Blaylock." Roy waited with bated breath for the response. Good or bad it was important to him what Johnny thought.

Johnny jumped up "The new Doctor at Rampart? The red head?"

Roy nodded. "Yep."

"How…I mean…. Wow." Johnny stopped for a moment and pulled up a crooked smile. "She's cute, Roy."

"There is just something about her, I can't explain it, Junior." He looked back down at his coffee cup.

Johnny sat down again and took a drink of his own coffee, realizing this was really important to Roy.

"Hal and Mary are keeping the kids through the weekend, taking them to the Festival in the Park. And _I_ have a date!"

Johnny flashed his sideways grin again. "About time, Pally."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank to everyone for the feedback, you have no idea how much I appreciate that!

As always a huge thanks to Emom for being so nice and always patient with me!!

I sadly do not own the rights to our guys at station 51, this is just for fun.

Promise By the Moon

By: Redelflady

Chapter 5

Roy was nervous. His hands were sweating, and even shaking some too. He had managed to be fifteen minutes early and now was sitting in his truck, in front of her house. He shook his head at how totally rattled he was over this.

Turning up the a/c, he tried to cool off, or cool down, he wasn't sure which now. Either way the chilled air was starting to settle his nerves down some.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths. _He kept telling himself.

His stomach was still full of butterflies. Good Lord, had he suddenly turned into a hormonal seventeen year old boy?

Wasn't it enough that he had somehow managed to get through the day without killing Johnny? The man was literally bouncing off the walls over this date.

After standing in his closet for almost an hour, he had decided to go with white pants and a blue and white shirt. He had ironed the shirt twice. Geeze, could he possibly act more juvenile? He chuckled at himself.

Maybe, next time he will just have Jen dress him.

Sarah's day of shopping had been productive, as she found the perfect, light green sundress. Running her hands down over her hips, she decided that she liked how it showed her curves, but not too much. Looking in the mirror, she fluffed her hair one last time, and applied her lip gloss.

"Well this is as good as it gets," she sighed and almost jumped as the doorbell rang. Glancing at her watch, she smiled. He was right on time.

She quickly went to the front of the house and opened the door. A big smile broke out across her face. Wow. He looked so handsome, she thought. The blue in his shirt only brought out the delicious color of his eyes.

"Wow, you look great Sarah!" He said, and then realized he might sound a little over exuberant for a first date.

"Thanks, Roy. Please, come in," she said, closing the door behind him and turned to find him only inches away from her.

He heard the quick catch in her breath, as her cheeks became a little flushed. An unusual ripple of forwardness over took him, and he pulled her into a little hug.

"You smell nice," she said softly.

It was his turn to blush as he smiled at her. He would have to remember to thank Johnny for that one accessory that he had insisted Roy use, seeing that Roy had never been much of a cologne man before.

"This is a beautiful house."

He looked around at the large living room. The walls were warm beige topped with elegant crown molding, lined with many family photographs. It was all centered around an incredible stone fireplace that reached to the cathedral ceiling.

He liked it. Somehow, it was exactly where he pictured her being, somewhere warm and inviting. Homey.

"Thanks. With the size of my family, you never know who will be stopping by, or staying over. Sometimes, I even keep the nieces and nephews on my days off."

She motioned him over to the overstuffed couch, which was draped with a homemade patchwork quilt.

"You have a big family?" He asked as they sat down.

She laughed. "Yeah, I have five brothers with 4 wives, and an assortment of kids, making about 20 of us when we get together. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, I am an only child." Roy couldn't even fathom a family that big. Brothers huh? That was a little intimidating, even at his age. He wondered how protective they would be of their sister dating again.

"I can't imagine not having brothers around, although I probably would have had a much quieter childhood," she said, then smiled at the surprised look on his face. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

He followed her, as she stood up and walked toward the hallway.

"Sure," Roy stood up and followed her. He was now close enough to see the people in the pictures.

"Are all your brother's firefighters?"

"In some form or another, yes. They all followed in my Dad's footsteps. He's a fire Chief."

He could hear in her voice how proud she was of them. "Really? Is he in LA County?"

"No. He's stationed in Orange County."

He could hear how there was something more there from the tone of her voice, but decided that would be for a later conversation.

The house was just as beautiful down the halls as it was from the front door, each room was immaculately decorated, with one room obviously reserved for the children in the family. It was the one full of toys and games, from wall to wall.

Despite the size, he realized how warm it was, tastefully decorated without being lavish or flashy. It was a great place to raise a family. Feeling the awkward silence that followed the tour, and small talk, he decided to move to the next part of the date.

He took her hand into his. "Ready to get going?"

She nodded and smiled at him, her fingers tightening around his.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were pleasantly surprised to find it not crowded, especially for a Thursday night. The hostess showed them to a booth, where they sat across from each other.

Conversation during dinner was about anything and everything. He was simple enjoying getting to know more about her. He shared stories about his children, while she told him about her 5 older brothers, making him laugh with the antics they managed to get into growing up.

He was impressed with hearing how she could hold her own against them all.

When the waitress finished clearing away the dishes, Roy motioned for Sarah to come sit next to him.

"Beautiful sunset, come look at it with me." She moved over to his side, and he put his arm around her shoulders. It seemed such a natural thing to do for him, as they both gazed out the giant picture window over the harbor.

"Wow, look at that purple!" She rested her head on his shoulder, not even thinking about her action, only about how well her head fit tucked in beside him.

"How are Chris and Jen adjusting to…." she immediately wished she had not asked the question, it seemed so personal. She felt a need to explain to him why she asked. "I was only 12 when I lost my Mom."

His voice softened. "They are still working on it. Mornings seem to be the hardest for all of us." His hand gently rubbed her arm as he spoke. "It was always a time when Joanne was busy with the kids, getting them ready and taking them to school. Since I was just coming off shift and ready for bed, it was her special time with them."

"Nights are really hardest for me. I was mostly prepared for something to happen in the line of duty," her voice shook.

Roy cleared his throat. "How did…" his voice trailed off. He was almost afraid to ask, not wanting to bring up painful memories for her.

"Eric. His name was Eric Matthews. He was a Los Angeles County Sheriff's Deputy. We were going to my Dad's for a family picnic. It was early in the morning. I remember the sun was just coming up, so it was still pretty dark out. A drunk driver, with no lights on, T boned us…on the driver's side." She exhaled.

"He really didn't have a chance. We were pushed into a telephone pole. Broke my shoulder and ……" she swallowed hard as tears were starting to form.

"I'm sorry Sarah" He tightened his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded, "Me too."

The waitress dropped the check off at the table, not saying anything as she realized they were otherwise preoccupied.

"Joanne?" Sarah asked, with some hesitation.

Roy took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, although the memory was still so fresh in his mind. "Joanne….She was grocery shopping and just collapsed. No warning that something was wrong, that I knew about anyway. Everyone did their best, but… she was gone."

It was clear to Sarah that he blamed himself for her death, she could hear it in his voice. "Roy there was nothing you could have done, you weren't there."

"Everyone keeps telling me that but…." He looked back out into the sunset, avoiding her eyes, lest she see the tears that formed in his.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Each seemed to be working at putting away the painful memories of their past, of their loves, in hopes of moving forward once again.

"I'm sorry Roy." She patted his hand on her shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but he nodded in understanding. He knew she understood, more than anyone else around him, she got the pain that seemed to never end. The sun was now down and the sky was starting to light up with stars.

"You ready?" he asked, not really wanting to break the moment with her.

"Yeah. I'm good." She slid out of the seat and waited for him.

Roy paid the bill and took her hand walking out to the truck. He opened the door and helped her in. The first few moments were quiet, neither sure what to say, not sure how to get back the difficult sharing that had occurred.

As they headed away from the restaurant, Roy came up with a plan.

"Would you like to come back over to my place? Johnny is there, we could watch a movie or just talk?"

She smiled at him, "Sure, that sounds nice."

Johnny was surprised to hear the door open so early. He was on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV.

"Hey, Roy!" he hollered. "How'd it go?"

"Just fine!" Sarah yelled back and giggled.

Johnny nearly choked on his mouthful of cereal, spilling the milk on his shirt.

"Damn it," he sputtered. He then looked up to see a smiling Sarah looking down at him.

"Wow, you clean up nice Doc," he said, shooting her a crooked smile.

"Thanks Johnny," she laughed back at him.

He jumped up and excused himself to go change his clothes, leaving them to get settled on the couch. When he came back into the living room, they were all snuggled up together, watching TV.

"Ugh..." he moaned and rolled his eyes.

"What?" smiled Roy.

"You two…" Johnny flopped back on the couch. "You're so….cute."

Roy was about to say something when Johnny waved him off. "Ssssshhh. Movie's about to start."

They all enjoyed the comedy, laughing and chatting during the commercials. Johnny made them some popcorn and after the movie was over the 3 of them talked for a while longer. It was amazing how easy the conversation between them was, like they were all long lost friends, getting back together again.

She finally yawned and stretched. "I should get home."

Roy got up, took her hand and helped her to her feet. She said her good nights to Johnny, and then Roy put his arm around her shoulder, as he walked her to the truck.

On the way to her house she sat closer to him, while he held her hand.

"Are you off tomorrow Sarah?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her. "We're going to be working around the house, fixing the fence in the back and planting some flowers and stuff. Would you like to come by and watch?"

She shook her head. "Only, if you let me help. I like working in the yard."

"Really?" he looked at her, "What's wrong with you that you like yard work?"

She laughed, "I just like being outside. After the accident, I was stuck inside so much, I use any excuse to get outside."

"Alright, how about around eleven?"

"I'll be there!" She was simply radiant now, her eyes sparkling at him.

He pulled up at her house, hopped out and moved around to open her door for her. Walking with her up to the front door, he suddenly realized he didn't want his time with her to end.

"Thank you so much for asking me out, Roy."

"Thanks for going. I honestly didn't think you would want to go out with me."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I…don't know. I have only been on one date since Jo died. It was awful. I guess I just figured that part of my life was over."

The sadness in his voice troubled her, she didn't like it at all. "I haven't dated since Eric passed either. I just…I really like you." Her hand moved to his shoulder, feeling the warmth, he radiated under her palm.

He leaned in and kissed her, lightly, tenderly.

"I'll see you in the morning," she hugged him.

"Good night, Sarah."

Watching her get into her home safely, he headed back to the truck. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He barely even remembered the drive home.

Johnny was still sitting on the couch, reading a magazine when he walked in. "There's that smile again," he chuckled.

"Can't help it, Johnny. I am cautiously happy." His face did nothing to hide his newfound joy.

"Good, you deserve to be happy." And Johnny meant that. His friend had been to hell and back and this was the least he deserved.

"She is coming over tomorrow to hang out and help with the work in the backyard."

"That's awfully nice of her…." Johnny frowned.

"Unlike us, she actually likes yard work."

"Roy, no one _likes_ yard work. Not anyone normal anyway."

Roy just smirked at him. "See you in the morning Johnny."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone for the feedback, please keep it coming! This is another fun chapter, I really enjoyed writing it.

As always a HUGE thanks to Emom for being a great Beta and friend.

I don't own the rights to our guys from Station 51 this is all just for fun.

Promise By the Moon

Emergency! Fanfiction

By: Redelflady

Chapter 6

The next morning, when Sarah awoke, she couldn't wait to call Nikki and tell her about the date. After their brief conversation she showered and dug through the closet. Finally deciding on some faded jeans and a Station 87 T shirt, she quickly dressed, then pulled her hair up.

After putting on some minimal makeup, she decided she was ready to go.

She knocked on the door and Johnny answered. "Hey Doc, long time no see!"

"Ditto there Johnny," she greeted him with an easy confidence. Making her way to the kitchen, she sat down at the table with Johnny.

"Roy will be out in a few minutes. You want some coffee?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

They sat and talked at the table. Roy walked around the corner.

"Hey you!" she greeted him. It amazed her how glad she was to see him, like nothing was right in her morning until she was back with him. She stood up and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey yourself," he pulled her tighter into the embrace.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "So gentlemen, what's on the agenda today?"

They discussed the work that needed to be done and quickly made their plan. Sarah suggested some plants and flowers and some placement ideas, which Roy liked immediately.

One trip to the store for supplies, 5 hours and 3 pitchers of Sarah's lemonade later, the back yard looked amazingly better.

They sat on the back deck admiring their work and drinking some fresh cold lemonade.

"Wow Doc, you are filthy!" Johnny smiled at her, looking all innocent himself.

"Well if you hadn't thrown every clump of dirt you found at me, I wouldn't be this dirty," she shot back at him, with a big smile.

"You're the one that squirted me with the hose!" He shot back at her with a pointed finger as he worked to stifle his laughter.

"Only after you tried to stick tulip bulbs down my shirt." She had brothers and there was no way he could win this game with her.

"Oh no, no, no!" he quickly shook his head. "I clearly remember you squirted me first and then it was downhill from there."

As their playful argument continued, Roy could only smile at them both. This was something he desperately needed to know. Johnny liked her. If anything was a good sign that was it. For him and his family, Johnny was part of the package, they stayed together as a family.

He ducked just in time to dodge the lemonade, as it started to fly across the table. Lost in his own revere, he wasn't even sure who started it.

"You two are worse than Chris and Jenn, when they get going!" Roy ran for cover behind a tree.

Waiting a couple of minutes for the fervor to settle down, he was finally brave enough to peek from behind his shelter and see what the two juveniles were doing.

"Ok, Ok. Let's all get cleaned up, okay? Did you bring a change of clothes, Sarah?"

He watched her, standing next to Johnny, like two chastised children awaiting judgment from their father. She nodded, and then quietly raised her arm to pour a full glass of lemonade over Johnny's head. Johnny darted away and grabbed the hose.

Ten minutes later, even Roy was soaking wet and laughing.

"Ok, let's try this again. Let's all get showered and change. I'm buying dinner!" Roy yelled.

"Whoo hoo!" Johnny yelled back.

Sarah moved closer to Roy and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, and then sliding an ice cube down the back of his shirt.

"Ohh…you're gonna pay for that one, Missy!" Roy roared as she laughed and ran in the house.

A few minutes later she was in the guest bathroom with her change of clothes. She looked in the mirror. "Wow I really am filthy," then laughed at herself. It had been a wonderful day.

Cleaned up and in fresh clothes, she met Roy met in the living room. The radio was playing on one of the popular stations.

"Johnny takes a little longer than anyone else on the planet to get ready." Roy apologized.

She walked over to Roy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's ok, I'm not minding the wait."

The DJ announced the upcoming song, "My Maria."

Roy looked at her, "I like this song."

She smiled back at him, "That's my middle name Maria, after my Mom."

They stood arms around each other, swaying slightly, as he sang the song to her. She loved looking at his eyes, never seeming to get enough of those deep bottomless pools of ocean blue. When the song was over Roy leaned into her, kissing her.

All she could do was smile. "That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you."

"Too much?" He was momentarily worried that he was going to overwhelm her with too much, too fast.

"No, perfect," she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Oh good Lord, do you two ever stop?" Johnny wandered in the room, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Don't push your luck, Johnny," Sarah warned him with a smile.

Johnny just shook his head, amazed at seeing them forming such a bond so quick. "Where are we going, Pally?"

"How about we go to the diner on Fern, then to the drive in and see that Star Wars movie?"

"Oh yeah! I haven't been to the drive in years!" Sarah jumped up and down, like a giddy school girl.

Roy thought it was adorable and he loved her even more for it.

Johnny coughed looking down sheepishly. "You sure you want me along? I don't want to be a 3rd wheel."

Roy shook his head and Sarah playfully pushed his arm. "Of course we want you to go, Goofy. We promise to be on our best behavior."

"Sarah, can we take your truck? It's bigger," Roy asked.

"Sure." She pulled her keys out for him.

Roy grabbed them and headed for the door.

Johnny ran past him yelling, "Shotgun!"

Roy just shook his head as he grabbed some blankets from the hall closet and threw them in the back of her truck.

She reluctantly climbed in between the two friends. She pushed her shoulder into Johnny as he got in. He pushed her back and she fell into Roy.

"Alright," Roy said, in his best father voice. "Is it going to be like this all evening?"

They both smiled at him and nodded. All he could do was resign him to a night with the bobbsey twins, realizing to his chagrin that he loved every minute of it.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the diner, hungry, and ready to pile out of the now crowded truck. The meal was going along just fine, with quiet chatting, and adult conversation, until Johnny stole a French fry from her plate.

She frowned and kicked him under the table.

"OW!" He yelled, quickly reaching down to rub his aching shin, wondering if she had removed any skin along the way.

Roy decided to interrupt before things got out of hand. "Thank you both for your help today."

"No problem, Pally," Johnny said, still with a slightly furrowed brow, which was aimed directly at the innocent appearing woman across from him.

Sarah leaned over and put her head on Roy's shoulder, "It was fun."

Johnny reached under the table and pinched Sarah on the calf.

"OWWWW!!" She yelled, nearly hitting her head on the table as she quickly jumped and tried to reach down to rub the painful spot.

Roy looked helplessly at the waitress, who was now staring at them. "Check!"

They got to the drive in early, and they were able to get a good spot. Roy sent Johnny to get popcorn and snacks, fearing leaving the two alone together would result in bodily injury.

Sarah kicked off her sandals and helped Roy spread the blankets in the back of the truck. Stepping back they surveyed their handiwork and smiled. He reached over and gently ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. The warm touch made her catch her breath, as she looked up at him.

Once again, he wanted to kiss her. It was something he knew he would never be able to get enough of. He leaned down and kissed her, this time more passionately, pulling her close to him, then releasing her before she could barely respond.

"What was that for?" she asked coyly.

"Just cause," he said with a tilt of his head.

She blushed, her cheeks becoming beautifully pink underneath her soft skin. This time he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his own body, kissing her with more fire behind it, more yearning, never wanting his lips leave hers.

Johnny came back around and groaned, rolling his eyes, like a six year old catching his parents doing the 'gross' thing. Otherwise occupied, they didn't even hear him, lost in their own world of each other.

He saw Sarah's bare foot and not being one to back away from such a perfect opportunity, he ran his finger right up the arch. She squealed and pulled away from Roy, glaring at Johnny.

"I am going to hurt you, Gage."

Roy restrained her, keeping his arms around her waist. "Movie is going to start soon, let's all calm down. Give me the popcorn." Johnny stuck out his tongue at her.

Roy smiled and let go of her, "He's all yours."

Johnny quickly handed Roy the popcorn, but realized it was now too late.

"Now Sarah," he said, backing up in a modified version of the crabwalk, until he reached the end of the truck bed. There he quickly jumped down and continued backing up.

"Sarah, I'm warning ya," he knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth the effort.

She quietly slipped on her shoes and jumped down after him. It was at that point that Roy saw them running. Well, Johnny was running and Sarah was chasing. This is where having 5 brothers was going to pay off.

They returned just before the movie started, both out of breath and laughing.

Roy continued to be relaxed, munching on the popcorn. "Are you sure you two aren't brother and sister?

"He reminds me a lot of my brother, Patrick." She elbowed Johnny in the ribs, as they climbed back into the truck bed.

Johnny groaned. "Truce," he called, completely out of breath.

"Deal," she huffed, leaning back into the blankets.

They settled into the blankets, Johnny leaned back, his long lanky legs stretched out in front of him. Sarah was curled up beside Roy, sharing the popcorn until they were both digging for the crumbs.

The two 'siblings' behaved and by the time the movie was over, it was almost midnight.

"I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow," Sarah lamented.

Johnny nodded sleepily. "We're on too."

They got back to the house and Johnny gave her a hug, "I had a good time, Doc."

"Me too, Johnny. It's a shame that you can't outrun my lemonade."

"Well you looked just fine with dirt all over your face!" They both laughed.

Johnny left them alone to say good night, grateful to get to share part of their evening with them, he had truly great time. Roy slung his arms around her shoulders, and she slipped hers around his waist.

"I had a great time today," he whispered to her.

"Me too, Roy. That partner of yours…" She smiled.

"Yeah, he's a handful sometimes," he chuckled back at him.

He traced the line of her cheek and jaw bone with his fingertips. "Next time how about just the two of us?" He was getting lost in her incredible eyes.

She was almost breathless, him so close to her, and what his touch did to her. "I'd really like that."

Cupping her face with his hands, he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

"I'll call you later this week, and we can make some plans."

"Okay. I'll see you at Rampart. Be safe, both of you."


	7. Chapter 7

Please leave me some feedback! I really want to know what ya'll think of the story!!

I cannot thank the wonderful Emom enough for all of her support and encouragement.

I don't own our guys at Station 51, I'm just having some fun!

Promise by the Moon

By Redelflady

Chapter 7

The rest of the week went quickly for the Station 51Paramedics. Due to the pediatric department being so short staffed, Sarah spent all her time upstairs, instead of working in the emergency room.

Roy knew where she was, but that didn't lift the look of disappointment off his face each time they brought a patient in, as his eyes scanned the area for her.

Friday night came with Johnny and Roy managing a rare weekend off. After a few attempts at getting her on the phone, Roy discovered that even though he was off, Sarah was covering over at Rampart for Dr. Andrews Saturday night. His enthusiasm for his great weekend off was instantly deflated.

"I'm so sorry Roy. I wish I hadn't already committed, but I can't back out now. He's going to be out of town." The disappointment in her voice seemed to reflect his own feelings.

It had been too long since their first night out and he was feeling impatient to see her again.

"We'll work it out, don't worry. Jen and Chris have been really busy with football practice and gymnastics and I know you're exhausted with the hours you're working," he replied, trying to keep his own regret from coming across. Just hearing her voice only made him want to see her more.

"I am pretty tired. All these extra hours are starting to really get to me. Hopefully things will be back to normal next week."

He could hear the weariness in her voice and wished he could make it better for her. For now though, their time together would have to wait until the craziness of their lives settled down some.

Johnny started Saturday morning by getting up early and making coffee. He was determined to talk Roy into going with him to a party he had heard about. As soon as the smell of the coffee spread through the house a sleepy eyed Roy wandered in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Junior," he mumbled as he took a cup and sat down at the table.

"Morning, Pally. The kids have already eaten. Mary picked up Jen for gymnastics and Chris has already left for practice."

"Thanks Johnny, what would I do without you?" Roy chuckled as he stretched out his stiff muscles.

"Have hungry kids?" Johnny laughed, but he wasn't done just yet. "Um, Roy, I really think you should go with me to this party tonight," his was using his most persuasive voice with his friend.

Roy glanced at him with tired eyes, "Again? Don't you ever let things go?" He tried to sound annoyed, but was too tired to get much annoyance out.

"Come on Roy, it'll be fun! It's just a bunch of firefighters with their families hanging out talking and having a few beers."

Roy frowned. "And exactly where did you hear about it?"

"The guys from 47 told me about it. A guy from 87, Patrick somebody is hosting it. They said he has one every couple of months. Come on Roy." Johnny was just short of pleading. "Sarah's at work tonight and the kids will be staying at the Stanley's. Let's get out and have some fun."

Roy pursed his lips. "If I say yes, will you shut up about it?" This time a little irritation did slip out, and he instantly regretted it. He knew that Johnny was just trying to perk his somber mood up a little.

Johnny jumped up and smiled. "Yeah! It starts at six. We'll leave about 5:30, and I will drive!"

Roy yawned and nodded knowing this was completely out of his hands now.

Sarah dragged herself into Rampart at noon feeling completely wrung out. She weakly waved at Dixie, who was standing at the radio, then headed up to pediatrics.

Walking into Dr. Andrews's office, to begin her shift, she immediately realized that Andrews was talking to a nurse. She was feeling confused to say the least.

"Ben? Aren't I covering for you tonight?"

"Sarah, I'm so sorry, my flight got canceled. I tried to call you, but I guess you were already on your way in. Since you're here, I could leave…" He smiled.

She threw her hands up, "No, no." She started backing out of the office. "You didn't see me, I was never here."

She managed to sneak out of the hospital without being spotted by anyone, and was home shortly. Without pausing she crawled into her waiting bed and took the phone off the hook. In a few minutes she was blissfully asleep.

Sarah woke with a start when someone flopped down on the bed. Glancing at her clock she realized she had slept the day away.

"Go away Nikki," she grumbled while pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on, Bear. Get up!" Nikki said while poking her shoulder and tugging on the sheets.

"No," she mumbled. When the bed kept jiggling she threw the comforter down, "What do you want, woman?"

"Party at Patty's tonight. You're going." She pulled the covers further off of her friend.

"No…tired...need sleep," Sarah grumbled and rolled over.

Nikki lay down next to her. "I've already picked out your outfit. Come on Bear, it's Friday night, let's go have some fun." She twirled Sarah's hair around her finger, then pulled out her most pathetic sounding plea.

"Please, Sarah? For me?"

A while later Sarah sat down on the bed. Her demon friend had rushed her unmercifully and she finally managed to get her hair and makeup was done.

"Alright, what outfit have you decided I should wear?" She was afraid to even ask at this point.

Nikki held up a halter top and a pair of shorts with a coy smile.

"No." Sarah frowned. "The shorts are too short and too low. They show my scars."

Nikki shook her head, not to be stopped that easily. "Sarah, no one but you cares about your scars! You'll look adorable in this."

"No. Jeans and the halter top will be ok," she held her ground; this was something she couldn't be swayed on that easily.

"How do you ever expect to attract a guy? You are cute and you need to show it off."

Sarah almost laughed at the determination in her friends face, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Did you forget that I am seeing a guy? Roy? Remember?"

"He only took you out _once_, on a real date, that is hardly seeing someone, and you are not exclusive with him."

"You know I don't like dating, never have. He's different Nikki, I really like him."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "You have plenty of time to see him. Let's go, the party has already started. I'm driving, so you are stuck until _I_ decide we get to leave."

"Great," Sarah mumbled. She snatched the clothes from the wicked woman standing in front of her and went to get dressed.

Roy and Johnny arrived right around six o'clock, to a large house in a rural area. There were cars parked all over the front yard and down the street. Johnny was looking at people as he parked the Rover. "This is great, lots of people here I haven't seen in a long time!"

Roy nodded, trying to get into the mood. "This might actually be fun."

"See? Told you so!"

They saw Chet and Marco talking with some of the guys from 47 and joined them. As a group, they headed for the backyard.

The back of the house was huge, probably two or three acres, and full of huge oak trees. All of the trees, which hugged closest to the back of the house, were covered in white lights. Scattered under the trees were various lawn chairs, a couple of kegs of beer and a bar. The D.J. was set up closer to the back of the house and already had the music in full swing.

Groups of people were standing around talking, some were dancing, others holding plates from the various trays of food. War stories and laughter filtered through the evening air from all directions.

Roy saw Matty Blaylock talking to a group of people, and he headed their way.

"Hey, Roy!" Matty greeted him.

"Hey Matt, I didn't know you would be here." Roy was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Yeah, Patty is my brother, and I try not to miss any of his parties. You haven't met all of the brothers have you?"

Roy shook his head. "No I haven't."

Matt called Patrick and Danny over and introduced them. Patrick was a smaller version of Matthew, by a good foot where Danny was slightly bigger than Matty. They were stair step brothers with varying shades of red hair. Danny pointed out the twin brothers Rory and Colin, both of them busy with a group of nurses.

"I heard the Bear was actually going to show up," Matty said, playfully punching his brother in the arm.

Patty shook his head. "I invited her but she's working, again. Even if she wasn't working Sarah hasn't come to a party since Eric died."

Roy's ears perked up instantly at the mention of Sarah.

Matt clapped him on the shoulder. "Brother, I talked to Nikki half an hour ago, Sarah was in the shower. Her shift was already covered, so she managed to get the Bear up and convinced her to come out and play. Besides, do you know anyone that can tell Nikki no when she gets an idea in her mind?"

All of the men chuckled, each remembering time when they had been subjected to the wiling ways of Nikki. Nikki always won.

Roy went and got a beer and found himself eagerly smiling at the thought of seeing Sarah again. Not a social creature by nature, Roy found that he was actually enjoying talking to his fellow responders. Johnny, Chet and Marco had already started mingling with some of the nurses. Roy smiled to himself watching them making the rounds, looking for their next date.

When Sarah and Nikki arrived, they walked through the house, greeting some family and friends along the way, as they worked their way to the back door. When they reached the sliding glass doors Sarah stopped cold in her tracks. Her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies.

"Come on babe, you can do this," Nikki whispered to her. "I know it's been a long time, but you will be fine."

Nikki waved at Matty and he smiled big at seeing Sarah. Grabbing up Patrick, Rory and Colin, they all greeted their sister and Nikki with loads of hugs. Patrick was last to get to Sarah, picking her up in a bear hug. He was the youngest of the brothers and closest to Sarah's age. They had been very close as children.

"Patty, it's so good to see you," she said as he just beamed at her.

She hugged him tightly, but found herself at a loss for more words over the emotional display.

He understood her silence. "I missed you too, little sister. I see it takes Nikki to get you out of the house."

She smiled at him. "She is very stubborn."

"Get a beer and go mingle, I'll find you again shortly. I have a young lady that I want to dance with…" He kissed her forehead and headed for the cute young woman waiting for him by the bar.

Nikki was already making the rounds, moving from person to person seamlessly and without hesitation. Sarah watched, chuckling to herself. However, if she was to be honest with herself, she wished for that level of comfort again around so many people.

She made her way over to one of the kegs and pumped herself a cup of beer. Standing back up she was surprised to see Roy standing there, smiling at her.

"Roy! I'm so glad you're here." She wanted to reach out and give him a hug, but felt self conscious with her brothers all around her. "My shift…. I'm sorry I didn't call, I just went home and crashed." She was worried that he would think she intentionally skipped out on him for the night.

He returned her smile. "It's okay. I heard Nikki convinced you to come out."

"Well, it was more like a kidnapping, but yes." She giggled at him.

That smile, lighting up her face about did him in.

He took her in from head to toe. "You look great."

She winked at him, "You look pretty good yourself, Roy."

He blushed.

Nikki saw Sarah flirting and decided that she had to figure out who this man was that seemed to have her best friend captivated. She came sliding up to them and put her arm around Roy's shoulder.

"Hello," she purred. "Who might you be?"

Nikki felt Roy stiffen. She quickly removed her arm at the look Sarah shot her, since she did value that appendage.

"Nikki, this is Roy Desoto. Roy, this is my best friend Nikki Neeley."

Roy regarded Nikki coolly and nodded to her, "Hello."

"Hi, Roy. I'm glad to finally meet you." She shot a smirk to Sarah. "Better?" The words were laced with sarcasm.

"Thank you, Nikki. Can you give me and Roy a moment, please?" Sarah bared her teeth.

Nikki snorted and walked away, turning to wink at her.

Roy frowned at Sarah, "_That's_ your best friend?"

"Yeah, we have been friends since sixth grade. She's like the evil version of me, but she has been with me through good and bad." She patted his arm. "She grows on you after a while."

Roy nodded as if taking her word on it. "What does she do for a living?"

Sarah took a sip of her beer. "She's a doctor working for an insurance company. She helps with clinical trials and following up with patients."

Sarah put her hand on Roy's shoulder. "Can we go sit down?"

"Sure, there are some chairs over there that aren't occupied." Roy guided her over to a couple of Adirondack chairs under a large oak tree.

Johnny spotted the two of them and bounded over. "Hey Doc! How are you?" he smiled at Roy.

"Good Johnny, are you having fun?" she smiled back. That goofy grin of his was infectious.

"Yeah, this is great! There are so many people. There's not enough time to catch up with them all. Lots of cute nurses, too," he said winking at her. "Roy come here, there are some people I want you to meet."

Johnny gestured towards the crowd. Roy looked at Sarah, "I'll be right back."

As Roy wandered through the crowd, he found himself keeping a watchful eye on Sarah. He noticed that she never moved from the chair, but lots of people came by and talked with her. She really seemed to be enjoying the conversations with everyone that came by. Watching and hearing her laugh was nothing short of wonderful to him. It made him feel that she should always be happy like that, and he wanted to be the one to make her feel that way.

Patrick managed to make it over to her and Roy watched her face light up at seeing him. There was a genuine concern and love between the brother and sister. He only hoped that Jen and Chris would someday get to that place.

He kept trying to work his way back to her, but was repeatedly sidetracked by other people. She got up and walked over to Matty's wife Tara, and some other women that were having a very animated conversation.

A few moments later Danny joined the group and Roy could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy with the direction the interaction was taking. He excused himself from a conversation with a Paramedic from 87 and walked over to her, catching the tail end of their conversation. "I'm not asking Sarah, you need to call him." Danny's voice was booming.

Roy saw Sarah's eyes flash dark, "Again, Danny, I will say that when I am ready I will call him. You're not in charge of me. I am an adult." Her voice was getting louder and irritated.

Roy quickly stepped in, "Sarah would you dance with me?' He asked with a smile. She looked at him relief. "I would love to Roy."

He took her hand and guided her to the area where others were dancing; the DJ was playing a slow song. "I don't really dance." Roy whispered.

"I'm not good at it either Roy. We'll just stand here and sway. How's that?" He nodded. She put her hands on the back of his neck, standing close to him.

Roy however was nervously contemplating where to put his hands feeling like a teenager.

Leaning in, she whispered in his ear. "Hips."

He looked down to see a soft smile on her face. He took a deep breath knowing that he had danced before, but not much, and not since losing Joanne.

She let out a small gasp, as his warm hands rested on her hips, feeling that little jolt of electricity with his contact. He stopped moving, looking into her eyes to make sure he hadn't done anything wrong, asking permission to continue. Her skin was silky soft under his fingers, as they rested on the small patch of bare skin between halter top and jeans.

"Thank you for rescuing me back there. You don't know how much I appreciate it." She stepped a little closer to him, until nothing separated them except their clothing.

"I didn't want to see you hurt him!" Roy said with a raised eyebrow.

They both laughed.

"Danny and I butted heads, as kids, all the time. After my Mom died, I was responsible for raising my brothers. Dad was working and there was just me to take care of them. They all gave me hell at one point or another, but Danny and I….well he wasn't going to do what his little sister wanted, and I wasn't going to be intimidated. That hasn't changed in all these years."

"I don't see you being intimidated by many people." He was beginning to feel lost in her emerald eyes.

They stared at each other as they swayed to the music again, both of them content and comfortable. The music filled the warm night air and the sounds of the party became more distant. Roy could make out the happy laugh of Johnny in the distance, even the fluent Spanish of Marco as he caught up with old friends. However, nothing truly existed anymore, except for him and her.

He moved his hand to the small of her back, pressing her even closer to him, his thumbs making small circles against her skin. She rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips, making him smile as leaned his head against hers.

The song ended too soon for both of them.

"I guess I'll have to find Nikki soon to get back home." She hesitated at even saying that, knowing perfectly well that she didn't want to move. At least not yet.

"I can take you home if you want. I mean, if you want to go now. I'll have to get Johnny, he actually drove. But, we can go if you're ready. Now." He was fumbling over his words, feeling flustered at the possibility of the evening ending so soon.

Her smile was even bigger now. "Oh, only if you both want to go. I will have to sneak out, or else it will be another hour saying goodbye to everyone."

Roy understood, feeling like she wanted to avoid Danny if possible. "I'll get Johnny and meet you out in front. We're parked under the oak tree on the south side. White Rover."

"Ok, I'll say bye to Patty, he won't give me any trouble."

He gave her hand a quick squeeze, not wanting to let her go. "See you there in a few minutes."

She saw Patty near the bar and let him know she was leaving. She also asked him to tell Nikki she had a ride home and not to worry. As usual, Patty was fine with whatever made her happy. Returning through the house, she grabbed her purse and headed out the front door.

Roy found Johnny surrounded by a group of nurses. He was entertaining them with stories of snakebites and dangling from scaffolds.

Roy cleared his throat, "Johnny?"

His younger partner looked at him and knowing Roy for all these years, he knew what was on his mind. "Oh, ladies I am sorry, looks like it's time to go."

He said his goodbyes and kissed one on the cheek, which made her giggle. Johnny slapped him on the back as they headed to the Rover.

"Well Pally, you lasted longer than I thought you would. See its fun getting out…." His voice trailed off as he saw Sarah standing by his truck.

"Oh," Johnny laughed.

Roy chose to ignore him and opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Thanks," she said and smiled back at him.

"You're welcome," he said before closing the door with a wink at her. He then proceeded to climb in the seat behind her. Johnny got in the driver's seat and looked at them both.

"Where to Doc?" he smiled lopsided at her.

Sarah patted Roy's hand that was now on her shoulder. "My place, I'll show you the way. Thanks for taking me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Doc. Happy to do it."

The conversation between the three of them was as always full of laughter and fun, so comfortable and easy. When they pulled up to her house, she looked at her watch.

"Hey the late horror movie is gonna start soon. You guys want to come in and watch?"

Both men nodded eagerly, although for very different reasons.

"You got popcorn?" Johnny asked.

"Of course," she said with a teasing indignation. "I'll make some and bring it out in a few minutes."

Johnny wandered through the house looking at all of the pictures and firefighter stuff, like a kid in a candy shop. He ended with the huge fireplace, marveling at its raw beauty.

Roy took the opportunity to join her in the kitchen. She was focused on the popcorn, as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. Her eyes closed for a moment as she leaned into him, reveling in his warmth. He gently hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Turning to face him, she smiled, wondering how she was so lucky to have met such a wonderful man. She handed him the bowl of popcorn, reluctantly breaking the moment and nodded to the living room.

Johnny already had the TV on and the right channel set. Roy took the bowl and handed it to Johnny as they snuggled on the couch.

"Ugggg," Johnny rolled his eyes at them. "Must you two be so…..adorable!?!"

Sarah giggled, but proceeded to only meld her body closer to Roy. They enjoyed the movie, making it through with only one popcorn fight, which caused Roy to take the bowl away from them.

As the credits rolled, Johnny sat up and stretched like a cat, yawning until his jaw groaned. Roy looked over to find Sarah still nestled into his side, now sleeping. He gently pushed her hair from her face, thinking how she looked like an angel, so peaceful. He hated to wake her up.

Johnny saw the interaction. "Hey Roy, I'm gonna go out and try to wake up some."

Roy smiled, knowing that his friend was giving him a few precious moments alone with her. He took his hand and began rubbing her arm. "Sarah."

"Mmm?" Her eyes opened up, then she quickly sat up when she realized she had fallen asleep on him. "Oh Roy, I'm so sorry. I'm not very good company, am I?"

Roy smiled at her and took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. When he finally leaned back she was breathless.

"Wow," she whispered. "Roy, this isn't moving too fast for you is it? I don't…. I don't take _this_ lightly." She was terrified that he would suddenly not be there anymore. At this point, she was in deep, and she knew it.

He traced her cheek with his fingers. "No this is just right, Sarah. I don't want anything to stop between us. And hey, one of these days we'll leave the _three_ children at home and just the two of us will go out again."

They both chuckled, a little relieved that the emotional moment had passed.

"That sounds nice. When are you on shift again?"

"Monday," he replied, with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"I'm on tomorrow afternoon through Tuesday morning. I'll see you at Rampart. You stay safe ok?"

She followed him to the door where he kissed her nose and walked out to the Rover. He turned back, for one last look at the angel before him, as she smiled in return.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks yet again to all of you wonderful people who gave me feedback, thanks for bearing with me, there is excitement and angst on the way!!

As always thanks so much to my Beta Reader Emom, she is so patient and wonderful.

Please continue with feedback, I need to know what you think!

I don't own our guys at Station 51, just having some fun.

Promise by the Moon

Emergency! Fan fiction

By: Redelflady

Chapter 8

As promised, Sarah and Roy went out on a few dates, just the two of them. Sarah always felt like she was walking on air when she was with him. Roy couldn't believe that he had found someone that he cared about so much again.

Monday morning found A Shift of station 51 tired and ready to go to their respective homes. Along with several other stations they had been fighting a wild fire for the majority of the night.

Roy was exhausted, but he wanted to see Sarah again. This time it would be just the two of them. He was anxious to discuss plans for her to meet Chris and Jen. Just the thought of which made him somewhat nervous, but he knew it was time.

Making a quick phone call over to Rampart, found out that her shift was over at 8:00, so he invited her out to breakfast. After the night she had spent in Emergency, she was glad to just be able to leave, so they agreed to meet at the café where Roy had taken her on their first date.

Roy arrived first and somehow managed to get the same booth they had shared before. He ordered coffee, as he kept watch in the parking lot for her truck.

She pulled up a few minutes later, looking at her face in the rearview mirror, frowning she shook her head. Slipping her sunglasses back on, she walked in, with a big smile on her face as she saw him waiting on her.

Standing up he hugged her, she felt so safe in his arms, so happy. He handed her a bunch of flowers that he was hiding behind his back.

"Oh Roy, they're beautiful! Thank you. You have no idea how much I really needed to see you." She kissed him and flopped down in the booth.

He sat across from her and frowned. "Was it that bad last night?"

She nodded. "Yep, it was that bad. Gang fight had us swamped all night."

"I'm sorry. We were working a wild fire most of the night."

"You must be exhausted, honey. Did you get any sleep?"

He shook his head. "Nope, even when we were at the station, there was too much to do and a line for the shower." He stared at her strangely. "Are…are you gonna take off your sunglasses?"

"No, I don't think so. It's bright in here and my eyes are tired," she smiled weakly at him.

"Come on, I want to see your pretty green eyes, babe," he coaxed her.

She half smiled. "If you insist." Taking off her glasses Roy saw a large swollen black eye, quickly becoming purple and blue.

"What the hell?" Roy said loudly.

"Oh, some biker guy didn't like having a woman doctor working on him and decided that the best way to get rid of me was to punch me." She grimaced as she put her hand to her eye.

He reached over and took her hand, "I'm sorry you got hurt babe."

She squeezed his hand, "Thanks Roy."

Roy managed to flag down the waitress and asked for glasses of ice water. They quickly ordered breakfast and she held the cool glass against her face.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"So, let's make a date when you can come over and meet the rest of the family." He watched her closely trying to gage her reaction. The smile that covered her face put to rest any concerns he may have had about her meeting the kids.

"Sure! I would love to meet Chris and Jen. Are you sure they're ready for you to date?"

"Well, I told them that I had met someone I really liked, and they both _seemed_ ok with it. If I wasn't pretty certain about us, I wouldn't have you meet them."

She smiled, glad he felt the same way she did. "If you think it's the right time, then I would be happy to meet them."

After much food and conversation about work schedules, school, football practice, gymnastics and other life issues, they picked a Saturday which was two weeks away. They both felt a wave of relief having set the date and time.

"I really need to get going and get some sleep," Roy yawned.

"Me too. Thanks so much for breakfast. I enjoyed it." She slipped back on her sunglasses.

They walked out hand in hand, Sarah hugging the flowers. He walked her to the truck and kissed her. "You need to take care of that eye. Ice packs ok?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, I'll take care of it."

He smiled at her. "See you at work, babe."

The two weeks seemed to move so very slowly, with infrequent phone conversations and limited chances to see each other. They only occasionally saw each other at Rampart when their paths would happen to cross.

Saturday morning found Sarah a nervous wreck on the way over to Roy's house. This was a big step for both of them, meeting the children. Sarah still worried in the back of her mind that somehow Roy was going decide this was too much, too soon, and back away. She of course was completely smitten with him, but she still worried.

She arrived a few minutes early and sat in the truck trying to calm down. When she finally walked up to the front door and knocked, a pretty young girl peeked through the sidelight at her, smiling. Sarah smiled back and waved and watched as the door opened slowly.

"Hello," the young girl said somewhat cautiously.

"Hi there! You must be Jennifer," Sarah said happily.

"Jen. I like to be called Jen," she said as she wrinkled her nose, at this newcomer to her home.

"Ok, Jen. I will remember that," Sarah forced a smile. _Messing up already,_ she thought.

"Are you, Sarah?" Jen muttered.

"Yes I am! It's nice to meet you Jen."

"Come in."

Jen turned and walked back in the house. "Daaaaad!" she wailed.

Roy walked around the corner from the kitchen, "I'm right here honey."

Jen shrugged and sat down in front of the TV.

Roy gave Sarah a quick hug, something that did not escape Jen's watchful eyes.

"You look beautiful Sarah."

"You look pretty cute in that apron!" she laughed. "Can you or Johnny give me a hand with the cooler? I brought cole slaw, lemonade and some cup cakes."

Johnny came bounding around the corner, "Did I hear cup cakes?" He quickly hugged her and headed out to the truck.

Chris came in from the backyard, "Dad, I think the grill is ready now."

"Thanks Chris, stay right there for a minute." He took Sarah's hand and led her in the living room. "Chris, Jen, this is Dr. Sarah Blaylock, Sarah, these are my wonderful children."

Jen continued staring at the TV, Chris uttered a suspicious "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you both." Sarah smiled big. She was rewarded with resounding silence.

"Okay, I'll get the steaks and potatoes, Jen and Chris let's go outside and get this started."

Chris quickly headed back outside, Jen however was more interested in the TV.

Roy walked by with the food, "Jen outside please."

"Dad, I'm watching something. I want to stay here." She pouted.

"Nope." He turned off the TV. "Outside with the family."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine." Dragging her feet she followed him out.

Sarah slowly followed them both. This was not going how she had hoped it would.

Johnny followed them out shortly, both men fussing at the grill. Sarah set up the lawn chairs under a nice old oak tree out of the sun.

Roy watched her smiling. The green sun dress she had on made her beautiful hair seem even more red and her green eyes sparkle.

Jen suspiciously stared at her Dad, not at all happy with the attention he was giving Sarah.

"Roy, the flowers really took hold. They look beautiful." Sarah bent down and smelled the lilies.

"I don't like them." Jen said very loudly.

"Jen!" Roy said sharply. "Johnny, Sarah and I worked really hard to make the back yard look nice."

"Well, I _hate_ it!" She growled back.

"Princess," Johnny called her, "Come here."

"No!" She stomped, "I don't want her here!" she yelled pointing at Sarah. "Make her go away!"

Roy approached his now crying daughter. "Honey…"

"NO! I don't want her here! I want my Mom!" she ran as fast as she could in the house.

Chris stood back watching the whole scene with some interest.

Roy turned to Sarah, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Roy, Let me go talk to her."

He chewed his lip, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Let me at least make an attempt."

"Ok." He turned reluctantly turned back to the grill.

Sarah quietly walked into the house and heard Jen crying from the back of the house. She followed the sound and saw her lying on the bed head buried in her arms, sobbing.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

Jen looked up at her, big tears running down her pretty face. "No, I don't….I don't want you here."

Sarah leaned against the door frame. "Jen I'm sorry that me being here has upset you so much."

"I just want my Mom, I want her to come back! I miss her so much!" the little girl wailed.

Sarah nodded, "I miss my Mom too. Some days it's hard to get out of bed."

Jen looked at her, big tears rolling down her face. "Your Mom died too?'

Sarah nodded again.

"How old were _you_ when she died?" Jen wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"I was 12. She was sick for a really long time."

"Did you have a big brother that picked on you?" Jen sniffed and sat up and looking at her closely.

"Yeah, five of them."

"Five!" Jen still looked at her suspiciously. "I guess you can sit down if you want."

"Thanks." Sarah sat on the edge of the bed.

"Was it hard, with five older brothers?"

Sarah nodded, "Some days all I did was cry."

Jen rolled her eyes, "I know! Chris drives me crazy sometimes."

"It took a long time for me to learn that usually they were acting like that because they missed Mom too. Boys just don't express it like we do."

Jen thought about this, "Yeah, I guess they don't. But why not? Why don't they just cry?'

Sarah shrugged, "I don't understand how they work. I just know that most of the time they won't let it out like we do, so they have to find another way to get those emotions out. Like picking on a little sister."

"Do you like….my Dad or Uncle Johnny?" Jen knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Sarah say it.

"Well your Uncle Johnny reminds me a lot of my brother Patrick."

Jen nodded, "He acts alot like Chris sometimes."

"I really like your Dad." Sarah exhaled, there, she had said it.

Jen's bottom lip quivered, "Are you going to take my Mom's place?"

Sarah took Jen's hand, "Oh honey, no! No one can ever take your Mom's place, just like no one could ever take my Mom's place."

"Really?" Jen wiped away a tear.

"You only have one Mom, you may have people in your life you love very much, but you only have one Mom."

Jen nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry that I yelled earlier."

"Come here." Sarah pulled her over and gave her a hug. Jen melted in her arms, enjoying the feel of her arms. Sarah kissed her on the top of her head.

"You ready to go back outside pumpkin?"

Jen giggled, "Pumpkin, I like it when you call me that!"

"Well then you can call me Sarah Bear. Most of my family does!"

Jen rewarded her with a huge smile. "Sarah Bear. I like that too!"

"I want you to do me a favor when we go outside ok?" Sarah leaned down and whispered in her ear. Jen frowned for a moment but nodded.

Just as Roy was starting to get worried, they walked out of the house hand in hand.

Johnny patted Roy on the back as both men smiled.

"Dad? Uncle Johnny?" Jen looked at them, "I'm sorry that I yelled earlier, and I think the backyard looks very nice."

Roy's mouth hung open. "Well…I … thanks princess."

"Steaks are almost ready ladies." Roy smiled poking the steaks yet again.

"Sarah bear and I will go set the table." Jen said matter of factly.

Roy raised his eyebrow at Sarah, she nodded and smiled back at him.

The girls headed back in the house and Roy watched them amazed.

"Dad?" Chris walked up to him.

"Yes son?"

"Do you want to marry her?"

Roy looked at him and blinked a few times. "Well Chris, we like each other, but marriage is something we haven't discussed and probably won't for quite some time."

Chris nodded, but still had a look of concern.

"Chris, if things were to get that serious, I would tell you and Jen, Ok?"

This seemed to calm him some, "Sure Dad." He smiled.

Roy patted his shoulder, "Let's get this food in the house."

When the men walked in the table was set, fresh coffee was brewing, and the girls were setting out the other food.

"Wow, how nice!" Johnny patted Jen on the head. She giggled at him.

Dinner was lively, both children asking Sarah questions about being a doctor and about having such a large family.

All was going well until Johnny accidentally kicked Sarah under the table. "Ouch!" she yelled and glared at him. "I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to do that. My foot fell asleep…."

Roy sighed, "Not at the table you two." Chris and Jen were giggling.

Sarah nodded at Johnny, "Later." She threatened with a smile.

After the dishes were cleared and done, they headed to the backyard with dessert.

There was a quick game of tag and the football was thrown around some.

When they finally got into the cup cakes, somehow Johnny managed to get frosting on his face. Not exactly sure who the culprit was, he chased Sarah, all the while Jen was laughing.

Roy even joined in the chase and she managed to outrun them both, until she tripped over a tree root.

She yelped as she hit the ground. Roy bent down and sat her up, she was laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

"Are you ok?" Roy brushed the leaves out of her hair. She nodded still laughing.

"I just landed on my wrist wrong, nothing serious."

Jen ran up and sat next to her, "You all right Sarah Bear?"

"I'm fine pumpkin." She smiled at her, running her hand across the young girls face.

Johnny examined her wrist, "I'm gonna get some ice, be right back."

"Really, I'm ok. It's nothing."

Roy helped her up and to one of the lawn chairs.

Johnny brought back ice wrapped in a towel and put in around her wrist. He even managed to get an ice cube down the back of her dress. She squealed, "I'll get you for that brother!"

Johnny smiled, "I like that, brother. I don't have any sisters."

"You do now!" Jenny smiled, "And I have a Sarah Bear!" She hugged Sarah tightly.

Roy was happily taken aback at his daughter's actions.

The sun was quickly disappearing and they gathered all the dishes from dessert and went inside.

Johnny and Roy insisted that Sarah sit on the couch as they finished up in the kitchen.

Chris turned on the TV and Jen decided to crawl up on Sarah's lap. When the men returned to the living room Jen was sound asleep in Sarah's arms as she rocked and hummed to the young girl.

Roy found he was getting emotional, and had to clear his throat and blink a few times. He was beyond happy that his children seemed to have taken to Sarah.

He offered to take her, but Sarah waved him off, she enjoyed holding her. He gently sat down next her on the couch and put his arm around her.

Not soon after Sarah found she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She laid her head on Roy's shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

They were both happy and contented to sit there all of them together.

Eventually he helped her up and together they put Jen to bed.

Sarah stood looking at the petite little girl sleeping. "She's beautiful Roy."

Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks."

"You and Joanne did a great job." She whispered.

Roy nodded. "Yes we did. Come on." He guided her out of Jen's room.

Chris was already getting ready for bed and he gave Sarah a hug as she winked at him.

This seemed to tickle the young man.

They walked back in the living room hand in hand. Johnny groaned and rolled his eyes.

"How's your wrist sister?"

"S'ok brother."

She smiled at Roy, "I need to get going, I am tired and I have to work tomorrow."

Roy nodded and walked her out to the truck, carrying the cooler out for her.

He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair. "Thanks for coming out."

"I adore your kids, Roy. They're wonderful."

"Well they seem really taken with you."

He pulled her closer and kissed her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"I hope you come over and visit with the family again soon." He whispered.

"I'd like that Roy." She nestled her head on his shoulder.

He breathed in her sweet smell, thinking that he didn't want her to ever leave.

Over the next few months, Roy got his wish. Sarah became a regular at the Desoto household, when schedules permitted. She even had the kids sleep over at her place a few times the nieces and nephews were over.

Sarah brought a new and happy dimension to their household, one that Roy had sorely missed.

As taken as they were with each other, they had yet to take the next step in their relationship, spending the night together.

They were hesitant to take that next step, knowing that for both of them, it was a serious commitment, one that neither of them took lightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone for their feedback and suggestitons, you don't know how much I appreciate it. I am most proud of this chapter so far, lots of angst.... but there always has to be angst!

Thanks as always to Dmom for being a great friend and Beta, always guiding me in the right direction.

I don't own the guys from Station 51, just having some fun!

Emergency Fanfiction

By Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

Chapter 9

Roy backed the squad in the bay and sat there, staring out the windshield at things that that were not there.

His mind playing over the run they had just done, unconsciously his hands were opening and closing while he went over ever move, everything that had happened.

Johnny looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, concerned about his partner and best friend.

As soon as Johnny sat up and opened his mouth, Roy shook his head and whispered "Don't ."

Johnny frowned but nodded, understanding his reasons.

When Roy finally exited the squad, he headed into Cap's office and closed the door. Since the Engine was still out on a call he knew he would have a few minutes of privacy.

He made a quick phone call and came back out, headed straight for the dorm.

Sitting on his bunk he chewed on his bottom lip, staring at his hands, impatiently waiting for B shift to come in and let them go home.

Johnny poured a cup of coffee in the kitchen, leaned against the counter and sighed.

He knew it was better to not prod Roy too much; he would let his emotions out in his own way and then later tell him what was going on in his head.

Having known Roy for so long gave him this kind of assured knowledge, and that was of great comfort to Johnny.

He knew Roy wouldn't do anything rash, even as upsetting as the run was to both of them.

Roy practically ran to his truck as soon as B shift was in, not even changing out of his uniform.

He _had_ to do this, while it was still fresh in his mind, he couldn't….. He shook his head; he didn't want to even think about it.

The emotions he felt were threatened to overwhelm him. He focused on the road and turned on the windshield wipers as a mist started falling.

Sarah hung up the phone, a concerned look played across her face.

Roy had sounded stressed, and when she questioned him, his explanation was a bad run.

She felt his pain and wanted to reach out and hug him through the phone.

He told her that he wanted to come over after his shift; he wanted to talk to her. Sarah was more than willing to be a shoulder to cry on for him.

She smiled to herself as she brewed a fresh pot of coffee; she had grown so fond of Roy and his family over the past few months. She surprised herself at how fast she had fallen for him, with their Friday night horror movie fun, taking the kids to the beach, the two of them sharing picnics in the park.

She was blissful, and she never thought she would find that again. She couldn't have imagined ever finding someone like Roy.

She heard a knock at the door, bringing her out of her pleasant thoughts.

Still smiling she opened the door. Roy stood there, in his uniform looking down.

Her smile quickly faded, "Come in out of the rain. What's wrong?" She could immediately sense something was very out of place, Roy never left the station in uniform after his shift and he always greeted her with a big smile and a warm hug.

He looked up at her and she was taken aback at the turmoil that was evident in his eyes and on his face. He walked past her with no attempt at a hug or a smile, headed for the living room.

She closed the door and followed him to the living room.

In a somewhat panicked voice she asked, "Roy? What's wrong? Is Johnny Ok? Are the kids alright?"

Roy sat down on the couch with a grunt. "They…they're fine." He was staring at his hands, his shoulders were slumped. She felt a sense of defeat and sadness rolling off of him.

She sat across from him on the coffee table leaning forward, wanting to help him, to hold him, "Tell me what's going on."

She reached out to take his hand and he pulled back, putting his hands on his legs.

She let out a small gasp; he had never pulled away from her before, she felt a pang of fear in her chest.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sarah." He whispered, finally looking up at her with sad eyes and a pained look on his face.

"I… I can't see you anymore." He swallowed hard. His stomach was in knots as he nervously wiped his hands on his pants.

She felt all of the air sucked out of the room from that one statement. It was like the earth stopped moving and everything was in slow motion.

"What?" she whispered bracing herself with both hands in a white knuckled grip on the edge of the table.

Roy shook his head, but he couldn't waver, he just couldn't. "I just….. I can't see you anymore."

He finally made eye contact with her, and thought how awful it was to actually see her heart break. He could see it like a physical ailment afflicting her. Only he couldn't make this better, he couldn't bandage this injury and he was the one inflicting the wound.

"Why?" The word was a strangled plea for explanation.

"I just can't." Was the only explanation he afforded to her.

"What…what did I do Roy? What happened?" She rocked back on the table, trying to get a breath in her lungs, trying to calm her racing heart.

She worked at unclenching her hands from the tables edge, but found she didn't have the strength.

He shook his head again, "I have to go." He quickly stood up standing over her, he couldn't look at her anymore, and he couldn't take any more of the pain that vividly shown on her face.

"No." she whispered taking his hand, holding on, looking for that wonderful shock of electricity they had, but it was gone, "Talk to me. Tell me what..."

He roughly pulled his hand away, "I can't. I have to go."

He quickly headed for the front door, he had to leave, the walls were closing in and he needed to run from this.

She shakily stood up, "Roy don't leave like this, talk to me _please_?"

He turned and looked at her, the anguish in her voice making his blue eyes tear, "I'm sorry." He walked out the door.

Sarah sat back down on the table, stunned and in shock.

She closed her eyes and tried to wake up from this awful nightmare.

She blindly stumbled to the bedroom through her tears and fell there on the large bed, letting the tide of heartbreaking emotion overtake her.

Her cries and tears only reminded her of how stupid she could have been to think this would have ever worked. How could she have thought she would be able to find love again?

Sometime later the front door quietly opened, forgetting that she had planned to go to lunch with Nikki, Sarah was unaware she had come in the house.

As soon as she closed the door, Nikki heard Sarah's crying from the bedroom and quickly walked there.

She saw her best friend curled up in a fetal position, hugging a pillow and sobbing, in obvious distress.

She crawled over to her friend, hugging her tightly.

She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew Sarah needed her. She rocked her and stroked her hair until Sarah seemed to be able to breathe again.

Nikki wiped the tears from both of their faces, "What happened?" she whispered.

Sarah relayed the conversation with Roy to Nikki, struggling to get it all out, her face contorted in pain.

Nikki rocked her as a new wave of tears erupted. "I'm so sorry Sarah."

**Two days later**

Sarah was glad to have a free moment to sit at the nurse's desk. Only 5 hours into a 14 hour shift and she was tired.

Emergency had been busy, seemed the full moon had people wound up. She was happy that she had yet to run into Squad 51, not knowing how difficult it would be to work with Roy, or even if she could.

Staring at her coffee cup she thought about the past couple of days. Nikki had stayed with her and they had cried and lamented together, trying to figure out what might have happened to make Roy end their relationship.

As much as Nikki was furious at Roy, Sarah wasn't angry, she was terribly hurt and confused.

She knew something was wrong, but what had happened that he couldn't or wouldn't talk about?

"Dr. Blaylock?"

Sarah looked up, "Hmmm? Oh hi Dix."

"Are you alright?" Dixie raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, just lost in my thoughts." She offered a small smile.

"You've been doing that a lot today. How about we get you some more coffee?"

She nodded, "Sure Dix."

They headed for the lounge when the Base unit sounded. Johnny's voice called "Rampart this is Squad 51 do you read?"

They both headed back to the desk, Dixie hit record while Sarah answered. "Squad 51, we read you loud and clear."

"Rampart we have two victims of a single vehicle car accident. First victim is a 27 year old woman, with a contusion on her head from the steering wheel, all vitals within normal limits. The patient is unconscious and breathing on her own. Pupils are unequal and sluggish. The second victim is a 3 year old girl with no visible injuries that was restrained in a car seat; she is awake and rambunctious Rampart."

Sarah smiled at Dix, "Squad 51, first victim start IV with Ringers, keep monitoring vitals for any changes. Transport both as soon as possible."

"10-4 Rampart, ambulance is now on site."

"Cap." Johnny called, "Can Marco bring in the squad? Roy and I will ride in the ambulance. It's gonna take at least one of us to watch the baby."

"Sure John!" Captain Stanley replied.

"Roy, I'll take the Mom if you'll corral the baby?"

Roy silently nodded. They climbed in the back and Roy situated the baby on his lap. She was a happily playing with the badge and name tag on Roy's uniform.

Roy let the motion of the ride lull his mind and he thought about what he had done two days ago.

The look on her face was something he thought he might never forget.

His heart ached from the actions that he had taken, he just couldn't think of another way.

"Roy!" Johnny called again." We're here." Roy looked up and nodded.

Dr. Brackett met the first stretcher and directed Johnny to a treatment room; Sarah pointed Roy to the next room, where Dixie was already waiting.

Roy sat the young girl down on the exam table and she frowned, unhappy to be with these new people.

Sarah bent down and looked at the pouting child, "Hello there! My name is Dr. Sarah, what's your name?"

Roy answered softly, "Mary, her name is Mary."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat just hearing his voice, but her eyes never left the child, "Well Mary would you like to play a game?"

Mary's eyes got big and she nodded eagerly. "See this? I am going to put it around your arm and you will get to squeeze this with me!"

As they made a game out of the exam, Roy looked at Sarah, he wanted to reach out and hug her, tell her he was sorry, try to explain. But he couldn't.

Dix left Mary in the capable hands of Dr. Sarah and went to check on the Mother.

Sarah called Pediatrics to have a nurse come get the child until a guardian could be located.

After little Mary's exam was done and she was cleared of any injuries, Sarah walked out of the treatment room carrying Mary on her hip as Roy followed.

Mary gave her a big hug when Nurse Sheral came to collect her, the little girl waved at Roy as she got on the elevator. He smiled weakly and waved back.

Dix came out the treatment room with Johnny in tow. "How's the Mom?" Sarah asked.

"Not so good. She's in a coma and her BP is going down. Maybe be some internal injuries." Dix frowned. "How is Mary?"

"She's fine. Not a scratch on her. Sheral took her up to Pediatrics."

Dix nodded. "Good thing she was in a car seat."

Johnny headed to the lounge with Roy trailing behind him, "Hey Doc want to get some coffee?" He winked at her, flashing his lopsided smile.

The elevators opened and Nikki walked out, "Hey Sarah!" she smiled big at her.

"Hey Nik. No thanks Johnny, next time." Sarah looked at him with sadness.

Nikki saw Roy and her smile turned into a grimace. She was headed in his direction when Sarah intercepted her, "Let's go upstairs." Sarah swung her around by the arm.

"No." Nikki swung her back around, "I want to talk to Roy for a minute." She growled.

Roy looked up and sighed, expecting the dressing down he was about to get.

"No!" Sarah barked. She pulled Nikki's arm and dragged her to the stairwell.

Roy turned and headed for the double doors, "I'll meet you in the squad." He told Johnny over his shoulder.

Johnny looked at Dix, unsure of what had just happened. Dixie shrugged and headed back to the treatment room.

Nikki yanked her arm out of Sarah's hand as soon as the stairwell door closed.

"What the **hell** is wrong with you?" she hissed.

"Don't confront him Nikki." Sarah warned in a trembling voice.

"He is a jerk and you deserve better. Remember the 2 days you just spent crying over this man?"

"I remember very well. Still have the headache to prove it. He is not a jerk. Something happened; he just won't talk about it."

"So, you are telling me that if he comes to his senses, you will take him _back_?" Nikki voice was getting louder.

"No. I didn't say anything like that and that doesn't matter right now anyway. What I _am_ saying is that something happened, because he is _not_ a jerk. It doesn't change the fact that he broke my heart." Sarah could feel tears starting to form again. "Just….Just don't confront him. Please?"

Nikki shook her head, "Only you would ask me that. You're too good for him." She hugged Sarah, still amazed that she was not furious with Roy.

As Johnny climbed in the squad he saw that Roy was resting his head on the steering wheel.

"Roy what's wrong?" He was starting to get worried about his partner.

He sighed and sat up. "I may have made a big mistake Junior."

"Is it Sarah?" Johnny frowned.

"Yeah, it's Sarah."

Roy started up the Squad and they headed to the firehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so very much for the feedback, I greatly appreciate it! Keep it going please! I want to know if the direction is right....

Still more angst in this one, and not everyone is sure what caused Roy to do what he did.

As always thanks to Emom for being a great friend and mentor.

Promise by the Moon

Emergency! Fanfiction

By: Redelflady

Chapter 10

The next few weeks Roy went back to being the sad and quiet man that everyone had been glad to see disappear. Sarah managed to avoid him as best she could. In truth their schedules helped them miss each other most of the time. If they did have to work together, no one was the wiser that they had not spoken a non work related word to each other in weeks.

On an afternoon run, Roy brought in a patient with a broken arm from a slip and fall in the bath tub. The woman was mortified to have 2 male paramedics respond but felt that Roy was the safer choice to take care of her, much to Johnny's amusement. Johnny brought in the squad and promptly disappeared at Rampart.

Roy came out of the treatment room and scanned the hallway for his partner. Dix was at the nurse's station working on paperwork. "Dix, do you know where Johnny ended up?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "He's in Pediatrics."

Roy waited for the elevators, nervously playing with the antenna on the HT. He hadn't told his partner about the actions he had taken. Obviously Johnny knew something had happened since Sarah hadn't been by or called in weeks.

Roy arrived on the 4th floor and there in front of the Pediatrics ICU were Johnny and Sarah laughing. Johnny was telling her about the tub rescue. Roy smiled hearing Sarah laugh again.

The HT in his hand went off, "Squad 51 what is your status?"

Both of them turned to look at him, Sarah's smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a look of intense hurt. She turned to Johnny and gave him a quick hug. "Please be safe." She whispered.

Johnny nodded as Sarah slipped into the Doctor's office and closed the door.

"Squad 51 available from Rampart General Hospital." Roy responded as the paramedics headed to the stairs. They had just got in the squad when LA stood them down.

Roy looked at Johnny, "You ….wanna go talk to Sarah again? I'll wait here."

Johnny shook his head "No, that's ok Roy. It's almost time for dinner, let's get back to the firehouse."

Roy nodded and headed to the street. He rubbed his face, "Do you miss her? I mean hanging out with us at the house?"

"Yeah, sometimes I do." Johnny fiddled with his green pen not looking at Roy. "She…She's real sad sometimes," Johnny swallowed. "She won't talk about you, just the kids. She really misses them."

Roy took a deep breath, "I didn't mean for this to happen. It…. It's hard to explain, something that I have to work through. She can come see the kids anytime she wants. Would you tell her that for me?"

Johnny nodded, "Sure, I will. It would go a lot further coming from you though."

"Johnny she's not gonna talk to me."

Johnny studied his partner and best friend's face, reading the emotions there. "You broke up with her didn't you Roy?"

Roy glanced at him and then back at the road. "Yeah."

"Roy _why_?!?" Johnny stopped and his eyes narrowed. "It was that run last month wasn't it? I _knew_ that bothered you! But you wouldn't talk about it."

Johnny was shocked at his friend's actions because of the run. Roy didn't do anything rash, he was the reasonable one and he always thought everything through before acting.

Roy slowly nodded.

"Talk to her Roy….."

"Johnny just because you figured it out doesn't make it right again. I still….." Roy smacked the steering wheel with the heel of his hand. "It doesn't _fix_ anything."

Roy backed the squad in the bay.

"Roy, you can't spend the rest of your life afraid of losing people." Johnny patted him on the shoulder and headed to the kitchen.

Roy sat in the squad, when Hank walked out of his office and right by him. He then backed up. "Roy you alright?"

He looked at Captain Stanley, "Yeah. Can I use your office phone for a minute?"

"Sure Roy, but make it quick, they are lining up for the pizza already."

"Thanks Cap."

Roy walked in closing the door behind him. He sat down and stared at the phone, mulling over what to say. He remembered the last time he used this phone was to call her, so he could…..he sighed.

He picked up the receiver and promptly put it down. He left the office and joined the rest of the men for dinner.

The next shift for Station 51 was a slow day, all required chores were done, and inspections were made, even a few game of basketball. Roy watched the men play but even Chet's goading could not get him to join in. He sat on his truck and watched the activity, lost in his own thoughts. Mike managed to get Johnny's attention, "What happened with him?" he nodded towards Roy. Johnny shook his head, "I just hope he comes out of it soon Mike."

At 3:00 AM the squad was called out for an injured child. The young boy fell out of the top bunk in his sleep and had a sprained elbow and possible concussion. Johnny rode in with the child and his Mother.

Roy backed the squad at Rampart next to the squad from 47. He turned off the engine and heard a familiar laugh. He headed for the doors and there was Station 47's Paramedic Tucker and Sarah talking. She was laughing at his story of their latest rescue. He felt a twinge of jealousy, which surprised him. After all he was the one that had ended it.

He cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

"Hey Roy!" The paramedic greeted him happily, shaking his hand.

"Tuck, how are you?" Roy replied.

Sarah crossed her arms and nodded at him, "Roy." She said quietly.

"Hey I was just telling the Doc about this crazy rescue we had.."

Sarah interrupted him, "Tuck, I have to go. We'll talk again another time." She turned to walk back in the hospital.

"Hey!" Tuck called after her," You wanna go get some coffee after your shift is over Doc?"

She waved back at him, "No, but thanks for asking." She continued into the hospital. Her heart was heavy and she couldn't take seeing Roy today. She had talked to Chris and Jen on the phone earlier and it was breaking her heart to not see them more often.

Tuck looked at Roy, "She is so nice and cute too. I really would like the chance to talk to her away from the hospital."

Roy absently nodded. "Excuse me Tuck, I need to check on Johnny."

Tuck shrugged and slowly walked into the hospital to wait on his partner.

Roy saw Johnny and Sarah talking at the base unit. As soon as she saw him headed that way she excused herself and walked for the stairwell.

Roy looked at Johnny, "I'll meet you at the squad in a few minutes." He followed her to the stairwell.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the next flight of stairs.

"Sarah?" he said quietly.

She got up and started up the stairs, "Wait, please." He called after her.

"Why?' Her whisper echoed off the walls.

"I ….Just want to talk to you. For a minute." He walked up a few stairs.

She sat back down, "What do we need to talk about?"

He slowly walked up a few more stairs.

"I just want to know that you're alright, that's all."

She chuckled without any humor, "That would imply that you care Roy, and I don't think that's what you want. Remember?"

Roy walked up to the landing and stood there looking at her, head down, arms crossed and chewing on her lip.

"I ….. I wish I could…..explain." he started.

"I do too," she said angrily. "I don't know what I did." She avoided his eyes.

"You didn't Sarah…." He couldn't take his eyes off of her, seeing the pain he was causing affect her whole body.

"Then what happened?" she stared at the ground.

He shook his head, "I….you…" he couldn't form the words. His heart hurt from what he had done.

He took a step towards her and she stood up, "Don't." she whispered putting up her hands to ward him away.

"I….I feel awful….I just ….." he took another step and this time she didn't move. He reached out and took her hand; she again felt that familiar surge of electricity that happened when he touched her. She closed her eyes and took a step down. The stairwell seemed alive with emotion and things yet to be said. He gently pulled her hand and she took another step down to the landing. He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He felt her exhale and put her arms around his waist. She just melted into him, missing this closeness. She laid her head on his shoulder and just worked on breathing. Roy rested his head on hers. They stood there for a few minutes, both of them aching for what they had lost.

"Roy," She pleaded, "Please, tell me how to make us all right again."

"You can't." he whispered. He felt her breath catch and she pushed him away with a strangled cry.

Her eyes flashed dark at him, "Then I guess I was stupid the whole time thinking that you really cared about me, that you cared about _us_. You were right to break up with me, if we can't talk this through, then we don't need to be together."

Roy was shaking his head wondering what he had done, the damage he had caused.

"No, you were right Roy." She wiped away a tear. "Time to move on, don't you think?

She ran past him and down the stairs, "Sarah!" he called out, his voice echoing loudly. She shook her head and ran through the door.

Tuck was at the base unit talking to his partner and Johnny when she ran up. Roy was slowly following.

"Tuck?" she said sweetly. His face lit up, "Yeah Doc?"

"My shift is over at 8:00 this morning. Where would you like to go?"

Roy stopped. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Well all right Doc! I'll pick you up here." He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm looking forward to it Tuck." She smiled at him. "See you then." She turned and slipped through the door headed for the lab.

Tuck and his partner left, saying their goodbyes to Squad 51.

Johnny turned to see Roy's face and winced at his partner's pain. Roy slowly walked by and handed Johnny the keys as he walked to the squad.

He sat silently sat in the passenger seat staring out the window.

Johnny called them in available and drove the squad back to the station. The ride was without conversation. He wanted to ask Roy what had happened, but he didn't want to add to his partner's obvious pain.

As soon as they were back at the station Roy headed for his bunk, stripping down to his boxers and curled up under the blanket, facing the wall. His mind was reeling. What had he done? How had he managed to make this so bad?

Johnny sat on his bunk staring at Roy's back. He wasn't sure what to do, but he felt the need to do something. He hadn't seen Roy like this since Jo died. He could feel his friend's pain like a fever radiating from his body.

He walked over and firmly patted Roy on the shoulder the only gesture he could think of. Roy pulled his hand from under the covers and patted Johnny's hand, before curling up even tighter.

Roy spent his two days off sullen and sulking on the couch watching TV with the kids. Johnny gingerly tried to talk all around asking him what was wrong. Each time Roy politely shut him down.

Roy was lying on the couch watching Jen make a bracelet. He smiled at her intense attention to making sure every bead looked just right and was in the correct place. She was so much like her Mother.

"Who is that for Jen?"

She smiled at him, "Sarah Bear."

"Oh. Do you want me to give it to her for you?"

"Nope, I'll give it to her tomorrow."

Roy sat up curiously looking at his daughter. "Where are you seeing her tomorrow?"

Jen put the finishing touches on the bracelet and proudly held it up for him to see. "She has lunch with me and Chris at school once a week. Do you think she will like it Daddy?"

He leaned over and hugged her, "She'll love it honey."

The next day found Squad 51 busy through early afternoon, multiple runs had them tired and hungry, but they seriously need supplies. They stopped by Rampart in the late afternoon to stock up.

Kel, Joe, Sarah and Dix were around the base station talking when Roy and Johnny walked up. Johnny whistled, "Wow! Who got the flowers?" He smelled the 2 dozen long stemmed roses. "Dix" he winked, "Who have you been dating?"

She smiled at him, "Oh their not for me, Johnny, seems a paramedic at 47 has a crush on our Dr. Blaylock."

Johnny looked at Roy, his face blank and pale. "Come on Pally, let's get some supplies." He guided Roy to the cabinet.

The conversation behind them continued. "So Sarah, where exactly did he take you?' Kel chuckled.

"Just out for coffee after work a couple days ago. They're lovely, but it's a little bit overkill." She fiddled with the bow tied around the vase.

Roy's jaw clenched, she had really gone out with Tuck.

Dr. Early smiled at her, "Well I think it's nice for a young man to send his girl flowers for no reason."

"I'm not his girl Joe. I'm not anyone's girl." Sarah frowned.

Johnny was trying to get supplies quickly and get Roy out of there. He could see this was a conversation he didn't want to hear.

Dixie was checking the list of supplies when she noticed Sarah's bracelet.

"I suppose that Tuck gave you that as well?"

Sarah looked at Roy, "No. Roy's daughter Jen made it for me."

"Well Roy you should be very proud, she did a great job on that. Smart girl you have there." Dixie patted him on the shoulder.

Roy looked at Dixie, avoiding Sarah's eyes, "Smarter than her Dad." He grabbed the supplies and headed to the squad.

Kel looked at Johnny, "What's wrong with Roy lately?"

"It's nothing that we can fix Doc." And he followed Roy out the bay doors.

Johnny leaned against the squad as Roy put up the supplies and fought getting on of the doors locked. "Roy, you ok?"

"Yeah Junior, let's go."

Roy spent the rest of the shift in silence, lost in his thoughts.

He had pushed her away because he was afraid of losing her, and now he had truly lost her.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the great feedback, I really appreciate it! Keep it coming. There are some answers in this one, but as life often is, with answers come more questions and angst!

Thanks to Emom for being a great friend and mentor.

I don't own the rights to our guys at Station 51, I'm just having some fun!

Promise by the Moon

Emergency! Fanficiton

By: Redelflady

Chapter 11

Jen woke early and quietly dressed. It was 8:30 in the morning and she had made up her mind that they were going. She peeked in her father's room and watched him sleeping curled up on his side.

She smiled and quietly walked halfway to the bed before unleashing her best war cry and jumping on Roy with everything she had. "Ugh!" Roy groaned as she hit his back with momentum. "Morning Daddy!" she showered his face with kisses. "Morning Princess" he muttered.

"When are we are we leaving?" she asked as she jumped on him again.

"Oh! Honey be careful please! I don't know if we're going.."

Chris who was now standing in the doorway, his sleep disturbed by his sister's yell, snorted. "But Dad you said you would think about it."

"I know, but it will take time to get the truck loaded, and it's going to be crowded."

Chris frowned, "It's the 4th of July Dad. We never do anything on your days off anymore." He was fed up with his Dad moping all the time.

"I know, I'm sorry guys. I'm just…"

Johnny came walking in with a cup of coffee. "Trucks loaded we need to get going. Hank and Em are saving a place for us."

Jen smiled from ear to ear at her Dad, "Plllleeeeaaassseeee?"

Roy sighed, glaring at Johnny, "Ok."

"Whoo Hoo!" Jen cried and jumped on her Dad again. This time even Chris joined jumped in and they both tickled their Dad til he could take no more.

After some coffee and a stop by the store for supplies, they were on their way. An hours drive later they were at the beach and it was crowded. Hank and Em had saved them a spot next to their canopy. The rest of Station 51 A shift was already there. The whole area seemed full of Fireman. Station 47 men were close by and beyond them were some other stations.

Roy covered the kids in sunscreen and turned them loose with Hank and Emily's daughters. A game of volleyball started between several stations, Roy enjoyed watching while Emily took pictures of the game with a new camera.

He was watching Johnny and Chet argue over who should serve when his 'Dad' hearing picked up Jen's voice yelling.

He scanned the crowd and saw Jen running full tilt. He followed her progress and saw her fly into Sarah's arms. Chris was not far behind, hugging her tight. She kissed them both and he saw Jen point out their umbrella. Hank's daughters also ran up and hugged her, Roy was momentarily confused by this, how would she know the Hank's daughters? Sarah walked over their way with all 4 children hanging on her.

Roy smiled as she walked up, bright blue bikini top and shorts, hair down and dark sunglasses. She was pale as the sand and her freckles stood out in the bright sunlight.

Emily who had been standing next to Roy, stopped and looked up. Roy watched as her eyes got big. "Sarah?"

Sarah smiled as she walked up. "Oh Sarah, you're back!" Emily walked up and hugged her through the children as best she could. Emily sent their oldest, Caroline to find her father, who was last seen fishing the volleyball out of the water.

Roy walked up and took Jen so the two women could talk. "Roy, do you know our Sarah Bear?" Emily asked.

Roy nodded, with a meek smile. "Yeah, we've met. I didn't know that _you_ knew her."

"Oh Hank knew her before he and I even met. Sarah, when did you get back?"

"A few months ago." Sarah looked down sheepishly.

"Months?? Why didn't you tell us?" Emily reached out and brushed a curl out of her face, a very motherly gesture.

"I ….. needed to get back to life here, on my own."

Johnny now joined them and watched the two women talk, obviously very fond of each other.

"Here comes Hank." Em nodded toward her husband walking up the beach.

Roy saw Sarah's face light up, like she was seeing one of her brothers. Hank looked at the group and stopped. "Sarah Bear?" he said, a look of disbelief on his face.

Sarah started to run to him, Hank catching her in his arms and swinging her around. The whole time he was talking to her and she was nodding and laughing. It reminded Roy of Johnny and Jen when they were playing.

Roy and Johnny looked at Emily, unsure about this display.

"She's like a sister to Hank, boys." Emily laughed.

Hank introduced her to the station 51 family. Chet smiled coyly, eyeing her up and down, "So why do people call you Sarah _Bear_?"

She smirked at the question, "I will have to answer that another time."

"So Bear, who in the family is here and where are they?" Hank asked

"Big blue canopy over there, most of the brothers are here, except the twins."

"Well, we will go over and say hello, come on Em."

Johnny took the kids under the umbrella with the promise of food, leaving Sarah and Roy there alone.

"Hi." he nodded to her.

"Hello" she replied in kind crossing her arms.

"Sarah..I…uh." He scratched his head.

She stopped him, "Roy I wasn't planning on running into you today. I don't want to go through this……whole thing. I just want to have a nice day. I don't want to deal with this right now."

He nodded. "Ok. But can I ask you to do something please?"

"What's that?"

"Have lunch with us, the kids would really like it and so would I."

She thought about for a moment. "It would be nice to spend time with Chris and Jen."

He didn't miss the fact that she left his name out of her statement.

She joined them under the umbrella where Johnny was getting the food out and Jen was pouting.

"What's the matter pumpkin?" Sarah sat down next to her.

"Uncle Johnny won't let me cut the tomatoes. Says I can't hold the knife"

"Well, he just wants to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Sarah hugged her.

"So Sarah, how do you know the Cap?" Johnny asked, handing her the tomatoes and knife.

"He was a boot under my Dad when he was a Captain. He spent a lot of time at our house after his Mom passed away. He became part of the family."

They set up a production line of making sandwiches. Shortly Chet and Marco showed up with sandwiches and joined them. Chet and Johnny entertained them all with really bad jokes. After they ate Chet, Marco and Johnny headed out to prowl for girls. Jen was getting sleepy eyed and laid down with her head on Sarah's lap. She ran her fingers through the young girls hair and hummed to her. Shortly she was sound asleep. Chris lying on the other side of her smiled as she rubbed his back. He fought falling asleep with so much activity around, but Sarah managed to get him to doze.

Roy watched her with the kids and ached. How could he have hurt this woman who was so caring and loving? He moved the umbrella as the sun shifted. "Do you want me to take her?" He offered as Jen sprawled out on her.

"No, I really don't mind at all." She smiled down at the young girl with a look of love.

"I haven't seen you at work that much lately. Have you been in pediatrics a lot?"

She looked at him, "Some, but mostly I've been avoiding you." She looked back down at Chris and rubbed his sleeping head.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Roy frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked over at him. "And I know you don't want to talk about it, but I…. really need to."

She closed her eyes and sighed, nodding every so slightly. "I miss us Roy." She whispered.

"I do too. I should have…. Should have told you what happened." He looked at her with anguished eyes. "That night before…..We had a run, a housewife, young. Husband came home and she was down in the kitchen. Heart attack." Sarah could see tears in his eyes. "I couldn't save her, the Doctors couldn't save her. We did all we could, I **knew** what to do, but, she….."

Sarah watched him flex his hands open and closed, reliving the events in his mind. "All….All I could think about was…. Jo and you. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too." He took a deep breath, "I was afraid that you were going to die and….I wouldn't be able to save you. I ….didn't…" He looked down trying to control his emotions.

She looked at him, "I don't know what to do Roy. I hate being away from you. It hurts to try and avoid you." She wiped an errant tear from her face.

He reached over and took her hand, "At the first test of our relationship, I failed. I'm sorry, I should have been stronger."

She squeezed his hand, "You don't have to be stronger, _just talk to me_. Tell me what's going through your mind. Don't you think I've had the same thoughts Roy? I worry about you at work. Every time I hear a siren I wonder if you're alright. I wonder if you will be brining someone in on the next ambulance or someone will be bringing you in. Just talk to me."

Her words encouraged him, "I will, I promise. Will…will you give me another chance? Can we try again?"

"No." She shook her head. The word visibly affected him.

"You broke my heart Roy. I'm not putting myself out there again like that. I shouldn't have in the first place. I should have known better."

He looked at her pleadingly, "Please give me a chance. I won't let you down again. I've been a mess without you."

She looked out at the water, watching the sunlight sparkle on the waves, pondering his request for a few minutes, chewing on her lip. "I don't know, I'll really have to think about it."

Roy sighed, it was better than a flat no. "Ok, I'll take that."

"Hey Roy!" Johnny called, "Come on, we've been challenged in volleyball!"

"Go ahead." Sarah whispered, squeezing his hand again, "I'll watch the kids. Go have fun."

Roy joined the crowd around the net; station 47 had challenged 51 to a best of 3 set of volleyball.

Emily came over and sat with Sarah while the game was going on, bragging rights were on the line so the game was loud. After much argument about who won the last set, station 51 was declared the winner.

Roy let the kids drag him in the water for a while, while Hank and his daughters joined them. Sarah stayed at Roy's umbrella helping Emily get food ready for dinner.

As everyone was preparing for the fireworks, Sarah slipped on a t shirt to ward off the cool breeze of the evening. Roy sat in the sand with his back against a palm tree while the kids were playing with the sparklers that Chet brought. He motioned Sarah to come sit with him, and she obliged. They sat shoulder to shoulder against the palm tree watching the fireworks.

"Did you have a good day?" He whispered in her ear.

"I had a great day." She whispered back. She closed her eyes and Roy watched the colored lights reflect off of her face.

He kissed her cheek and she smiled. She turned to look at him, wanting to get lost in his blue eyes, but still not sure enough to trust him that much. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She blushed and rested her forehead on his, both smiling. He so desperately wanted to undo what he had done.

"Are you still going out with Tuck?"

She sat back, "No, we only went out once. He's a nice guy, but not the one for me. I better get going, traffic is going to be awful."

He nodded, "If you have to go."

"Say goodnight to the kids for me. I'll see you at work. Please be careful." She brushed his cheek with her lips.

"You too. I'll see you soon."

He watched her walk to the parking lot and climb in her truck.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone for the wonderful feedback! I really appreciate that!

This chapter was more difficult, writing a fire scene with lots of stuff going on. I am hope I didn't make any mistakes in the firefighter or medical areas.

As always thanks to Emom for being a good friend and mentor.

I don't own our guys from Station 51, just having some fun!

Promise by the Moon

A fanfiction

By: Redelflady

Chapter 12

Next shift found the Station very busy and without any downtime. As soon as the shift started they were running from call to call. Roy was still waiting on an answer from Sarah. He was anxious to show her he was never going to push her away again, but pushing for an answer might just do that very thing. So he was contented to talked to her on the phone a few times and that seemed to make her happy.

Finally at mid morning they found a few moments to eat, sit and talk about the calls, the 4th of July party. Just as the coffee was done brewing the Klaxons rang again.

"Station 51, Engine 116, Engine 29, Engine 31, Truck 127, Battalion 14, Deluge 105. Explosion and structure fire at 1150 6th Avenue. Cross Street Olympic. Time out 1049."

Captain Stanley responded at the base unit, "Station 51 10-4 KMG-365." He routinely handed the address to Roy and jogged to the now started Engine.

They were first to arrive on the scene, with the first floor fully involved.

"Chet, Marco pull 3 ½." and start on that left corner."

Another engine pulled up and the Cap called on the HT, "Engine 116. Start on the South side. See if you can get that knocked down."

A man came running up, clothes and face covered in soot. "Hey! We have a bunch of people on that 3rd floor."

"How many?" Hank growled.

"Maybe 50? The first floor.." An explosion rocked the ground sending blooms of dark smoke high up. They all ducked as a fine rain of debris fell across them.

"What is on the first floor?" Hank caught the smell of chemicals. "Everybody masks on!" he called on the HT.

"The first floor is a testing and research for an oil company. Don't know what they have in there. I have no idea who was in there. I know there are offices on the 3rd floor."

The man coughed.

"I need a better count on how many people are in there." Hank demanded.

"I'm sorry I don't know. I'm just the property manager."

"LA this is Captain Stanley Engine 51, we need a second alarm at out location."

"10-4 Engine 51."

LA toned out Truck 8 and truck 116.

Johnny and Roy came running up, putting on their masks. "What do we have Cap?"

"Approximately 50 people on the 3rd floor. You guys are going to have to do a search. First floor is possibly full of chemicals. Wear all protective gear. Understand?"

Both men nodded and headed with the property manager to the side entrance.

Batallion Chief McConnike arrived on scene and took over the running of the firefighters. "Hank, call dispatch and see if Rampart will send a Doctor out for triage. Let them know we have unknown chemicals. Get ambulances and more paramedics." Hank nodded. Another explosion rocked the sight. "Make it quick."

Sarah was loading more supplies in her truck with Kel's help. "Are you sure you don't mind? I just can't spare anyone else."

"For the 5th time, I don't mind. I have done triage on site before. I will keep in contact with you on the bio phone." She climbed in her truck, "I'll be fine, Kel. Don't worry."

She arrived at the site rather quickly, driving up to the Battalion Chief. "Ma'am you are going to have to move that."

"Hi Chief. I'm here from Rampart to triage."

"Hank! Get her set up in a safe area please. Have your guys come out with anyone yet?"

"Not yet, Sarah, move your truck over here. Brice and Tom will be here shortly to spell Gage and Desoto. We have multiple ambulances on the way." He handed her a turn out coat. "Put this on; don't take it off till this is done."

Sarah nodded and started setting up air tanks and IV's to wash out eyes and blankets. She got the med box and bio phone from the squad and quickly braided her hair to keep it out of the way.

Roy and Johnny came out with a handful of the office workers, most of them only affected by smoke.

"How is it?" Hank asked as he helped them bring the victims in the triage area.

"Hot as hell and the smoke smells awful." Johnny rubbed his eyes.

"Squad 47 will be here shortly and they will spell you. Go back in one more time and be careful."

They both checked their air and ran back in.

A group of non critical victims were directed out and sent to triage. Sarah was washing out eyes and applying oxygen to the victims. Only a couple were transported, those with the most trouble breathing.

Johnny and Roy came out again with a few more, these more seriously injured. Two with severe burns and one with a head wound.

As they brought them to the safer area, they were directed to sit down as well and get on O2. Sarah went to work on the patients with burns, covering them with sterile blankets and washing them with saline.

"Tom, Brice your turn in." Hank directed. Sarah motioned for ambulance attendants to take the burned people in as she got on the bio phone and let Rampart know what injuries were coming their way.

Roy was coughing and breathing the O2 when he heard her voice. He hadn't even noticed who was wearing the turnout coat. He watched her work on the patient with the head injury, efficient and fluid. She finally had him stabilized enough he could be transported.

As soon as Rampart was alerted, she started working on another firefighter that was brought in coughing. She sat him next to Roy and put a mask on him.

Roy nodded at her, "Dr. Blaylock." He said through his mask.

She smiled at him, "Paramedic Desoto."

She leaned over and checked Roy's mask, "You breathing alright?" He nodded and then coughed. She put the stethoscope under the turnout coat to his chest. "Breath in deep." She listened to each lung. "I don't like it, wish we knew what chemicals were in there."

A few more office workers came out, most coughing and with minor cuts and abrasions.

Roy and Johnny both assisted with the injured as Tom and Brice went back in. The explosions were becoming more frequent, raining down small bits of debris on the triage area, even though they were well away from the affected area.

Hank found a spare helmet on the truck and slipped it over her head, pulling the strap tight. "Leave it on." He ordered. She smirked and nodded. "Yes sir."

Another explosion, much bigger rocked the area, Sarah saw a fireman go down and while his partner was wrestling with the hose, she ran out of the safe area and helped him up and back to triage to check out. As soon as she had given him the once over and applied O2, she stood up. Roy grabbed her arm and swung her around. "What are you _doing_?" He yelled.

"He was down and I went to get him." She tried to pull her arm away, but he wouldn't let go. "_You _don't leave here. _We_ go out there. You see someone go down, you let _us _know. Am I clear?" She had never heard him so angry. He was panicked at the thought of her being injured or something much worse.

"Don't speak to me like I am a child!" she yelled, "Let go of me. _Now_."

Hank walked up on this exchange and stepped in. "Roy's right. You don't leave here. You are not a firefighter. We take the risk, you don't. I don't want to have to tell your Dad that you were injured at a fire."

She angrily turned away and began working on another of the injured.

Tom and Brice came back with more injured from the fire. Sarah went to work on one woman that was severely injured. Roy assisted her, but sadly the patient was too far gone, severe burns and lungs that had been exposed to too much smoke. After several attempts to revive the patient, she had to call it.

Roy saw the sadness in her eyes, like the day he had first met her at Rampart. She covered the woman up and had the attendant call for the coroner. Roy extended his hand to help her stand up.

"Please, Sarah, I don't want you to get hurt. Just stay in here, for me ok? I need to know you are safe."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Roy, John. Suit up, you're back in!" Hank called.

They both put on fresh tanks and conferred with Squad 47 to determine which areas had been covered.

After being in for a few minutes, another explosion rocked the building as the south corner collapsed. Sarah looked at Hank in panic, "Squad 51 do you read?" He called on the HT.

"We're fine Cap." Johnny answered. "Getting awful hot here, the smoke is much thicker."

"Be careful, and hurry up."

"10-4 Cap."

More firefighters came in with coughing and minor abrasions. Sarah began treatment while the 47 Paramedics were still on oxygen. The building groaned as another section gave way. Debris flew out, hitting one of the firefighters. He was brought in and Sarah started working on him, it was not severe but he had a concussion and would be out for a few shifts.

Roy and Johnny were coming out with more injured when the building began the final collapse. Roy was coughing worse and he was sharing his mask with a hysterical woman. Pieces of debris flew in all directions, one chunk of concrete hitting Roy and glancing off of his shoulder. He grunted as he went down taking the woman down with him.

Sarah saw him fall; her heart skipped a beat, "ROY!!!" She screamed and ran, however Hank managed to grab the back of her turn out coat pulling her back before she could get anywhere. She turned to him hissing. "Let go of me!"

"You stay here, remember?" He barked at her.

Hank ran out and helped Roy back in to the triage area. Sarah determined there were no severely injured and began working on Roy while 47 worked on the other injured. Putting him on oxygen, she carefully took off his helmet and turn out coat.

"I'm fine just sore." He mumbled under the mask.

"Hush, I'm the Doctor." She flashed the pen light in his eyes. "Did you get hit in the head?"

"No." he coughed. She listened to his lungs again. "They sound worse. Keep the mask on."

She looked at his back," You're bleeding. I need you to get your shirt off." She started unbuttoning his shirt and he groaned as she slowly slid it off.

The top and back of his shoulder was starting to bruise already, there was a deep cut on the top and back of his shoulder. She started cleaning the area and he winced.

"Hold still, I need to get a bandage on it." He was fighting her, "Owwww!"

"Stop moving around." She ordered.

Johnny started laughing, "Come on Roy, behave. Is he gonna be Ok Doc?"

"Yeah, I think so. Needs some X rays and stitches."

Once the fire was finally under control, the last ambulance headed to Rampart. Roy was told to take the last one in but waited. Trying to make sure Sarah was supervised and wouldn't get into trouble.

Sarah started the clean up of the mess left by treating the injured. "Roy! What the hell are you still doing here?" Hank was staring at his senior paramedic with a very unhappy look.

"Sorry Cap. I wanted to make sure the more seriously injured made it in first?" he suggested.

"Don't worry Hank, I have to go back to the hospital, I'll take him in the truck." Roy started coughing. "Mask on please." She shook her head. "Stubborn thing, he's going to be out a couple of shifts. His lungs aren't in good shape right now and his shoulder will need to be stitched up."

"I'll call in for a replacement." Hank nodded as he helped get Roy and an oxygen tank loaded in the truck.

"Thanks for your help Sarah. Next time you don't leave the safe area ok?" Hank patted her arm.

She sighed, "Yes sir."

She headed the truck to Rampart, looking over at him, smoke all over his face, making his eyes seem even brighter. He coughed and this time it had him doubled over. "That worries me. Unless you have a break in your shoulder you should be ok, but your lungs.."

He smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

She managed to get close to the emergency doors and help him out of the truck her arm around his waist and his across her shoulder as she pulled the O2 tank behind them.

Dixie looked up from the desk of the swamped Emergency room and saw Roy with a bloody t shirt and an oxygen mask on, being helped by Dr. Blaylock in full turn out gear. "Well my goodness, this is a rag tag couple." Dixie smiled at them.

"Is there a treatment room we can use? He needs stitches and x rays."

"Sure, use the one around the corner, it should be empty. I'll call x ray for you."

"Thanks Dix."

She got Roy situated on the exam table as x ray showed up, "I want the shoulder and ribs on the right side please."

She stepped out of the room only to realize that she still had on the helmet and turn out coat. She chuckled to herself, _Bet Pops would be proud of me now_. She went down to admissions to check on some of the patients that had been sent it. Dixie joined her and they discussed the effects of the unknown chemicals.

Sarah saw X ray going back upstairs and went back to check on Roy, taking off the turn out gear as she walked in the room.

Roy sat up and started coughing again. "Mask on." She ordered. She listened to his lungs and shook her head. "Let's get started on your stitches ok?'

He nodded, she shot him with a numbing agent and worked on cleaning up the area without causing him too much discomfort. "Looks like you will need 8-12 stitches." She started stitching him up, taking her time to make sure the scar would be as small as possible.

Shortly the door opened and Dr. Brackett came in with the X rays. "No fractures, Roy."

"Good. You want to supervise her sewing me up?" He laughed and then started coughing again. Sarah looked at him and he put the mask on again.

"Roy if your lungs are that affected you should stay overnight. We don't know what those chemicals were that you were breathing." Kel said as Sarah finished.

"No. I'm not staying. This is not life threatening."

"Roy, what if you have a reaction later? You should be here so we can keep an eye on you."

"No, I appreciate your concern Dr. Brackett, but I am not staying overnight."

Kel's voice was getting irritated. "I could call your Captain and insist that he make you stay Roy, I don't want to."

Roy matched his tone, "I don't want you to either. This is not serious. Ouch."

He shot a look at Sarah. "I won't stay, if I feel bad later I will come back."

"We don't know if you might have a reaction, and coming back might delay treatment."

Roy pulled down the mask, "I…"

"Ok let's stop this." Sarah put up her hands frustrated with their argument. "I understand why Roy doesn't want to stay Kel. I wouldn't want to stay either. You forget that we both lost someone here, coming here everyday can be hard enough, but staying overnight would take a lot. I was off shift 2 hours ago and have 2 days off. I will take him home and keep an eye on him till Johnny is off shift. If anything changes I will make sure he is right back here. Can we all agree to that?"

Both men slowly nodded. Sarah continued "I will take a tank of O2 with us, I will check his vitals regularly and if his lungs get worse we will come back."

She patched up his shoulder and smiled at them both. "Are we all going to play nice now?" Kel nodded, "It's still not ideal, but I will feel better with a doctor around to check on his stats." Kel heard his name paged and smiled, "No rest for the weary." And he hurried to another trauma room.

Sarah stood next to Roy, "I mean it, if you have any issues we are coming back."

He smiled, "Smoke looks good on you."

She chuckled, "Never had that one before. I'm going to load up the truck and be back to get you in a minute ok?"

She grabbed the coat and helmet and headed to the desk. A few minutes later she came back to collect Roy.

She managed to get him loaded in the truck even with his injured arm in a sling.

He coughed again, "I know, I know, Mask on please." He breathed deeply and winked at her.

"Let's get you home Roy Desoto."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank for all the wonderful feedback! You have no idea how I appreciate it. Please let me know what you think!

I am not in the medical field so any errors are my own.

I don't own our guys at Station 51, just having some fun!

Emergency! Fanficion

By: Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

**Chapter 13**

Sarah managed to get Roy in the house without much issue, pulling the O2 tank behind them.

"Let's get you set up in bed." She guided him to the master bedroom. Stacking up the pillows behind him and got him comfortably situated on the bed. He started coughing grimacing as the action was now affecting his sore and injured body.

"I'm going to get you some water and I have some mild pain killers that you can take, they won't knock you out, but help with the soreness."

She went to the kitchen and shortly came back with a glass of ice water. He guzzled the water, not realizing how dehydrated he was. She refilled the water in the bathroom and wetted down a washcloth.

She watched as he downed another glass of water handing him the pill before he finished it off.

She sat down next to him and started wiping his face, "You're filthy."

"I can do that." He said muffled through the mask.

"I know, but I want to." She smiled at him, brushing his hair out of his face, feeling like she needed to take care of him.

"Have you had a chance to think about what we talked about at the beach?" he was afraid to ask, but the not knowing was driving him crazy.

She looked deep in his bright blue eyes, "I thought about it." She continued wiping his face.

He pulled off the mask, his heart was beating faster, hoping beyond hope that she would give him another chance. That she would let him show her how much he cared for her, how much he loved her.

"I want to say yes, but….." She whispered, "I'm afraid Roy. I don't want to go through having a broken heart again."

"I won't break your heart, I won't hurt you ever again Sarah." He took a deep breath out of the mask.

"I don't think you meant to the first time." Her heartache was plain to see. "If you didn't mean to then, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"Please don't do this; don't you think I have punished myself enough? I need you in my life. Give us another chance, I promise you won't be sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves but it didn't work. Her heart was screaming yes, while her mind was warning her to be cautious. She was knotted inside, slowly closing her eyes, her heart won, she nodded.

"O.K. we'll try again." She exhaled and looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

His heart almost leapt out of his chest, "You won't ever be sorry."

He caressed her cheek. "You were going to run out of the safe area today to get me, weren't you? Even after I told you not to."

She nodded. "You were hurt and I wanted to help you. I don't ever want to see you hurt." She looked down knowing there was more she wanted to say, but she was still hesitant.

"Sarah." He whispered, putting his hand under her chin, "I love you, don't ever put yourself in danger for me."

When she looked back up, tears were running down her face, "I love you Roy and I will do anything I can to make sure you are safe."

The weight of their words hung in the air as they looked at each other. They had both admitted their true feelings for each other and it was a relief. She rested her head under his chin and wiped away a tear. He pulled her tight to him with his arm around her shoulder.

After a few moments she sat up and looked him deep in the eyes, "Please don't break my heart again Roy."

"I won't ever push you away again, I love you my Maria."

She smiled at his pet name for her, "I love you too."

He kissed her, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

He pulled back as his cough returned and she slipped the mask back on him. "I'm going to get a change of clothes out of the truck and shower. Keep the mask on I'll be right back."

She jogged out to the truck and grabbed her jump bag. Walking back in the bedroom she saw that his eyes were closed, she watched him for a moment to check on his breathing. When she was sure his breathing was not too labored, she quietly closed the bathroom door and showered, trying to wash the smoke smell off of her and out of her hair.

Checking in her bag, all she had were some clean, well worn scrubs. She shrugged, at least she would be comfortable. Towel drying her hair she slowly opened the door and he was sitting up and on the phone. She frowned at him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I will. Bye." He hung up and coughed harder this time, bending over and grimacing at the pain in his shoulder.

She walked over to him and helped him sit back up after he was breathing better. She put the mask back over his face.

"I asked Hal and Mary to take the kids for a couple nights, and I called the station."

He breathed deeply.

"I could have done that for you." She gently scolded.

"I don't know that Hal and Mary are ready for you to….. discuss the kids yet."

"You're probably right. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." He smiled trying to cover the pain he was feeling, the pills had only helped take the edge off.

"Ok I will go see what you have in the pantry. Wait here. If you need me yell."

He lay back on the pillows, and slowly nodded.

She dug around in the fridge and cabinets and ended up making grilled cheese sandwiches with chips and she made lemonade.

She found a serving tray and brought the food in with a smile. Once she had him settled she sat on the bed across from him. He managed to eat without coughing, she was encouraged by this.

"Thanks for making lunch." He downed another glass of lemonade.

"I think I'll need to go grocery shopping for you soon. Not a lot of supplies."

He nodded, "Haven't felt much like it lately."

She ate a little bit and when they were done she took the tray away. Walking back in the bedroom she saw him up.

"What do you need?"

"Bathroom." He pointed.

She smiled, "I'll let you handle that on your own."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." He chuckled.

She checked the air tank and when he came back in she put the mask back on him.

"Lie down and rest." She directed while helping him get comfortable.

She grabbed a couple of pillows and propped up facing him the opposite way on the bed. Just within reach if he needed help.

He reached out and patted her curled up knees. "Thank you."

She giggled. "So we finally have a whole night together, alone and you are injured. Bad timing huh?"

"I know. Certainly not what I had wanted."

She took a deep breath and decided to say what had been on her mind. "Roy we both know that just because two people love each other doesn't mean that things will work. We're not idealistic kids. We love each other but are we both committed enough to make this work?" He coughed and put the mask on again, breathing deep. She started to sit up and he waved her back. After a moment he pulled the mask down again. "I am not interested in trying with anyone else but you. We will make this work. There will be bumps in the road and there will trying times, but never, ever think that I don't love you."

She reached up and held his hand smiling.

They spent the afternoon talking about their lives, sharing stories and laughter. Finally Roy dozed off and she was not far behind him. Both of them fitfully sleeping for a couple of hours.

She woke to find him staring at her, she stretched and yawned. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "I haven't coughed since we fell asleep."

She grabbed the stethoscope and sat up listening to his lungs. "You sound better. How do you feel?"

"Sore but happy." He hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"Good. Let me go see about some dinner. I may have to make a run to the grocery store."

He hugged her tighter, "Just order a pizza. I don't want you to go anywhere tonight ok?"

He didn't want her to be anywhere but there, with him. He just wanted to exist with her at that moment and no one else.

"Ok. Pizza it is." She nodded and kissed him again.

She got up and walked to the kitchen to get drinks and order the pizza. Roy watched her walk out smiling. He was a very lucky man to find two women in his life that he loved so much.

When she came back with more lemonade, he was walking to the bathroom. "I want to take a shower, I need to get this smell off of me."

"I don't want you to get your stitches wet, so no shower. You can take a tub bath."

He growled at her, "Tub bath? No, I can shower. I'll be careful."

"Well at least let me see if I have a big enough waterproof bandage to put on there."

She dug through her limited supplies and found something to cover the stitches. She helped him get his arm out of the sling.

"You're shoulder is turning really blue, please don't use it more than you have to ok? I don't like you doing this."

"I really need to get this chemical smell off of me, I will be careful. I promise."

He smiled at her and headed to the shower.

The pizza arrived shortly after that. Sarah got paper plates and napkins, determined they were going to have another picnic in the bedroom. Roy came walking out with only a towel tied around his waist.

"Wow! As your doctor I shouldn't be staring this much!" She laughed raising an eyebrow.

He blushed, "I forgot to bring some clean clothes in the bathroom with me."

"Oh…um….I'll go in the living room while you change." She stated to get up.

"You don't have to, I mean…." He sighed, "Just look that way."

She laughed, "Sure. But let me look at your shoulder before you put a t shirt on please."

A few minutes and a few curses later, "You can turn around now."

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a pair of shorts on. "I don't think I'll even try to put a shirt on."

She checked out his arm, he managed to keep the injury mostly dry. "Let's put the sling back on, I want to make sure you keep your arm as immobilized as possible."

"Ok." He winced as the sling went back on.

She got him comfy on the bed again and had the tray ready with pizza. They ate in relative silence, it was obvious he was tired. The physical and mental exhaustion from the day was catching up with him.

"You haven't had the oxygen on in a while." She pointed out happily.

"My lungs feel better, but my shoulder is really sore."

"Let me clear away this away and I will get you a stronger pain killer and you can go to sleep. I'll sleep in the living room."

"No, I want you to sleep in here with me. Sarah I don't ever want you that far away."

She was not sure why, but his request touched her and she had to look away for a minute, afraid she would cry again.

"You ok?" he reached out and touched her shoulder.

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Let me...." her voice trailed off as she quickly she went to the kitchen, trying to catch her breath and her thoughts. She put the left over pizza in the fridge. Turning around she was startled as Roy was standing there. "What's the matter?" He pulled her in, nestling her head on his shoulder breathing deeply of her sweet smell.

She started to cry. "It's just, you and I, seeing you get hurt today….it's a lot of things."

"Come on let's go lay down, you must be exhausted too after working at the site and taking care of me." He led her back into the bedroom.

"Do you want a t shirt to sleep in or do you want to sleep in your scrubs."

"T shirt would be fine, thank you."

She changed in the bathroom and went about getting him situated on the bed. "Do you want to try laying flat? Your lungs may have issues with that."

"I want to try, I don't sleep as well sitting up."

She nodded and pulled back the sheets and took some of the pillows and threw them to the other side of the bed. She moved the oxygen tank closer and put the mask on the night stand. "If you start to feel distressed, grab this and then wake me up."

She handed him a pain pill and the glass of water. "It should help you fall asleep."

He tentatively lay down flat in the bed. She sat next to him watching. "So far so good."

She crawled over to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, still keeping an eye on him.

"I'm alright. The lungs feel much better." He yawned.

"Let me turn the light out. I should have done that while I was over there." She gingerly crawled across him and turned the light off.

"Oh you can just do that anytime you like." He wrapped his arm around her waist. She crawled back some and kissed him. "Go to sleep." She whispered in his ear.

"Damn it." He muttered.

She curled up on his other shoulder and very soon they were both sound asleep. Sometime after midnight his coughing woke her up. She sat up immediately and in the dark managed to get the oxygen mask on him and turn the tank on.

"Breath babe." She stroked his head. After a few more coughs he calmed down and was able to breathe easier. "Better?" She asked, he nodded.

"Let's just put another pillow under your head ok?"

She fluffed up a pillow and got him situated again. He pulled down the mask, "Can you turn the light on and then off again?" he smiled.

"Stop it!" She kissed his forehead. "Do you need another pain med?"

"No I'll be alright."

She walked to the other side of the bed and turned the O2 tank off and went to the bathroom, she filled his water glass again. She went back around the bed and crawled back in. She curled up watching him, "Go back to sleep. I will be right here when you wake up." He nodded and yawned slowly falling asleep again, she smiled as she dozed as well.

Sometime later, Roy heard a noise, not sure if he was dreaming he tried to focus on the sound. He was so tired, he started drifting off again, and then he heard it again. Was it crying? He wondered if Jen was crying again, but slowly he remembered that Jen was not there. The sound was heartbreaking, a thin wail of crying. Roy tried harder this time to focus, when he realized it was Sarah. He looked over at her curled up away from him on the bed. In the faint moonlight he could see her shaking.

"Sarah?" he reached out and touched her shoulder. There was no physical response, the unearthly sound continued.

"Sarah!" he said louder, grabbing her shoulder and gently shaking her. The sound stopped, but she didn't respond.

"Wake up." Roy ran his hand down her back, "Wake up Sarah."

She quickly sat up, looking the other way, trying to shake the nightmare from her foggy mind. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. She stood up and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind her. He sat up too fast and started coughing, pulling the mask on he stared at the bathroom door.

She washed her face and stared at the mirror. _Why now?_ She thought. _I haven't had a nightmare in weeks? He must think I am crazy._

Taking a deep breath in an effort to collect her thoughts, she heard him coughing. She opened the door observing him with the mask on trying to catch his breath. She picked up the stethoscope from the nightstand and listened to his lungs. She frowned, "Better, but still not 100%."

"Bad dream?" he asked through the mask.

"Yes. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you. Why don't you lie down again?" She was trying to brush aside his worried looks.

As much as she tried to hide it, he could see the pain behind her eyes, "Do you want to talk about it? You might feel better."

"Lay down." She directed, ignoring his question and gently pushing him back to the pillows.

"Talk to me." He said with a soft voice.

"I'm ….. afraid to tell you. You might……it might change how you feel about me." She moved to the foot of the bed and sat facing him with arms crossed.

"Well, we both know that I love you, and that is not gonna change. Try me; tell me what's giving you nightmares."

She looked down at the floor, attempting to put the words together. "This is really hard for me. So, just let me say it once, let me get it out." She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "In the accident. When Eric died. I was….4 months pregnant." She fought the shake in her voice. "There was….too much….I was….I lost the baby." She continued to stare at the floor, chin resting on her knees. Her eyes were blurry and she fought the tears as she continued in a halting, pained voice, "That's one of the reasons why I left. I went to Seattle after I was well enough. It was too painful to be here. I couldn't work pediatrics; it just all reminded me." She exhaled and blinked a few times. "Roy, my chance of having more children are…..not good. You need to know that. If our relationship …..Someday I really want to try again…I mean I would love to have a baby." She smiled bitterly. "But that may not be possible."

"Sarah, come here. Please?" Roy reached out his hand to her.

She shook her head, "I'm damaged Roy." She couldn't look at him afraid of what he may think, afraid that he may not want her.

"Look at me Sarah Blaylock." he said sternly.

She slowly turned her head resting her cheek on her knees.

"That doesn't change how I feel about you one little bit. I still love you, just how you are right now. Now _please_ come here."

She slid over to the other side of the bed and under the covers slowly scooting over to him. He kissed her head and hugged her as tight as he could with one good arm.

"I'm so sorry you went though that honey. Sometime soon we will talk about children ok?" She smiled up at him tears still in her eyes. "You sure?" She whispered. He nodded, burying his head in her hair, just breathing her in. "I'm sure." He said every so lightly in her ear.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Mmmm. 2:30."

"Back to sleep for you sir. I'm going to give you another pain pill, because as much as you try to hide it, I can tell you hurt." She kissed his soft lips as she got up.

"You're not leaving are you?" He looked at her with concern.

"No, after you take your pill, I have a one that I will take that will help me sleep without the nightmares. But you you'll have a hard time waking me up for a few hours. I want to make sure you are sleeping ok before I take that."

She switched on the light and handed him the glass and pill. "I am sleeping fine, you're the one that isn't. You take your pill too."

"I'm the doctor…" She protested..

"And I'm the Paramedic. I am directing that you take your pill too. I will keep an eye on you."

She finally agreed, too tired to argue anymore. They both took their meds and she crawled over and under the covers again. "Damn, forgot the light again." She mumbled crawling across him to turn it off again. "I was hoping you would…." He kissed her as she slid by and she returned the kiss.

She could already feel the drugs effect, making her groggy as she snuggled up next to him. "Sorry I….about everythin' Roy." She murmured.

"Nothing to be sorry for my Maria."

She giggled, "I love it when…. you call me that." Soon she let the welcoming darkness overtake her, blissfully happy to be with him.

Roy watched her sleep for a bit, eventually falling asleep with a smile.

He woke early the next morning and looked over at her sleeping form, covers kicked off and her shirt had worked up some in the night. He could see the scars on her abdomen, reaching down below the edge of her underwear. He felt a pang of sorrow at her loss and her still intense desire to have that which she had lost. She stirred rolling over and he pulled the sheet back over her. "Thank you." She yawned.

He watched as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep again. He carefully got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He opened up the back sliding doors as he was waiting for the coffee to brew. He stepped out on the back porch and enjoyed the early morning sun on his face.

Johnny quietly opened the front door careful to not disturb the house. He wanted to go check on Roy and then get some coffee.

Sarah rolled over and realized that Roy was not there. She could smell the coffee brewing and smiled. He was a good man. She stood up trying to shake the fog from her mind. She pulled on her scrub pants. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned as Johnny walked in the room, "Hey Roy….." He froze.

"I…uh.." Johnny didn't know what to do.

"Hey Johnny, is the coffee ready?" Sarah smiled at him.

"Uh…. Hi Doc." Johnny looked embarrassed.

She looked confused for a moment and then started to turn 12 shades of red, "Oh…oh no. See……" She stumbled over her words. "He was coughing……and…."

"Hey." Johnny put up his hands. "You are both adults, I mean…..But you're a doctor…taking advantage of an injured man like that!?" He gave her his lopsided grin.

She grinned back at him, "You better get out of the way, and you're between me and the coffee."

"Oh yeah? Think you can make it past me?"

The next few minutes was a race to see who could get there first, and at the same time hold the other back.

Roy came walking in and saw them struggling in the kitchen over a coffee cup.

"You know we have more than one cup."

They stopped and looked at him both smiling. Sarah snatched the cup from Johnny. "Ha! I won." She poured the coffee and took it to Roy. "Thanks babe." He kissed her.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

They sat down and discussed a shopping list while they quickly drank a pot of coffee.

"I'll go shop, you guys rest. When I get back Johnny and I will work on breakfast." She patted Roy on the hand. "How is your shoulder this morning?"

"Sore, in fact really sore. But I haven't been coughing."

She got up, "I'm going to go get the stethoscope and take a listen to your lungs." She trotted into the bedroom.

Johnny looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow and grin.

Roy blushed and smiled, "Stop it Junior."

She returned and listened to both sides, "Better this morning."

Roy took the stethoscope and whispered "Get a change of clothes while you are out, so you can stay tonight too. You know in case I have a relapse."

She laughed, "I'll see what I can do. After breakfast I will give you one of the lighter painkillers, you can't take them on an empty stomach."

She grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes, "I will be back as soon as I can. Johnny please keep an eye on him and don't let him do anything." She quickly kissed Roy and hustled out the door.

"So, I would assume this means you are back together?" Johnny smiled over his coffee cup.

"Yeah, and this time I refuse to mess it up. Johnny if you see me acting stupid, please feel free to point it out ok?" Roy nodded at him.

"Wow, you must be pretty serious then. Don't worry I will be happy to point it out, but I am betting that you won't."

A short while later Sarah returned, arms full of groceries, "Johnny can you help me get the rest of the groceries out the truck please?"

"Did you buy out the store Doc?" Johnny laughed on his way out the door.

Roy who was sitting on the couch got up, "Sit down please, I can put these up!" she chided him.

"I can do some things you know, I am not an invalid." He slowly walked in the kitchen.

She looked at him with concern, "It's really hurting."

"Yeah. It is, but I can't just sit all the time."

"Have you been coughing?" She touched his face.

"No. That's better." He kissed her hand.

Johnny came in overloaded with bags, "I really think you did buy out the store."

"The supplies were low so now you are stocked up. Roy please go sit down and let Johnny and I make you breakfast, you need to take some meds shortly."

"Ok." Roy sat at the table and picked up the paper.

Sarah and Johnny glanced at each other, knowing that he was in a lot of pain not to have argued.

They coordinated on putting everything away and making breakfast. Roy smiled at the sound of the two of them picking on each other while they worked, Sarah laughing and Johnny protesting, the sound of dishes and the smell of food. He felt a twinge in his shoulder and closed his eyes trying to will away the pain.

Sarah walked out with coffee and Johnny followed with plates of food. She didn't miss the look of pain on his face as she set down the coffee in front of him. She retrieved the meds from the bedroom.

"Eat a little bit and then take one." She rubbed his head. "Sorry that you are hurting."

"S'ok." He quietly ate a few mouthfuls of egg and took the pill. "If that's not strong enough let me know." She sat down at the table and started eating as well, she and Johnny exchanging looks.

By the time they were done eating Roy was looking a little better, but tired.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while and I will do the dishes?" Johnny suggested.

Sarah stood, "Come on babe, let's get you comfortable." Roy got up without protest and she helped him to the bedroom.

She got him situated, listening to his lungs again. She kissed him and started to get up, he grabbed her hand and whispered, "Stay."

She nodded and crawled up next to him, kissing him again. "Go to sleep." She put her head down on his chest and soon both of them were sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for the wonderful feedback, I really appreciate it! Please keep it up, I need to know if this is going in the right direction!

Thanks as always to Emom!

I don't own our guys at Station 51, just having some fun.

Emergency! Fanfiction

By: Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks later Roy returned to work, and the happy man that they had all missed was back. Still a little weak in the shoulder, he was on light duty but Johnny was more than happy to take up the slack for his friend.

Sarah had once again become a fixture at the Desoto house, spending all the time she could, doting on the children and of course Roy.

At Hank's request Sarah was coming over and cooking dinner for the Station. As he put it, "It will go along way to your apologizing for coming back months ago and not telling us." Sarah knew she at least owed him that. Hank had been a very important part of her teenage years, one of her protectors from some of her brothers and a good friend.

Roy was anxiously waiting for 4:00 to arrive, the time Sarah would be arriving at the station. He had been working very hard to make sure she felt secure in their relationship. He wasn't going to risk losing her again.

They had just returned from a cancelled run when they saw her truck turn into the station. Roy smiled and Johnny laughed. "You are not gonna be able to hide this from anyone Pally. It's written all over your face."

"Junior just don't say anything yet. Ok?" He shot Johnny a smile.

"Like I said Pally, I won't have to."

Roy backed the squad in the bay and heard Sarah talking to the other men. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, Johnny hot on his heels.

Hank was taking bags from Sarah with a concerned look, "What's wrong with your foot?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine.' She hobbled over to the stove.

Roy cleared his throat. "There are 2 paramedics here that could examine your foot."

Sarah smiled before turning around. "It's ok, I dropped a really big can of tomato paste on it at the store."

There was Roy standing there, looking so handsome in his uniform. It took all of her willpower to not run and jump in his arms.

Both Roy and Johnny frowned at her.

"Fine, let me get dinner started and then you can look at it ok?"

"Alright." Roy replied. He had to fight the urge to hug her, kiss her and bury his head in her sweet hair.

"How can we help you?" Chet kindly offered.

With help from all the men, she shortly had all of her signature Brunswick stew ingredients in the pot and rolls ready to go in the oven. She hobbled over to the couch, slipped off her sandals and flopped down. "Have at it gentlemen."

Both Paramedics pulled over chairs and began the examination. There was a large contusion on the top of her right foot. Roy gently pressed on the deep purple bruised area causing her to suck in a breath.

"Sorry." He whispered. He moved all of her toes as she rolled her eyes and Johnny laughed.

Hank sent the other men out to finish their chores, as he started pacing nervously. A fact that did not escape Sarah's attention.

"What do you think Johnny?" Roy sat back and crossed his arms.

"Well Roy I hate to say it, but they may have to amputate. It's pretty bad."

Both Paramedics nodded.

Sarah laughed, "Right….any wonder why I was hesitant to have you guys look at it?"

"You need to have it x-rayed. You could have broken bones." Roy lightly wrapped her foot and slipped her sandal back on. "After dinner we'll put an ice pack on it."

"I go in early tomorrow and I'll have it x-rayed then."

"Are you sure you will?" Roy teased.

"Yes. I will." She glanced up at Hank, who was looking at his watch. "Hank, what's got you worried?"

She got up with Roy's help and started over to the stove to stir dinner.

"Uh. Well." Hank stuttered, running his hand through his hair. This was going to be difficult. "I may have told someone you were going to be here cooking tonight." He smiled weakly.

Sarah looked at him, "Who did you tell?" It was obvious she was irritated.

Hank looked down, almost afraid to look back at her; he had known her long enough to know this was going to become an argument.

"You told Pops didn't you?' Her voice was low and angry.

"Sarah, you haven't seen him in almost 2 years!"

"I am well aware of that." She shook her head at him. "It would have been nice if you had let me know."

Hank nodded, "And if I had let you know ahead of time, you might not have come."

"I swear you are worse than the brothers sometimes." She turned to the stew and began stirring.

"Don't be angry Bear, he is so excited to see you." Hank walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

She gave him a small smile, "It will be good to see him Hank. But no more surprise visits with anyone ok?"

"Deal." Captain Stanley decided to check on the men's chores when Roy heard him call for attention.

Sarah turned to Roy, "That would be Pops."

The Paramedics hustled out to the bay and stood with the rest of the station. Hank introduced them all to Chief Blaylock.

He was a tall, commanding, muscular man with all white hair and bright green eyes.

"Nice to meet you all." He said with a smooth voice. "I understand you have a guest cooking chow tonight? Men, this is not a formal visit, dismissed." He saluted them away.

"Hank, show me the kitchen, I need some coffee."

Captain Stanley ushered him into the kitchen where Sarah was hobbling to the table. She looked up as they walked in, "Hi ya Pops." She nodded to him.

"Sarah. Why are you limping?" He eyed her carefully. "You're thinner than when I last saw you."

Hank winced thinking that maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

She nodded, "I am thinner. Last time you saw me I was just getting out of the hospital. I was on a lot of meds."

Chief Blaylock nodded, his eyes were dark as he walked over and hugged his daughter. She patted him on the back, "Missed you Pops." She whispered.

He nodded. "You too Bear."

The men looked down and shuffled around feeling like they were intruding on a very personal moment.

Hank broke the tension, "Ronan, would you like a tour of the station?"

"Certainly Hank."

The men followed behind, except for Roy. He hung back and watched as she put the rolls in the oven and busied about the kitchen.

"Sarah?" He said softly.

She stopped and looked at him, her eyes bright. "I'm ok. Better than I thought."

He nodded and smiled at her, she winked at him and turned back to the stew.

Roy joined the tour and with Johnny showed the Chief how the Squad was set up.

"Dinner's on!" Sarah called from the kitchen. All of the men quickly made their way to the table.

"Johnny can you please carry the pot over to the table? Roy would you please get the rolls out of the oven?" She carried milk and coffee to the table.

"Gentlemen please have a seat. Don't wait for me, start eating before you get called out."

Roy managed to get the seat next to her and patted her leg under the table, making her smile.

Chet got the conversation rolling by asking the Chief to tell them what the Cap had been like as a boot.

Before Hank could protest, the Chief had already started a rather humorous story about Hank and hanging hoses. There were many stories and much laughter, Roy noticing that the Captain kept his eyes on Sarah throughout the conversation.

Marco looked at the Chief, "Sir, why is Sarah called Sarah _Bear_?" Marco winked at the laughing Doctor.

"I'll answer that one Marco." Captain Stanley grinned. "You see it's either Sarah or the Bear. I have experienced the Bear gentlemen. It ain't pretty."

They all laughed, even the Chief. Sarah cleared her throat and looked up with a large smile, "Well Hank, as I recall it all started when you stole my car."

The table grew quiet. "I didn't actually steal it, you were asleep and didn't need it. I found your keys…."

"In my purse!" she interjected as the laughter started again.

"And, I brought it back didn't I?" he laughed.

"It had _a raccoon_ in it!" The table erupted with laughter.

"Well, I have no knowledge of any raccoon." Hank lied. "And because of that she ran my uniform up the flag pole! It was my only clean uniform!"

The men were laughing hysterically, the Chief shaking his head.

"Then you moved my bed in the back yard!!" she charged.

"Again, I have no idea what you are talking about!" even he was laughing at this point.

"Stop!" Chet pleaded. "I can't take anymore!"

Hank was wiping his eyes, "You should have seen the look on your face when you saw your bed under that oak tree!"

Sarah smiled at him with a glint in her eye, "Well, then let's just talk about Matty's bachelor party…"

Hank quickly sat up, "Time to clear the dishes Men."

He was besieged by the all of them, wanting to hear details about this new story.

"No, we won't talk about that." He shook his head and shot her a smile.

Sarah started to get up, when Roy put his hand on her shoulder. "You sit, we will clean up."

The Klaxons rang calling the engine to a rubbish fire. Johnny and Roy worked on the dishes leaving Sarah and her Dad sitting at the table.

The Chief stood up, "How about we go outside for a few minutes just you and I?"

Sarah nodded and took his arm as they walked out back, mindful of her foot.

She climbed up on the side of Roy's truck and looked at her Father. So many things she wanted to say, she wasn't sure where to start.

"Why do I have to hear from your brothers and Hank that you are back?" His voice was disapproving.

"Pops, I just wasn't ready to have this conversation yet." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"It was bad enough when you moved away……after the accident. You should have let me know you were back."

"I know, I should have and Danny reminded me every chance he got. I'm still hurt about the fact that you never approved of my marriage to Eric. It was bad enough that his parents didn't but you Pops? And after he died…..what his parents did, I couldn't stay here." She looked down. "Besides I stayed in touch with Patty so he could let you all know I was alright."

Neither noticed that Roy was standing in the shadows of the bay, undecided if he should involve himself in this discussion.

"I never thought Eric was right for you." The Chief crossed his arms.

"It wasn't your decision to make. We weren't kids Pops, we loved each other. We had planned our future; we were going to have a baby!" She was trying hard not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"It wasn't just him Sarah, I don't know that anyone will ever be good enough for you. You're my only daughter."

"He was a good man Pops. You should have given him a chance." She slowly slid down from the truck, careful of her foot.

"If you loved him so much why didn't you take his last name when you married?"

"That was his decision; he wanted me to be my own person. He wanted me to stay independent."

He grunted, "I don't agree with that."

"He knew you wouldn't." She frowned.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I have only wanted the best for you; I wish you would have talked to me more about this before."

"I tried to Pops. You never wanted to hear me." She threw up her arms in exasperation.

He sighed and nodded. "You're right. I didn't. I really just wanted you to be happy. I guess I didn't do a very good job of showing you that."

"You wanted me to be happy if I was with someone you approved of, I can't live my life to make you happy. I'm an adult, I have to be true to myself."

"I may not always approve of what you do, just let me be a part of your life Sarah, I miss you."

She smiled at him, "I miss you too Pops. I will try to be around more."

"I will try to be more…..understanding. It won't be easy for an old man like me."

They both stood there smiling at each other, the feeling of reconciliation made them both lighthearted.

"So how long have you and Desoto been seeing each other?"

She blushed, "How did you…."

"You don't get to be a Chief without being observant my dear." He smiled.

She looked down, not sure what to say. They had both decided that they would share their status as a couple in their own sweet time. They both enjoyed the anonymity of their relationship made them both happy.

"A few months sir." Came the reply from the shadows of the bay. Roy walked out and Sarah smiled. As always, Roy knew the right thing to do. He put his arm around her shoulders. Her face was beaming, "Roy and I have been dating for a few months. He is a wonderful man and I love him. Love his kids. And before you ask the brothers, they don't know. Not many people know that we are dating."

"Sir, I love your daughter. She means the world to me and my family. She is a wonderful Doctor." He rubbed her shoulder and she leaned into him, just happy to be so close to him.

The Chief nodded slowly. "I'm glad that you are both happy. You have children Roy?"

"Yes, my…..wife passed away a couple of years ago. We have 2 children, Chris and Jen. They both adore Sarah."

There was a awkward silence between the three of them. Sarah looked up at Roy and smiled, he kissed her forehead. A noise from the bay caused the three of them to turn that way. There standing in the doorway was the entire A shift.

"Well, I guess they all know now." Roy whispered to Sarah.

She nodded, "Yeah, no denying it."

"I tried to distract 'em Roy!" Johnny yelled, with just a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I bet you did Junior." Roy yelled back.

The Chief motioned for the rest of the station to join them. They all came wandering out, Hank smiling. He was happy that Roy and Sarah had found each other, they both deserved to be happy after so much pain in their lives.

"Men, we are having a party at the house in 2 weeks, you're all invited. Come out Saturday morning and stay through Sunday. We have plenty of room in the house and we have a big area if you prefer to set up a tent and camp. There will be lots of firefighters from all over the state. Think of it as one of Patty's gatherings, but with children."

He looked at Sarah, "Will you come out? It's been too long since you have been to a family gathering."

She looked up at Roy and he nodded, "If you want."

"We will, but I call dibs on the guest house." She smiled at her Father.

"Deal."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks **so much** to everyone for the feedback....makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!

This chapter has a little bit of an Adult content. Nothing too graphic.

And don't worry, Johnny will be pairing up with someone soon, so there will be a balance with the friends. He and Sarah will still act like kids however!

Emergency! Fanfiction

By: Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

Chapter 15

It was early Friday afternoon and Roy was standing by the phone at the house, contemplating calling Sarah. He knew she was off and busy making food for the weekend party at her Father's house. All of A Squad had worked out having the weekend off so they could all go enjoy the festivities. Roy really wanted to see her. The past 2 weeks had been so hectic they had only managed to speak on the phone a few times and those were mostly late night conversations with them both close to dozing off mid sentence. Roy picked up his keys, with his mind made up. He would just surprise her.

Sarah was busy washing clothes; it seemed that she had almost nothing clean. She was also cooking and trying to clean house as well as go through her mail and pay bills.

_I_ _really need to spend more time at home_, she thought.

She was wearing the only clean, cool clothes she could find on this hot day, a pair of Nikki's shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a tube top. She was folding a pile of clothes when the door bell rang. She contemplated not answering it, but she couldn't do that, you never know who may show up.

She slowly opened the door and peeked out, "Roy!" she said with a smile.

"Hey, I just thought I would stop by and say hello."

"Come on in; just don't pay any mind to how I am dressed. I'm doing laundry."

She opened the door and Roy's mouth hung open.

"Are you gonna come in or just stand there so the neighbors can see me?" she laughed.

"I…. uh……yeah." He walked by her and admired the view from behind as she closed the door.

"Sorry, I'm usually more dressed than this." She blushed as she hugged him.

"Oh, I don't mind at all…" He gave her a lingering kiss.

He loved the feel of her skin, running his hands around her hips and back. She sighed enjoying the warmth of his hands. She kissed him back, wrapping both hands around his neck. He pulled her closer holding her tightly against him.

An alarm went off in the kitchen and she stepped back from him, breathless, "Cookies are done!"

He reluctantly let her go, and watched her walk in the kitchen. "Wow." He muttered.

"I know don't the cookies smell good? I love chocolate chip cookies!" She pulled the tray out and turned the oven off.

"I wasn't talking about cookies honey."

She turned to look at him, with a wicked smile. "Oh. Well, I was folding some clothes in the bedroom. Would you…..um….."

"Oh yeah.' He quickly replied, with an equally wicked smile.

She took his hand and led him into the bedroom; there in the middle of the bed was a large pile of clothes, half of them folded. He sighed, this was not what he had in mind at all. He grumpily sat down on the bed, grabbed a t shirt from the pile and started folding.

She giggled at the look on his face and started working on the towels. Eventually he found a pair of her underwear which he held up by a finger, "Cute. Little hearts."

She blushed and snatched them away from him. "Just stick to outwear please."

"Oh look, these have flowers." He laughed dangled a pair just out of her reach.

She walked over to him, standing over him. "Give them back."

He pulled his hand back, "No, they're just too cute. Little blue flowers." He teased.

She leaned over him and tried to grab them away, as he leaned even farther back.

They looked at each other for a moment, she leaned down kissing him passionately. He returned her passion and pulled her down with him as he laid back on the bed.

Some time later she woke to find all of the clothes that had been knocked off the bed now folded neatly on the dresser. She rolled over and he was laying there staring at her.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He whispered kissing her sweetly.

She smiled, "I think I have an idea."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Any more clothes to fold?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Lots." she whispered and kissed him back.

A loud noise brought him out of his restful sleep; he looked at the clock 6:39. The setting sun through the curtains made him blink and realized that he was alone. He noticed that all the clothes that had been on the dresser had been put away and he smiled to himself.

He heard the loud noise again which was followed by a "Damn it!" He quickly pulled on his jeans and went to the kitchen. She was standing there with a frown, holding her hand under running water.

"What happened?' He looked at her with genuine concern.

"I bumped the top of my hand on the oven roof. It's not a serious burn." He took hold of her hand and pulled it out of the water.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He put her hand back under the water.

"Yeah, it's in the master bathroom under the sink."

"I'll be right back."

A moment later he was back and started working on her hand. She smiled watching his attentiveness and care in bandaging her injury. She reached out and touched his face with her other hand. He looked up at her, "I love you Roy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

She stepped closer to him as he closed up the first aid kit. He looked at her, not able to read the look on her face.

"What babe?"

"Stay. With me. Tonight." She felt like she was a child talking to her first crush, there were butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't get the words to work or come out right.

He nodded, "I would really like that." He wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her close. "We could pick up Johnny in the morning and then go up to your Dad's."

She nodded back. "That sounds good." She looked up at his beautiful blue eyes, and kissed him. "I do need to eat something; all I've had today was a cookie."

"Well, I will take you out to eat, but you can't wear that….I won't be able focus on anything….." Roy laughed, eyeing the shorts she was wearing again.

"I think I finally have some clean clothes that are….. folded." She teased him, enjoying the blush on his cheeks.

"You get dressed and I will call Johnny and let him know I won't be home. What time should we pick him up in the morning?"

"9:00 should be good. That will put us at Pop's around 10:30 or so."

She made sure to put an extra wiggle in her walk as she moved by him headed for the bedroom to change.

"Ouch." Roy smiled as he picked up the phone and dialed.

"'Lo?" answered Johnny's tired voice.

"Hey Junior."

"Pally, where are you?"

"I'm at Sarah's right now. We…. We will pick you up in the morning around 9:00 ok?'

Johnny chuckled. "That'll be just fine. You two have a good night."

"Yeah, thanks Johnny. See you in the morning."

Walking in the bedroom he found his t shirt and pulled it on. Sarah came walking out of the bathroom, hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Long skirt on and a tank top.

"Can you focus with me wearing this?" she smiled.

"Maybe. I'll give it a shot." He walked over to her and hugged her. "You look wonderful, now let's go eat."

"When we get back I have some mail and paperwork I have to do. It has to be done before we leave tomorrow ok?" She kissed him.

"I will see if I can spare you for that long." He smiled.

After a quick dinner they were back at home. Roy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He loved how her smile could light up the room, the gentle curve of her neck and how her laugh made his heart skip a beat. He knew that he never wanted to be without her again, he couldn't be without her again. He started formulating a plan in his mind.

Sarah watched him while she was sitting at the dining room table sorting through bills. She could see a far off look in his eyes, she smiled wondering what he was thinking.

He was startled by her touching his hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just thinking about things." He patted her hand. "What is all this paperwork anyway? Seems like more than just bills."

"It's bills and stuff from my Mom's estate. I am the executor and handle all the financial dealings and pay all the bills for my Pop's place and my place from those accounts."

He stared at her, "Estate? How….I mean…"

She chuckled, "It's a big headache and very time consuming, but Mom left it to me when she died. When I turned 21, I took over from Pops. It's a lot of money Roy, but …. Don't let it freak you out."

"Don't worry, nothing is going to change how I feel about you. How can I help you with all of this?"

For the next hour and a half Roy helped her put together the financial statements for the family, while she signed documents and put everything in order.

"I have to get the family to sign off on the forms tomorrow and give them to the Lawyers next week. This is my exciting life Roy, sure you can handle it?" She yawned and stretched.

"Yeah, I can muddle through. Are you all done? The paperwork frenzy is over?"

"Done. What time is it?"

"9:30, how about we go sit on the back deck?" He stood up and helped her up.

"Sounds good. I'll go grab a sweater." She kissed his cheek and went to the bedroom.

Roy opened the French doors and brushed off the chair and table, the moon was almost full. A few minutes later Sarah came out with cookies, wearing a light sweater.

She sat down next to him and handed him a cookie, "Hope you like them, as much as you tried to distract me from making them." She rolled her eyes.

"Me?" Roy protested, "You were the one that was folding clothes!" a smile curled on his lips remembering the events of the afternoon.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close.

She sighed, "I'm glad you came over today, Roy. More than you know." She stared at the starry sky.

He watched the moon reflect off her porcelain skin, it looked like she was glowing. "I'm glad I did too, My Maria."

She closed her eyes and blushed at his private name for her. "So you are ok with the whole family finding out that we are dating? Are we dating? I'm not sure how to phrase this. Are you my boyfriend? Sounds like we are in high school."

He pondered this for a moment, he was unsure of what to call what they were together. He knew what he wanted them to become, but that would take a little time. "I'm not sure either, babe. We will work it out as we go along."

They talked quietly for a while, watching the moon rise and just enjoying being near each other without anyone else around. Roy loved how comfortable it was just sitting there with his arm around her, and her arm on his leg. It felt, right somehow, natural and wonderful.

"You ready to go in?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She giggled as his breath tickled her ear.

Roy closed up the doors and checked to make sure everything was locked, a much bigger task than his house. By the time he made it back to the bedroom she was already curled up in bed.

"I left a new toothbrush for you on the sink, I always have spares with my family around." She stretched under the sheets.

He smiled, "I will be right back." Roy brushed his teeth in record time. She laughed at how quickly he managed to make it back. "I'm not going anywhere."

He slid in between the sheets of the oversized bed and smiled at her, "Come here." He whispered.

She turned her light off and crawled over to him under the covers. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both just enjoyed the moment. She looked up at him and he touched her face, "I like this." He murmured. He moved down and kissed her passionately, pulling her flush with his body. He kissed her neck and shoulders, enjoying the noises that she made. "So, shoulder is good?" he whispered in her ear. She was panting and with eyes closed, she couldn't even respond. "Good to know." He purred as he continued.

Early the next morning Roy woke with something tickling his nose, he shook his head and as his mind made an effort to wake up, he felt Sarah kissing his chest. "Good morning…." She whispered as her hair continued to tickle his nose.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Don't care." She smiled as she climbed up his chest and kissed him.

"We have to get up" Roy yawned sometime later.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's already 8:00 and I need to shower and pack. Then load up the truck."

His arms were tightly around her body, lying on top of his. Neither of them moved.

She kissed his chin, "Let me shower. You want to ride over with me?"

"I think I will go home now and shower and change there. That way I can pack and make you some breakfast."

She rolled over and stretched, "You are a sweet man, sir."

She padded to the shower as he got dressed. As she rinsed out her hair he stuck his head inside the shower curtain. "Meet you at the house honey."

She smiled and gave him a wet and sloppy kiss drenching his face and the front of his shirt, "Love you Roy." She smiled.

He chuckled, "I owe you for that."

Shortly Roy was home and Johnny was getting his camping gear ready to load into Sarah's truck.

Johnny smiled at him as he walked up, "Mornin' Roy!" he said very cheerfully.

"Morning Johnny. Coffee ready?" he said warily.

"Yep."

"Good. I am going to shower and then make breakfast."

"Pally, what happened to your shirt? You're drenched!"

Roy smiled, "It's a long story."

"Ok. Did you….um…." Johnny laughed.

"Yeah Junior, I had a good night." He smiled as he headed in the house.

Johnny had the tent and all the extras packed and ready as Sarah drove up. She waved at him, "Hi Johnny!"

"Mornin' Doc. How are you?"

"I am good thanks! Need some help loading that?"

"Sure!"

They both managed to load everything up and get it tied down in the back of the truck in just a few minutes. Johnny helped her down from the tailgate.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I think breakfast is ready, I smell pancakes!" Johnny started to the front door.

"Oh not before me!" she started running to the door.

Roy standing in the doorway just shook his head as they both fought to be the first inside. "There's plenty for everyone."

"That's…not the point…honey." She replied while trying to push Johnny behind her.

"Hey, I was here…..before .....you." Johnny was trying to pull her back so he could get ahead.

"Get in here and sit down!" Roy tried to sound stern, but failed.

It was enough to make them both start laughing and the contest was over.

The breakfast was full of laughter and fun as always with the three of them. Sarah did the dishes as Roy and Johnny loaded their personal stuff in the truck. As they all headed to the truck, Roy stopped them. "Are there going to be issues with you two the whole way up there?"

Johnny and Sarah glanced at each other and then at Roy. "Yeah." They answered in unison.

"Please," Roy begged, "Just try to behave like adults!"

They both laughed and the fight was on to see who was riding shotgun. Roy shook his head and climbed in the driver's seat.

Johnny won of course, he sat next to Roy every shift, and Sarah really didn't mind sitting next to him, it was just the fun of the argument.

The trip was mostly uneventful and Roy only had to threaten to pull over and end an argument once. All in all there was less arguing that a trip with Chris and Jen. When they were finally calmed down, Sarah put her arm around Roy's shoulder and kissed his cheek. He smiled without taking his eyes off the road. Johnny groaned and looked out his window.

"Oh there's the turn off, see the sign up there on the right?" She pointed out.

There by the side of a dirt road was a large sign that read, "Blaylock Plantation".

"It's a plantation?" Johnny asked loudly.

"No, it's not, but that is what my Mother wanted to call it. She was from Georgia and grew up on a plantation." Sarah patted him on the shoulder.

Roy turned down the dirt road and followed through the canopy of trees, leading back to a very large house, flanked by a smaller matching house.

There was a large area that was loaded with cars, but Sarah directed them to the smaller house.

"Park there till we unload and then Johnny can take the truck out to the camping area."

Johnny jumped out of the truck and waved at Hank and Emily as they walked over.

"Hi 'ya!" Johnny called.

"Good morning!" Hank replied, giving Sarah a hug.

"Where are the girls?" Sarah asked after hugging Em.

"At the house playing with Troy and Gracie." Em pulled Sarah aside, "Hank tells me you and Roy are dating." She whispered.

Sarah nodded, "Yes we are. He's a wonderful man."

Em hugged her tight, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Ok, where do I take the truck?" Johnny asked the now small crowd.

"I'll show you," Hank climbed in the passenger seat, while Johnny started the truck.

"Would you guys drop off the food at the house on the way?" Sarah asked.

"Sure thing."

Johnny took off and Emily gave Roy a quick hug, "So glad to see you smile again Roy!" she whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Emily. I appreciate that."

"I'll let you two get settled and meet you at the house." Emily smiled at them both and walked towards the big house.

Roy picked up their bags and Sarah took the key from under the mat and opened the door. It was a pretty good sized guest house. Roy walked around appreciating how it was decorated very much like a log cabin, rustic and man like. Sara directed him to the bedroom just off the living room.

She gave him a quick tour, and he was happy to see a stove to make coffee.

He sat down on the couch and pulled her down on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Emily approves of us." He said quietly.

"Yeah, she told me too."

Roy kissed her forehead. "I guess we should go up the house?"

"Yeah, we should. Lunch will get going soon."

She stood up and pulled him up, hugging him tight. "Let's go greet the family my love."

He took her hand as they headed to the main house, both smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone that gave me feedback! I greatly appreciate that. I like to know that the story is going in the right direction.

Thanks as always to the great Emom !

This is a pretty long chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

I don't own our guys at Station 51 just having fun.

Emergency! Fanfiction

By: Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

Chapter 16

The happy couple greeted several people as they walked up to the main house, many of them firefighters that Roy already knew. The main house was noisy, lots of people chatting and getting food together to take out back.

Patrick was the first to greet them, "So is it now official? You two are an item?" He laughed as he hugged his sister.

"Yes." Roy said firmly. Patty shook his hand, "Well then, welcome to the clan."

"Thanks!" Roy grinned.

Several other family members happily welcomed the couple, including Ronan. Hank smiled as he watched his senior paramedic make the rounds with Sarah. He couldn't be happier for them, having watched both of them be lonely for so long.

As everyone started moving the food outside, Danny eyed the couple. Roy could feel Sarah steel herself as he approached. He tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Danny." She said warily.

"Pops kicked Johanna and I out of the guesthouse for you." He growled, hands on his hips.

"Good to see you too. You remember Roy?" she snapped back at him.

Danny curtly nodded to Roy and turned back to Sarah, "Just because you finally decide to show up to a family gathering, you are treated like the queen. I don't…."

Roy quietly interrupted him. "If she wants the guest house then that is what she gets. End of story."

He took Sarah by the waist and guided her past the roadblock of her large brother, who had a look of complete shock on his face.

Sarah looked back at Roy as he moved her through the house and into the large kitchen with the crowd.

"Did…..Did you just stand up to Danny?"

"Yes. I won't tolerate him being mean to you. As your brother he is allowed some leeway, but he won't be mean to you."

She stopped their forward progress and turned to hug him. "Thank you Roy."

He squeezed her tight, "I'm gonna be very protective of you since you're my girl."

"I'm very, very happy that you are my guy." She kissed him quickly as they started out the back door.

The acreage was huge, with large groups of old oak trees and a large lake with a dock. Picnic tables were scattered all over, with a huge grill manned by Matty and the twins. There were children running around and lots of laughter and many conversations.

They saw the Station 51 family gathered at a couple of tables and headed their way.

"Morning!" Roy smiled, arm still around Sarah.

Everyone at the table hailed them and as soon as Sarah sat down she was overrun with children. Roy chuckled at her as she greeted every child with a hug and kiss. Troy and Gracie came running over under their Mother's watchful eye. Remembering his last meeting with Roy, Troy gave him a salute, which Roy returned in kind.

"Are you a pirate or cowboy today Troy?" Roy knelt down in front of him as he gave Gracie a hug.

"Always a cowboy here. Sarah bear takes us riding on the horses!" he smiled big as Sarah picked him up in a tight hug. Gracie gave Roy a big kiss on the cheek and giggled at him. He picked her up and smiled at Tara as she walked up holding a fussy Connor.

"Hi Roy, glad to see you again."

"You too Tara. What's wrong with the baby?"

"Just starting to teethe." She clucked at him in a vain effort to calm him.

"Hey Tara!" Sarah hugged her and took Connor, "Mind if I take the kids riding after lunch?"

"I think you will have a fight if you don't!" Tara laughed.

Sarah walked away cooing to Connor, both Roy and Tara watching.

"She is so good with children. It's a shame she …." Her voice trailed off.

"She would be a wonderful Mother. She is great with my kids." Roy looked at her, "I know what happened in the accident."

She frowned, "It was a terrible thing. I have never seen anyone so broken in my life. From the moment she found out she was pregnant, she was on cloud nine. It was like she thought that was what she was on this earth for, to have a baby. Then after the accident she went for days and wouldn't see anyone. She refused all visitors, she wouldn't eat, she just stared out the window. Finally Patty and Hank managed to sneak in and see her; they were the only ones that could convince her that life was worth living again. Then Eric's parents decided to have the funeral even though she wouldn't be released from the hospital in time to attend. It was like one bad thing after another, they claimed the baby's body and buried him with Eric, never asking her if that was what she wanted. It was awful."

Roy was shocked, "Why would they do that?"

"They didn't approve of their marriage. Just like Pops didn't approve. His parents didn't like her because she wasn't going to be a stay at home Mom and just take care of Eric and have babies. Pops didn't approve because he needed her, she balances out the family, keeps everything in line. With her married, her attention was not on the family. Everyone was trying so hard to keep them apart that it just drove them together. In the end the family had to do without her for a long time when she moved away. Eric's parents tried to sue her for his life insurance money Eric left to her. She told them they could have it, if they would give her his St. Christopher metal that he always wore. She gave it to him when they got married. They refused and the money sits in an account, just drawing interest. The only thing she wanted from them and they won't give it to her."

Roy shook his head, "So she doesn't communicate with them at all?"

"Only through Charlie and their attorney. His mom is nice enough, but his father runs the show, what he says goes. No exceptions. It's their loss really, she is such a kind person." She looked at Roy with serious eyes, "Roy, I know that you love her, I see how you look at her. Please don't hurt her, she's had enough hurt in her life. Make sure this is the real thing before you get serious."

Roy sighed, "Tara we're in love. I am more certain of that than anything. I hope that she will some day agree to marry me. Don't tell anyone that, I haven't made all of my plans yet, but I intend to ask her."

Tara smiled, "Good, I'm glad to hear that. I will give you a piece of advice that you haven't asked for. If you want to get in good with Pops, tell him that ahead of time. He will appreciate it and that will make your life much easier my friend." She patted his arm as Sarah walked back up with a now sleeping Connor.

"Bear, I don't know how you do it!" Tara kissed her forehead.

"Ah, you know I love kids! Come on let's put him in the nursery." Sarah winked at Roy as the women walked up to the house.

Roy chatted with Marco and Mike for a few minutes and they watched Johnny walk up with Hank.

"How are the campgrounds?" Roy asked.

"It's great! It's in that wooded area just to the left of the lake. There are already 8 tents set up. This is cool!" Johnny flashed his crooked grin. A pretty young girl walked by and smiled shyly at Johnny. "Who is that?" Johnny mumbled.

"That is Tara's sister Dawn. She is single, a teacher and very smart." Hank answered his youngest paramedic.

"I…I'll be right back." Johnny laughed as he followed after her.

"Food's ready!" Matty called from the grill.

Hank grabbed an empty plate, "I'll get the hamburgers, Em will you set up the side dishes?"

Emily nodded, "Sure honey."

There was a flurry of activity as coolers were unpacked, Sarah's lemonade was put on the table, Marco's chili was opened, and Mike's spaghetti was set out. It was a feast.

Roy looked around for Sarah and spied her walking out with yet another baby and talking to a woman Roy did not know.

The women walked up and Sarah was singing to the baby. "Hi Roy!" the short blonde woman smiled at him, "I'm Johanna, Danny's wife."

"Nice to meet you. I see Sarah has claimed another child."

"Yeah, as always. This is our youngest boy Ronan."

Sarah looked up smiling at Roy, "Isn't he adorable?"

Roy brushed his fingers along her cheek, "Almost as adorable as you."

Sarah smiled and blushed, while Johanna laughed. "Oh he's got it bad."

Johanna walked over to the grill and stood next to her husband who was in conversation with Matty.

Hank returned with a stack of burgers and they all sat down, Sarah still holding the baby.

"You want me to hold Ronan while you eat?" Roy offered.

"No, you go ahead, I'll eat later." She started singing to the baby again. Roy was about to protest when Hank caught his eye, he was shaking his head. Emily looked at him as well, "She'll eat later Roy, don't worry."

Sarah kissed Roy on the cheek and got up. Roy watched her walk away, completely engrossed with the baby in her arms.

Roy looked at Mike, who was watching as well, "I guess she'll eat when she's ready."

The table was full of laughter and stories. When Johnny returned, he tried to keep Chet away from the lemonade. "You're gonna drink it all. Leave some for the rest of us!"

"Is this the same John Gage that leaves a drop of coffee in the pot so he doesn't have to make another any more?"

"Chester B.! How could you accuse me of that? I never do that." The entire table erupted in laughter.

Emily came and sat next to Roy, while the rest of the table listened to Chet and Johnny argue.

"Roy, don't worry about the Bear, she'll eat later. It's just when there are babies around…..well, that is her focus." She patted Roy on the shoulder.

Roy and Emily continued their chat as Sarah wandered around greeting people and enjoying young Ronan. Eventually Johanna took the baby back and Sarah headed back to the table. She smiled watching Emily and Roy deep in conversation; they didn't even notice that she had walked up. She slipped her arms around Roy's neck.

"You're not putting the moves on my guy are you Em?" she teased.

"Oh Bear, you know better than that! What would Hank and the girls do without me?"

Hank looked up, "What honey?" The three of them laughed as Hank looked at them. "What did I miss now?" he mumbled.

Sarah took a bite of Roy's hamburger, "That's good." She kissed his cheek.

"Eat some more, honey." He prompted.

"No, I'm good, it's time to go riding."

Johnny looked up, "Riding? Horses?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I am taking the kids around the corral for a little bit. You want to help?"

"Yeah! I love horseback riding!"

She kissed Roy again, "You want to ride too?"

"No, thanks. I never did like horseback riding. You go have fun."

She took another bite of his burger and stood up, "Last one to the barn has to saddle the horses!" she called as she took off running.

Johnny jumped up, "I don't even know where the barn is!"

He took off after her and was soon followed by Patty and several small children.

Roy laughed, "I have never met anyone who was always surrounded by children, big and small."

They all finished eating and cleaned up the table. Mike and Marco went to watch the horseback riding, while Hank and Em visited with friends. Chet got drawn into a game of horse shoes with Colin and Rory.

Roy liked it here, he wasn't sure it would be something he would enjoy. He didn't usually like crowds but this was fun.

Ronan walked up and clapped Roy on the back. "How are you?"

"Good thank you. I was wondering…..sir. Could we talk in private for a few minutes?"

Ronan nodded, "Sure. Did you get a tour of the house?"

"No I didn't."

"Come on in, I will show you around and we can talk in the den."

Roy was amazed at the size of the house, all the rooms were huge. Several rooms had fireplaces, there was antique firefighter equipment all over the house. The great room had a fireplace and hearth that dwarfed the one in Sarah's house. It was made of rough stone, standing as tall as the house and obviously well used with lots of chairs and pillows nearby.

Up the stairs they entered Ronan's den, it was full of shelves lined with books and large well worn leather furniture. The antique mahogany desk was framed by a huge picture window that looked over the back of the house. Roy could see the barn from there and saw several people riding horse in the corral, all of them with a small child. He could see Sarah riding with Troy, a huge smile on her face. Johnny had Gracie, Mike and Patty had children Roy had yet to meet.

"Brandy?" Ronan offered.

"Um. Sure." Roy replied, turning away from the window. The wall opposite window was covered in framed pictures. There was Ronan in his younger days, on his wedding day with a beautiful woman next to him.

Ronan handed him the glass of brandy. "That was my wife Maria. Exquisite isn't she?"

Roy accepted the glass. "Yes she is, I see some of her in Sarah."

Ronan nodded, "She was a wonderful wife and mother. I still miss her." He tipped his glass to the picture and took a sip. They continued down the wall, pictures of all the children as they were growing up. There was one of Sarah in full turn out gear, all of it much too big, with a big smile. There were wedding pictures of all the boys.

"I don't see one of Sarah's wedding." Roy commented.

"No, there weren't any that I know of anyway." He turned away from the pictures and sat down in an overstuffed chair.

Roy followed suit and sat in on the couch, sipping from his glass.

"What did you need to talk to me about Roy?"

Roy cleared his throat, he felt like a teenager talking to his crush's Dad for the first time.

"I …..I wanted to tell you." He took another sip of the brandy.

Ronan was smiling, he had an idea of what Roy wanted to say but it was fun to watch his squirm a little.

"I love your daughter, sir." He exhaled, "and I want to ask her to marry me."

His heart was racing and Ronan was still smiling, he didn't miss how they looked at each other. It was clear that they were in love, he was just happy that Roy was including him in their lives.

"Well I am happy for you both. I appreciate you……talking to me before you ask her. I take it you are not asking my permission?"

Roy wasn't sure what to say, and this made Ronan chuckle. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You don't have to ask my permission, she's not a child and she doesn't need my permission to do anything. Not that she would ask it anyway."

"I just wanted you to know my feelings for her and my intentions. I will take very good care of her. She means the world to me." Roy wanted him to know the depth of his feelings for Sarah.

"Have you bought a ring yet?" Ronan asked.

"No, not yet. I'm not even sure what size she wears."

Ronan got up and went to his desk, pulling his keys out of his pocket he unlocked a drawer and rummaged around. He pulled something out of the drawer and walked back to the chair. He sat down heavily and finished the last of the brandy. He held out a small box to Roy. "She wears a size 5, just like her mother did." Roy saw tears in the older man's eyes.

He sat his glass on the table and gently took the well-worn, blue velvet box from the Chief. He opened it slowly, there inside was a beautiful ring that would take a year of overtime to pay for. It was white gold with large pear shaped diamond surrounded by rows of smaller diamonds. "Wow." Roy mumbled, "That is beautiful."

"I gave it to her Mother on our second date. We were married a month later. After Maria passed away, Sarah wanted to wear that. It of course was too much for a 12 year old. We argued about that frequently. I finally locked it up and eventually she stopped asking about it."

Roy closed the box and handed it back to him. Ronan shook his head, "No. That's for you to give her."

Roy's mouth dropped open, "I…..I could never afford that."

Ronan smiled at him, "Roy, I am giving it to you with my blessing. I haven't seen my daughter this happy…ever. She loves you. This is your engagement ring."

Roy was floored. "Are you sure? This has so many memories for you."

"It's doing nothing sitting in a drawer. Now it's time for you and Sarah to create new memories together. It's yours now."

"I can't thank you enough, sir. I….."

Ronan waved him away, tears still in his eyes. "Let's go back outside before someone wonders where we are."

Roy nodded, still in shock over what had just happened. He stood up and looked at the Chief. "Thank you."

Ronan shook his hand, "Just take good care of my daughter, that's all the thanks that I need."

Roy slipped the box in his pocket and they walked downstairs and out back. He got involved in a game of horseshoes with a large group of people. Occasionally glancing over to the barn, every now and again he would get a glimpse of Sarah or hear her laughter on the wind.

After a while he saw people walking by with tired children, headed for the house. Sarah was close behind holding an already sleeping Gracie. She waved at him as she headed in the house to the nursery. Roy excused himself from the game and followed them in the house.

Sarah was walking out of the nursery when she saw Roy walking in. "Hello there!" she purred and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and took her face in his hands kissing her so sweetly.

Tara snorted, "Yeah, I remember when Matty and I used to be like that."

Roy wanted to ask her to marry him right there, but he wanted to make the question more memorable. "Wanna go swim in the pond?" She whispered in his ear.

"Sure." He kissed her again.

"I already have my suit on so meet me out there."

Roy nodded, this would give him time to secure the ring somewhere she wouldn't find it and he wouldn't forget it.

Roy made his way to the guest house and buried the ring in his shaving kit, assuming she would have no reason to go in there. He hoped.

He changed into his swim trunks and grabbed a couple of towels and headed for the pond. He heard Sarah yelling as he came around the side of the house. There he saw Danny standing on the dock, throwing Sarah in the pond while she was fussing. She landed in the water, back first with a huge splash. He quickened his pace and headed straight for the dock.

Sarah came up gasping for air and angry, she still had all of her clothes on. She climbed up on the dock and as soon as she stood up, he roughly pushed her back in.

Roy was there in a second and patted Danny on the shoulder. Danny turned around and looked down at him, "What?" he snapped.

"Leave her alone. Don't touch her again do you understand me? You show her the respect that she deserves." Roy spoke with a quiet anger. Sarah came finally came up for air, gasping and saw the two men glaring at each other. "That's my girl, and some day she's gonna be my wife. So you will be nice to her. Are we very clear on that?"

Sarah was smiling at Roy, once again he had stood up to Danny. Most people were just intimidated enough to let him do what he wanted. Again she climbed out of the water, taking her shirt and shorts off, wearing a 1 piece black bathing suit.

Danny just stood there staring at Roy, not sure what to do. He finally turned and stormed away. Sarah smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a very wet kiss. "I love you Roy Desoto!"

He brushed her wet hair out of her face, "I love you too Sarah Blaylock." Sarah took his hand and led him into the water. Shortly they were joined by a large group of people and a game of water volleyball started.

Johnny was still flirting with Dawn and managed to get her to play a round of volleyball with them. Ronan came out to check on the game and flagged down Sarah, "Yeah Pops?" she waved back.

"Family business tomorrow morning 11:00, spread the word."

She nodded, "Ok, sure thing."

"You doing alright?" he called after her.

She looked at him funny, "Yeah I'm fine Pops."

He nodded and walked back up to the grill, stirring the fire up for dinner that would start soon.

Roy came by and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the crowd into the deeper water. She giggled as he kissed her, both of them trying to stay afloat wrapped together, arms and legs tangled.

"You better let me go or we are going to get into trouble." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and pulled her even closer. "I'm afraid you're right."

They were in the middle of a passionate kiss when she was forcefully pulled from his arms. He was pulled under as their legs untangled and when he came up he saw Patty dragging her away, back to the game. He shook his head, this was going to take some getting used to, having so many brothers around.

Sarah smiled and shrugged her shoulders, knowing that later tonight they would have plenty of time alone.

Soon more burgers and hot dogs were cooking on the grill and the smell was wonderful. Children were waking up from their naps and joining the adults in the pond. Very soon Sarah had Gracie and Troy in the water with her. Gracie was a strong swimmer, but Troy was much more timid in the water. Roy managed to get him to hold on and took him out in deeper water, showing him how easy it was to float. Eventually he managed to get him to swim, much to Troy's surprise. "Momma, Momma!" He screamed, "Look I'm swimming!"

Tara was sitting on the dock with Matty watching. "I see you baby! You're doing great!" she yelled back. "Can you believe that Roy actually got him in water over his head?" she whispered to Matty. "He's good with kids, I think he is good for the Bear too." Matty looked at his wife. She nodded, "He is, he loves hear dearly. We had a nice chat earlier. He is a good man." Matty smiled at his wife, her ability to accurately read people after just a few conversations always amazed him.

The leftovers from earlier were brought out again and although the crowd was some smaller, there was still a lot of laughter.

The pond cleared out as the smell of the food grew stronger. Troy was so happy to have learned how to swim, it took some work to get him out of the water. Johnny was sitting and talking to Dawn under a tree.

Everyone toweled off and headed for the table. Emily already had the table set up with food and drink.

"Thanks Em." Sarah gave her a quick kiss. "I'll take care of the clean up."

"Deal!" Emily smiled.

Matty walked out of the house with a stack of folded t shirts. "Anyone want a t shirt to wear over wet swim suits? Found a bunch of them in the house."

"Yeah, Roy and I will take one." Sarah walked over with several other people and grabbed 2 shirts. She threw one to Roy and looked at her shirt, it was one of Colin's old station shirts. She smiled, "Matty, where did you find these?"

"Upstairs in one of the guest room dressers."

They continued their conversation as Roy pulled on his shirt. As soon as he turned to the table, Hank blanched. "Roy!" he whispered loudly, "Take that off!"

Roy looked at him oddly, "What? Why?"

Emily then turned around and quickly closed her eyes, "Roy, take it off now." She commanded.

He looked down at the shirt and realized why, it was emblazoned with "LA County Sheriff" on the front. It was one of Eric's old shirts. Roy turned to see where Sarah was, she was right behind him mouth open. The back of the shirt had "Eric Matthews" on it.

He quickly removed the shirt, "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He took a step towards her.

"It's ok." She whispered. She took the shirt from him and handed it to Matty, "Give me another shirt, that one…..it's too big."

Matty looked at her face, "What's wrong Bear?"

"Just give me another shirt please."

Roy walked up behind her, "Sarah?"

"I'm fine. Matty, give me another damn shirt." Her voice was angry.

"Ok." Matt handed her another one and she handed it to Roy. He looked at it before he put it on, it was one of Patrick's shirts. He slipped it on and pulled her back against him. Matt was still looking at her, not sure of what had happened. She patted Roy's hand. "I'm ok honey. Why don't we get something to eat?"

She turned in his arms and smiled at him. He kissed her and brushed a hair from her face.

"I'm fine." She whispered and kissed him back.

"Ok, then let's eat, and I want to see you actually eat this time."

She smiled "I am pretty hungry."

They sat down at the table while Emily kept a wary eye on her, and Hank went to tell Matty to get rid of the t shirt. They laughed with the men as they told stories of rescues. Johnny and Dawn finally joined them and the conversation became even livelier as Johnny tried to keep Chet away from his new friend.

"Time for the bonfire!" Ronan called loud enough to be heard over all the conversations. Every firefighter stood up.

Sarah started laughing, "Why is it that it will take 50 firefighters to **start** a fire?"

"That's just how we are my love." Roy kissed the top of her head and headed towards the fire pit.

After much arguing and discussion an adequate bonfire was started. Some guests decided to bid their farewell. Some retired to the campground and built a smaller fire, Johnny joined the smaller group as Dawn had decided to head home and come back in the morning.

The stars were out and Patty brought out several bottles of wine, including Sarah's favorite, Plum wine. She eagerly accepted a glass, "Thanks Patty." She sat down in a chair next to Roy, "Would you like to try some?" she offered her glass to him. "Sure, I'll try it." He took a wary sip and made a face. "Too sweet for me." He handed it back.

She looked at him and snorted, "It's good."

Patty laughed and handed him a beer. Roy smiled, "That's better."

They sat side by side and close enough to get some heat from the fire. There were quite a few people making S'mores and someone was playing the guitar.

They both chatted with friends and after a couple of glasses of wine she squeezed his shoulder. "I'm going to head to the guest house and take a shower. Come along when you're ready."

She stood up, "Good night everyone I hope to see you all in the morning."

They all stood up as she walked away. Roy stayed for a while longer enjoying the conversation with other firefighters. Emily bid them goodnight as she headed for the main house.

"You're not camping?" Roy asked Hank.

"No, we don't camp here. We only sleep in the main house. Johnny will discover exactly why we don't camp." Hank laughed. "Good night and see you in the morning."

Roy got up and bid everyone a good evening as he headed to the guest house. He walked in the front door and heard a radio in the bedroom.

He headed back that way and saw her in a short little green nightgown, her still wet hair clinging to her face. He was amazed at how beautiful she was just walking around the room humming to the radio.

"Hello my love."

She turned startled at his voice, there he was leaning against the door frame.

"Well hello yourself." She smiled at him.

"That looks…..you…..um. You look wonderful."

He slowly walked towards her, "Thanks. I wore it just for you." She met him in the middle of the room and slipped her arms around his neck.

"Well I'm glad you didn't wear it for anyone else." He put his hands on her hips.

She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and smiled at her. "I'm going to go shower and then I will join you."

"Sounds good. I will be right here waiting for you." She patted his chest. "I put your shaving kit in the bathroom for you."

He tried not to let the panic show in his face, has she seen the box? Had she looked inside? He tried to think of a way to find out without revealing why.

"I don't remember if I brought my razor or not." He frowned.

"Oh, I didn't look in your kit." She ran her hand across his cheek. "I don't mind you a little scruffy."

He sighed, so happy that she hadn't seen anything. "Scruffy it is then. So you'll be right here when I get out of the shower?"

"Yeah, I will be right here, or maybe over there." She pointed to the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute or two." He kissed her hand as he walked away.

He closed the bathroom door and quickly looked through his kit, ring was still in the bottom, she hadn't seen it. He exhaled, happy that it was still a secret.

Climbing out of the shower he heard her talking. He looked at his watch on the counter, 11:15, who would stop by at that time? He quickly dried off and pulled on his boxers.

He stepped out of the bathroom and she was not there, he tilted his head and heard her voice from the living room. He walked out of the bedroom and she was on the phone.

"I know, I said I would be there and I will. I was…..just checking to see if anything had changed."

She tapped her bare foot in irritation, "Simon I will be there. Now, I have to go. Yes, I will see you in 3 weeks. Night."

She hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"You alright?' he asked quietly.

She turned and smiled at him, "Yes and no."

He walked to her and hugged her tight, "How can I help?'

"You're so sweet, but you can't help with this. Let's sit down for a minute and I'll explain ok?" She stepped away from him and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her not sure if he liked the way this was going.

She chewed her bottom lip and looked at him, "Remember when we first started dating?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Remember that time when we…….weren't dating?"

He frowned. "Yes, I remember. Why?"

"Well, during that…..time, I interviewed with St. Genevieve's for the head of pediatrics."

"Where is St. Genevieve?"

"Seattle. That's where I worked after I left L.A."

It was starting to make sense now and he was not happy. "You were going to leave, move away because of me?" He said it louder than he had wanted to, his heart was racing. Was she still going?

"I was going to leave for a lot of reasons Roy. You were a part of that, but not the only reason. There are still a lot of painful things here for me. Being with you made that easier; it made some of the pain diminish. But when we…… weren't together, it was awful. Seeing you at work, only seeing the kids at school, I felt like I had to leave."

Roy had no idea that what he had done would have affected her so much. He knew he had hurt her, but enough for her to leave the state? He didn't know what to say.

"So," She continued, "When you and I started seeing each other again, I turned down the job. But in return, I promised I would go up and work for 6 weeks till they were able to find another candidate and get them on board and trained."

"Six weeks!?!?" He gasped.

"Yeah, I just talked to the acting head of Pediatrics and tried to kindly get out of it, but they need the help and Kel had already written me off the schedule, so I really have to go. I can't get out of it. I'm sorry." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Baby." He stroked her face with the palm of his hand. "I'm so sorry you felt like you had to leave because of me."

"Now I _don't_ want to leave because of you." She smiled bitterly. "Six weeks isn't really that long, I'll be working all the time. You won't even miss me."

He leaned over and gave her a very passionate kiss, "Wanna bet?"

He sat up as he heard a scream in the distance. "What in the world?"

"Oh that would be Johnny."

Roy looked at her, "Why is he screaming?'

"Found a raccoon in his tent." She said calmly. "The first time you camp out here it is a gift from the twins."

"Ah, remind me to never camp here."

"Deal." She nodded.

He took her hand and helped her up, "Now where did you say you were going to be when I got out of the shower?"

"Oh." She touched his face, "I believe it was in the other room." She pointed coyly to the bedroom.

"Well, I am disappointed that you aren't there right now."

He pulled her along by her hand and she eagerly followed.

As he laid her down on the bed and they kissed, she pulled away from him, "Why is the light on?" she whispered.

"So you can turn it off." He whispered back.

She smiled and slowly crawled over him and turned off the light.


	17. Chapter 17

You guys are great! Thanks so much for the feedback, I really do appreciate it!

As always a special thanks to Emom for listening to me ramble.

And thanks to Evan for teaching me new tricks!

I don't own the rights to our guys at Station 51, just having some fun.

E! Fanficiton

By: Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

Chapter 17

Roy woke the next morning to the beautiful sight of a peacefully sleeping Sarah next to him. _I could really get used to this_, he thought. Once again he thought he could go get the ring and ask her to marry him right then. Once again he resisted the urge to do that, he wanted it to be an event, something they could tell their grandchildren about. He smiled at the thought, grandchildren. How funny that life could swing from one extreme to another, at one time his thoughts were to just make it through the day. Now he was thinking of the distant future, a future with her. With their children and their children's children.

He quietly got up and put on coffee and rummaged around the kitchen. Not much food to be found. He looked out the window and saw a catering van unloading food at the main house. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 8:20. He yawned and wandered in the bedroom, she was sitting up, yawning as well. "You made coffee you sweet man." She smiled at him and stretched. "Breakfast starts around 9 in the main house."

"The van is here delivering right now."

He lay back down on the bed and she snuggled up to his side.

"So when do you have to go to Seattle?" He sighed.

"In three weeks."

"Will you be able to come home at least once?" He ached at the thought her being gone for so long.

"Probably not. Anytime I have off will most likely be spent sleeping. I'll be working some very long hours." She pushed herself tighter into his side. "I can't break this commitment, as much as I want to, I would much rather be here with you."

"I don't want you to go. But I understand why you have to. It's going to be difficult without you." He kissed the palm of her hand. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can, but....I don't….. I don't think it would be right for you to stay over when the kids are home, at least until things are….more official."

She looked up at him, "I agree. I know it's old fashioned but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that."

He smiled at her, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You made coffee, that's almost as good!" she giggled.

She got up and slipped back on her nightgown as she padded into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. She came back and handed him a cup. "I'm going to shower and get ready to head up to the house. We can eat, hear about Johnny and the raccoon and then I have family business at 11."

"Do I get to hang around for the family business?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"No. Sorry. Even the wives can't stay. Pops made that rule years ago, only the brothers and me. Sometimes our Accounting Attorney when he is here."

She pulled her hair up on top of her head and finished her coffee. "Be back in a few minutes."

They got ready and headed up to the main house. Breakfast smelled wonderful and as always as soon as she was in the door, children were there. Roy had made a fast friend in Troy who wanted to spend more time in the pond, practicing swimming.

"No promises, sir. We will see what happens today ok?" Roy ruffled the young boy's hair.

Troy pouted and walked away angry, looking for his Mom.

After they ate Roy lost sight of Sarah, but managed to find Johnny.

"Roy! I went to get in the tent last night and there was a raccoon in it! I couldn't believe it. It was big and angry, had huge teeth."

The twins were standing on the other side of the room, trying to make sure Johnny didn't hear them laughing.

Roy was trying to suppress a smile as was Hank and Emily. "Yeah, I heard you holler Junior."

"Did you know the twins did that? When you first camp here? Roy and you didn't tell me?" Johnny looked irritated.

"No, I didn't know ahead of time, but apparently everyone else does." Roy started to laugh.

Hank couldn't contain it anymore and started laughing, Emily just shook her head. "You too Em?" Johnny looked at her.

"Why do you think we never camp out here?" She giggled.

"Well, thanks for the warning. I owe all of ya!" Johnny flashed his lopsided smile.

"Good morning!" said a quiet voice from the hallway.

"Dawn!" Johnny jumped up. "Hey! Are ya hungry?"

He walked over to her and they walked to the kitchen.

"Well that's the last we will see of him today." Roy smiled at Emily.

Roy got up and started wandering the house, looking for Sarah. He ran into Ronan in the great room standing by the fireplace.

"Good morning sir." Roy greeted him.

"Morning Roy. You don't have to call me sir unless we are at a fire and I am in charge of the scene. Just called me Ronan, please."

Roy smiled, "Thank you. Have you seen Sarah?"

"Well if she isn't with you, I would assume she is in the nursery. If there are babies around that is where you will find her. I take it," Ronan lowered his voice, "You haven't asked yet?"

Roy shook his head, "Not yet. I am working on something really special to make it a big thing."

"I think that would be wonderful. When do I get to meet Chris and Jen?" He smiled at the paramedic.

"Soon. Hopefully in a couple of weeks."

"That sounds good, now go find your girl and don't let her be late for the family business."

Roy nodded and started in the direction the thought the nursery was, eventually he found it. Sarah was holding a crying Ronan and talking to a fussy Connor. Roy just stood and watched her, she was so natural with children.

He happily came in and kissed her cheek, "Use a little help?' he whispered.

"Please! Can you get Connor?" She was still trying to calm Ronan down.

"Sure." Roy picked up the fussing baby and the two of them walked around the room cooing to both babies. Shortly they were relieved by both sets of parents. Roy hugged Sarah as they headed back downstairs, "You look so good holding a baby."

"Thanks, so do you."

"We'll have to work on that in the future." He said coyly looking for her reaction out of the corner of his eyes.

She stopped in mid step, "What?"

He couldn't tell what she was thinking, _maybe this wasn't such a good idea _he thought.

"In the future, I thought maybe we could work on us having a child." He spoke slower this time, hoping his true intention was coming through.

"Really?" Her eyes were starting to tear up. "You…are you sure?'

"Honey." He hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I….just…..I know….but… we….." she was crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed her back.

"No, I want to! I really do. I didn't know that you wanted to. I mean Chris and Jen aren't little anymore. Having a baby around is a big adjustment."

He stroked her hair, "Once we are official, we will try."

"Really?" she looked at him with hope.

"Yes. Really. I promise." He kissed her and wiped her face. "Are you ok? It's almost time for your family thing."

"I'm great! I …. Couldn't be happier!" She was jumping up and down in his arms. People were starting to look. He laughed, "I am happy that you are happy."

A booming laugh brought Sarah's head up, "Charlie's here!"

"Who?' asked Roy.

"Charlie is our Accounting Attorney and advisor. Come on you have to meet him!" she grabbed his hand and lead him to Ronan's den. All of the brothers were there as well as Pops and a man Roy assumed was Charlie.

He was a very fit 6' and Roy could tell by his demeanor he was or at some time had been military.

He was deep in conversation with Matty when he laughed again; it was a loud and infectious laugh.

"Charlie!" Sarah called, dragging Roy behind her. "Charlie, I have someone I want you to meet."

He turned around slowly. "Well hello Sarah. So nice to see you again." He was looking over his glasses at her, just a tad of sarcasm in his voice.

She looked down, "I know, I'm sorry I haven't been to a lot of the meetings."

He shook his head, even while he was smiling. "Well at least you are here for this one. The yearly is the most important."

"Charlie, I want you to meet Roy Desoto. Roy this is Charlie."

The men shook hands, and eyed each other. "Roy what do you do for a living?"

"I am a firefighter paramedic from LA County."

Charlie laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, "Well, that's just what this family needs is another firefighter! Glad to meet you Roy."

He turned to Sarah, "I have that paperwork we talked about the other day." He gestured to Roy, "If you want to talk after the meeting."

Sarah eagerly nodded. "Yes! Roy don't go too far, after the family thing, I need to talk with you and Charlie together."

Danny who had been warily watching the conversation, decided to interject, "Why does _he_ need to meet with Charlie?"

"None of your business. It doesn't affect the family's finances or business." She glared at Danny.

"Alright." Ronan spoke up, "Let's get this started. Roy, I'm sorry but you will have to excuse us."

Roy nodded, "No problem, I will be down in the great room when you need me." He kissed Sarah and closed the door behind him.  
Charlie pull out a stack of paper work and the meeting started.

Roy went to the great room and sat in a chair across from the fireplace, there was no one else in the room. There were bits and pieces of conversation floating by. He heard Hank talking about a fire, Marco was discussing chili and Johnny was laughing.

He was glad that he had met Sarah, that he had followed her in the lounge at Rampart. He was glad that he had finally come to his senses and realized that she was someone he never wanted to let go of. He continued formulating the plan in his head, by the time he was attacked by Troy and Gracie, he had everything laid out. The proposal would be lavish and just the two of them.

"Well hello there!" he greeted both little ones with hugs.

Troy looked at him with a pout, "Can we go swimming again?" His arms were crossed.

"Not right now. I am waiting to talk to Sarah when they are done upstairs. Maybe later."

Gracie giggled, "That means no. When Momma says maybe later, that means no."

Roy smiled at her, "I just said maybe, we will have to see what happens. Troy, if time permits we will, but I can't promise." He picked up Gracie and tickled her, she squealed and laughed.

Tara came in and sat next to Roy, Troy crawled up in her lap. "Momma, Roy says we might go swimming later."

She smiled at Roy, "Well, that would be nice, however, we are leaving right after the meeting is done. We have to go visit your other grandparents today."

"But they don't have a pond or a pool! I can't swim there!" His bottom lip was starting to quiver.

"I'm sorry baby, maybe in a few weeks we can come back here and Roy can bring Chris and Jen and we can all go swimming together. How does that sound."

Troy looked at Roy, waiting for his approval.

"Sure, that sounds good to me. Chris and Jen haven't been here before. Troy you may have to show them around."

The little boy's face lit up. "Sure! That would be cool!"

Gracie hugged Roy, "I like Jen, she braids my hair!"

"Well she tells me that she likes you too. Last time you had a sleepover at Sarah's, she had a really good time."

Roy looked up hearing loud voices from the den.

Tara shook her head, "Danny." She muttered.

"Why is he like that? Is he like that to everyone?"

"Nope. Only to Sarah. We have all tried at one time or another to find out why, to try and get in his head, but he is like a bull. He is a great husband, adores Johanna, great father, his three boys are the apple of his eye, but Sarah…… I just don't know. She can't do anything right in his eyes and stopped trying years ago. She has just learned to tolerate him as best she can. Even Ronan can't get through to him."

Roy patted Gracie on the head, "Well he won't be treating her that way as long as I am with her. I won't accept that, she deserves to be respected."

"I wish you luck with that Roy."

The door to the den flew open and the brothers started walking out.

"Hey Roy!" Patty called, "The Bear needs to see you."

He sat Gracie with her Mom and headed up the stairs. He greeted each of the brothers as they passed. Danny stormed by and grunted at him, Roy just shook his head.

Sarah and Charlie were sitting on the sofa and Ronan was on the way out. He smiled at Roy as he walked by.

Charlie gestured for him to sit across from them in one of the chairs. Roy obliged.

Sarah sat up and smiled at him. "Roy we didn't get a chance to talk about this beforehand. I didn't know Charlie was going to be here today. I want you to be executor of my estate. Not the family estate, but my personal one. Patty is more than happy to give it up if you will do this for me."

Roy thought for a moment. "What exactly does it entail?"

Charlie spoke up, "If Sarah is unable to take care of her affairs, for whatever reason, you would be responsible for making decisions on investments, payouts and charitable activities that she is involved in. If at some point you do take control, you will be paid monthly for taking care of the estate."

"By unable you mean….." Roy prompted.

"In a coma or dead." Sarah answered.

"Sarah!" Charlie chided her, "Don't scare the man. If she is sick and deemed unable to make decisions or if, sadly she were to pass away, you would be in charge."

"Is this what you want?" Roy looked at her with unsure eyes.

"Yes. You will make the right decisions if I can't, I know you well enough to know that. My estate is not so complicated. There are a few investments and a few charities I donate to, but Charlie takes care of almost everything for me."

"Alright, I'll do it." He reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you. I appreciate that you are agreeing to do this. It means a lot to me."

Charlie showed him where to sign and initial. "This is worse than buying a house." Roy mumbled.

"Alright, we are done." Charlie shook his hand. "Family paperwork is finished and so is yours. Roy it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Charlie. Hope to see you at the next gathering."

Charlie laughed, "I usually show up if only for a few minutes."

"Thanks Charlie." Sarah gave him a quick hug.

"I'm going to try and sneak out if I can, otherwise it will take me another hour to say goodbye to everyone!"

Sarah sat down next to Roy, "What time are the kids getting home?"

"They will be back around 6:00 tonight, tired as always. When you get back from Seattle we will bring them out here and Tara will bring out Troy and Gracie so they can play. Troy is determined to get back in the pond, but only wants to if I'm there."

Sarah smiled, "You have your own groupie there." She kissed his cheek, "Almost as big a fan as I am!"

He picked up her hand and kissed it, "Let's go find Junior and get packed up. I want to do some stuff around the house before the kids get home."

They finally found Johnny packing up his tent and loading it in the truck.

"Where's Dawn?" Sarah asked.

"She had to go with Tara and Matty. We have a date next week." He smiled and nodded.

"Good for you Junior." Roy helped him put the cooler in the truck.

"Alright, we are going to go pack up at the guest house, bring the truck up when you are done. We'll be headed out soon."

"Sure thing."

They walked hand in hand up to the guest house and packed their gear. Sarah found 2 bottles of plum wine from Patty on the table. "Yummy." She showed them to Roy as she very carefully packed them. They heard the truck pull up and Roy took the bags outside while she cleaned up the coffee from earlier.

Johnny wandered in and admired the house, "Wow this is cool. Very log cabin like."

Roy came back in and took a last look around, "I think we got everything."

"Let's head up to the house and say goodbye." Sarah took his hand and headed out the door. Roy pulled her back, "But first I want a kiss." She turned and looked at him, biting her bottom lip. Johnny groaned and walked out.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She put her hands on his stomach and pulled him closer. When they finally stopped, only because of the need for air, they stood arms around each other, not wanting to leave the moment.

"No matter what life throws at us Sarah, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She lay her head on his shoulder, "No matter what, I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to all that provided feedback, I really appreciate it! I like to know that you like where we are going together!

An always big thanks to Emom for listening and suggesting.

I don't own our friends at Station 51, just borrowing them for a bit and having fun.

E! Fanfiction

By: Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

Chapter 18

A few weeks later

"Do you need any help?" Sarah watched Roy and Johnny milling about in the kitchen.

"You go sit down. We're cooking tonight." Roy curtly motioned her to the couch. He had been on edge for a few days now, uptight about her leaving. She was nervous about leaving the next morning for a six-week stretch at St. Genevieve hospital in Seattle.

Sarah had tried to reassure him, but that much time apart was more than he wanted to think about much less experience. She nodded at Roy and wandered out in the backyard. Jen was doing cartwheels and practicing cheers. Chris was sitting in a lawn chair on the deck lost in his thoughts.

Sarah walked up behind him and ruffled his hair, "What's going on in your head?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued his pondering.

She walked in front of him and knelt down, "Talk to me Chris. Your Dad says you have been too quiet lately. What's up?"

He frowned, "You. You're leaving again." He crossed his arms.

"It won't be that long. The time will pass by so fast." She tried to console him, but he was having no part of that.

"It'll be just like before when you were gone. Jen will whine and cry all the time and Dad…. He just won't do anything. He won't talk or….." Chris looked her in the eyes.

"Chris, I will call as often as I can, I promise. This is…..different from before. I'm just going away for a few weeks. You know I'm coming back." She patted him on the knee.

He took a deep breath, "Aunt Nikki said last time you went to Seattle you moved there and didn't want to ever come back."

"Well, there was a lot of other…..things happening in my life at that time. It wasn't that I just decided to leave for no reason." She and Roy had not told Chris or Jen about her previous marriage or the accident. Now that Nikki had let the cat out of the bag, she really needed to explain. She wanted to make sure the kids were secure in the fact that she was not leaving for good.

"Chris, wait right here." She got up and went into the house.

"Roy?" She caught his eye and motioned for him to come in the living room. She briefly went over the conversation she had with Chris. Roy was understandably upset that Nikki had shared without letting them know.

"I am going to tell them both. It's the only way I think they will be sure this isn't like before." She rubbed his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

"Alright, we will do it together, but next time I see her, she is gonna hear about this."

"I'm sorry honey." She hugged him.

"It's not your fault Sarah. They need to know anyway." He kissed her forehead.

They walked out in the backyard arm in arm. "Jen, come over for a minute." Roy called as he put out three more chairs.

They all sat down, Chris was still looking sad. "Alright. I understand that Aunt Nikki told you about Sarah moving to Seattle before." Roy started, "She's not moving away forever when she leaves tomorrow. She is only going to be gone for six weeks. When she moved there before there were other circumstances."

He looked over at Sarah and she took the lead, "I moved away back then after I was hurt in a car accident." Both of the children immediately looked at her with concern. "I was injured, my husband Eric was killed and I lost our baby." She exhaled, watching both of their faces.

"You were married?" Jen's eyes were big.

"Yes. Eric Matthews was his name. He was an LA county Sheriff's Deputy. We were on the way to my Father's house and we were hit by a drunk driver."

Roy couldn't tell what was going on in Chris' mind, his face was blank.

"So you see, there was a very different reason that I left back then. This time is just because they need help at the hospital." She looked at Chris, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure you can." Roy answered. "Come on Jen, let's see what else needs to be done for dinner ok?" Jen nodded. She hugged Sarah as she walked by. Roy followed behind leaving the two of them to talk.

Sarah reached out and took Chris' hand. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

"I… I just need to know you are coming back. It was so hard after Mom……died.

Then you were here and things were better." She could see tears in the young man's eyes. "Then you were gone again. Things were awful and I just really need to be sure." His bottom lip quivered.

"Chris, I will come back, I promise. Nothing is going to keep me away from you and the family." She stood up and pulled him up, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry you had that accident Sarah." Chris hugged her back; enjoying the attention of woman he thought of as a mother figure.

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed the top of his head. "We all good now?"

He nodded.

"Let's go eat." She walked in the house behind him, hands on his shoulders. Roy watched them from the kitchen and smiled.

The evening seemed to go by much too fast. They played a rousing game of monopoly and there was a popcorn fight that had everyone laughing. Sarah helped put the kids to bed with lots of hugs and more promises to call as often as possible.

Johnny excused himself early so that Roy and Sarah could have some time alone. They curled up on the couch, she was happy and warm in his arms.

"What time is your flight out tomorrow?" He squeezed her hand.

"6:30 AM. I'm still not done packing." She looked up into his bright blue eyes, "_You_ know I'm coming back right?"

"Yeah. I just wish you didn't have to go." He rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll be back before you even miss me Roy." She whispered.

"Ha." He whispered back.

They stayed on the couch talking until after 11:00. "I really have to go. I need to finish packing and get a little sleep before I have to go and you are going to be exhausted at work tomorrow." She yawned.

He walked her to the truck and as they reached the door he pulled her into a bear hug, reluctant to let her go. "I love you Sarah." He buried his face in her hair, committing her sweet smell to memory again.

"I love you too. I'll miss you every single day." She really didn't want to cry, but her emotions were trying to get the best of her.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She just wanted to melt into him, stay in his arms forever.

"Babe I have to go." She grudgingly pulled back from him. "Believe me, I don't want to."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'll be here waiting when you get back."

She put her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, wanting to remember this feeling of overwhelming love.

He opened the door for her and she slowly climbed in the truck. "I will be back soon." She half smiled.

He nodded, knowing she was trying to convince both of them. Watching her drive away, he tried not to let this get him down. He was making plans to surprise her while she was there; it was just going to be a matter of timing.

He locked up the house and checked on the kids, wandering slowly back to his bedroom. Roy was surprised to see on his pillow a box and a card. Smiling he sat down on the edge of the bed. He carefully opened the card, there in her loopy handwriting, "So you don't forget me. Love, S"

He pulled the lid off the box and inside was a framed picture of Sarah with Chris and Jen from the 4th of July party at the beach. Sarah was in her shorts and bikini top, with her red hair blowing in the wind. The three of them were hugging and smiling in the bright sun. He chuckled remembering Em and her new camera taking pictures of everything.

He carefully placed the picture on the nightstand and stretched out mulling over his plans. He fell asleep there, finally closing his eyes after staring at the picture for some time.

Morning came much too quickly and after getting the kids off to school Roy rushed to the station, just making roll call. The klaxons rang shortly thereafter and the rest of the morning was back-to-back calls for the paramedics.

They finally made it back to the station in time for lunch. Both of them ready for a break.

They were all enjoying Marco's chili when Hank spoke, "Roy, Sarah bear called, she wanted you to know she made it to Seattle alright."

Roy smiled, "Thanks Cap."

"So Roy." Chet mumbled. "Are you and the Doc getting serious?"

Johnny looked down smiling, he wondered if Roy would tell them his plan.

"Yeah we are Chet. In fact, when I find out when she is going to get a day or two off I am going to fly up and ask her to marry me."

Johnny beamed with pride, he had known for a few weeks what Roy had in mind.

All the men looked at him with smiles. "Really Roy?" Hank looked shocked.

"Yep. Her Dad even gave me the engagement ring he gave her Mother."

"Ronan gave you Maria's ring? Wow. That is great!" Hank went over and shook his hand. "I am very happy for both of you!" All of the men nodded in agreement, congratulating Roy.

"How do Chris and Jen feel about all this?" Mike said in his usual quiet manner.

"They are both excited and a little scared. It will take some adjustment on everyone's part." Roy smiled. "Now I just have to find out when she might actually get a couple days off and try to get up there."

A few weeks later

Sarah wearily waved at the desk clerk as she walked in the hotel. "Hey Doctor B! Late one again?" Angela greeted her.

"Yeah. Hey Angela, I have the next 2 days off. Tell housekeeping not to worry about cleaning tomorrow please. I just want to sleep."

"Sure thing. Have a good night. Well actually more like morning. Already 2:15!"

Sarah grunted and took the elevator to the 4th floor. She opened her door, and locked it behind her, throwing her purse on the dresser she crawled in bed, still wearing her scrubs.

Just as she drifted off the phone rang, "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Hey there."

She smiled "Hi there handsome, you're up late."

Roy leaned back in Hank's chair, "Yeah Johnny and I just got back from a run. When did you get in?"

"About 10 minutes ago." She yawned. "How are the kids?"

"Good, both of them miss you. I even miss you." He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad someone misses me!"

"How much longer before you finally come home?"

"Nineteen long days before I get to hug you again." She sighed.

"I am looking forward to that too. So what are you going to do on your 2 days off?"

"Sleep, talk to you, sleep, talk to the kids, sleep and did I mention sleep?"

"Well I'm glad you fit me in there."

She yawned again, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Go back to bed babe. Sleep good and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"I love and miss you Roy."

"I love you too. Bye Sarah."

He hung up the phone and Johnny bounded in the room, "Does she suspect?" His smile was ear to ear, with his hands in his pockets. He was so happy for his best friend.

"Not a clue Junior. In less than 8 hours I will be in Seattle."

"And then you'll be engaged!"

"Well that's only if she says yes."

"You know she'll say yes Roy."

Sarah was peacefully sleeping and dreaming about floating on a raft on the ocean. She could feel the water rippling under her, slowly moving her up and down. The warm sun on her face made her smile. There was the faint sound of waves washing up on the shore, it was very serene. In the distance there was a knocking sound. Not something you usually hear while floating on a raft on the ocean. She decided to ignore it this was much too nice. The knocking became louder and somewhat more insistent. She growled, how could she hear that sound? Was she near a buoy on the water? She didn't want to open her eyes, she was just too tired. The knocking was even louder now and she realized she was not on the water but in bed, trying to sleep.

"Didn't I put out the do not disturb sign?" she mumbled as she trudged to the door. She left the chain on, opening the door and blinking at the bright light cutting through the dark room.

"Who is it?" she grumbled.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder if you were in there."

Her eyes flew open, "Roy?" She shut the door fighting with the chain, trying to take it off the track. She threw open the door and squealed, jumping into his arms.

"Oh you're here! Wait." She whispered, "Are you a dream?"

He kissed her and she started to giggle. "Nope not a dream."

He put his arm around her waist and picked up the suitcase with the other, carrying them both in the room. She pushed the door shut behind him.

"Didn't I just talk to you on the phone?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's see, that was about nine hours ago." He hugged her tighter until she laughed.

"How long are you here for?" all remnants of the dream and tired were now gone.

"Two and a half days my love." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I'll take that. Well, I guess I should let you go for a minute or two."

"I do need to unpack and we have a few things to do today." He winked at her as he set her down.

"Oh? What is it that we have to do?" She walked over and pulled the curtains open, letting bright morning light in the room.

"First thing is shopping. We are going to go buy you a new dress and tonight I am taking you out to dinner."

She turned to look at him. "A new dress huh? Where are we having dinner?"

She sat down on the bed, still smiling as she stared at him. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Dinner is a surprise. I need some lunch and I bet you didn't even have any breakfast. So why don't you go get ready and we will eat and shop."

She looked in his beautiful eyes and softly said, "Kiss me again Roy."

He was more than happy to oblige her request.

She showered and changed as he unpacked and made a few quiet calls. When she wandered out of the bathroom, he was standing on the balcony overlooking the waterfront.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She stood beside him, slipping her hand in his. "Shame I don't get to see it more with the hours I've been working."

"It is pretty. Well, are you ready to go?" he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Sure, but I have a dress with me, we don't have to get a new one."

He turned to look at her, "I am buying you a new dress today, to wear tonight for dinner."

She nodded, "Then I am ready to go sir!"

Shortly they were at a café on the waterfront, drinking coffee and having a light lunch. Roy couldn't keep a smile from his face, he was much to excited about what he had planned for dinner. He took in every bit of her, the curve of her lips when she smiled, the sound of her laugh, the way the sun reflected off her curly red hair.

"Are you alright?" she rubbed her foot on his, interrupting his thoughts.

He blushed, "I'm fine. Now where is a good dress shop?"

Three dress shops later, they finally found the one. As soon as she walked out of the dressing room in the strapless deep green, long gown he knew that was it. It fit every bit of her perfectly, as if it were just for her. He grinned and nodded as she spun around.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking in the mirror.

"That's it. You look so beautiful Sarah." He loved how the dress showed off her curves.

She blushed and looked down, "Thank you honey."

The sales clerk sighed, "_Why can't I find a guy like that?_" She thought.

They walked out of the store with the bagged dress over Roy's shoulder and Sarah carrying the boxed matching shoes. He was whistling and holding her hand as they headed back to the hotel.

"Just what did I do to deserve all of this?" she wondered aloud.

"Just because I love you." He answered.

She knew he had something big planned, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. After all they were both happy with how things were now. He had mentioned a few times about them becoming more "official". Was he planning to ask? Tonight? She bit her bottom lip, the thought of it made her euphoric and terrified at the same time. There were so many things to consider, the children, Johnny, her family. Which house would they live in?

"Hey! You alright there?" Roy bumped her with his shoulder.

She giggled, "I'm fine. Just mentally wandering is all."

They arrived back at the room and she hung the dress up in the closet and flopped on the bed. "How soon do I need to be ready?"

He looked at his watch, "We need to leave by 6:30 so you have a couple hours." He opened up his suitcase and pulled out some paperwork, "The kids sent these for you."

Jen's was a long and labored letter with drawings and a lot of attention to details.

Chris' was short and to the point. "Hurry up and come home."

She teared up reading them, "Is he doing better?" She wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, we have the countdown every morning when we get up. The closer we get to you coming home, the happier he gets."

Roy sat down on the bed facing her. "We all miss you. Even Johnny has been out of sorts."

"Well that's because he and Dawn broke up. He thought she was the one."

"He thinks _every_ girl he dates is the one." Roy chuckled.

"I hope he finds someone that he can get along with. He and Patty both need a girl in their lives. They're both happier when they are dating." She yawned and stretched.

"Why don't you nap for a bit? I'm going to go get some coffee downstairs and read the paper. I'll come back up in an hour or so and we can start getting ready." He patted her leg.

"You don't want to join me in napping?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not right now." He leaned over and kissed her. "You need the sleep. You are gonna be up late tonight."

She smiled, "Alright then, a nap is called for. Promise you'll come back?"

"Promise." He whispered in her ear.

He quietly closed the door behind him a few moments later, happy that she was already asleep. Down in the lobby he talked to the manager, making sure that things were in order. He was pleased that everything was on track and just as he had envisioned it.

He ordered a coffee, grabbed the paper in the hotel café and sat at a table by the window. A light drizzle had started to fall, he tried to read the paper but enjoyed watching people along the street try to avoid the rain. He felt in his pocket for what must have been the hundredth time since he arrived. The box was still there.

He was nervous about the event of the evening, not as much about asking, but more about the answer. He of course assumed that she would say yes, but there was always that chance that she would say no. There were many things to work out between their two families.

He glanced at his watch and it was already 5:00, time to go wake her up. It would only take him a few minutes to get ready, but he was sure it would take her longer.

He quietly let himself in the room and stopped to listen, he could hear her steady breathing. He peeked around the corner from the hall and she was curled up on her side sound asleep.

He slipped off his shoes and slowly slid on the bed and curled up right behind her.

She didn't stir. He slipped his arm around her and kissed her on the back of the head. "Time to get up." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and wiggled back closer to him. "Can't we just stay like this for a while?" She pulled his arm tighter around her.

"Maybe another half hour or so. It's after 5:00 already."

She sat straight up, "5:00?!? I have to start getting ready. I have till 6:30 right?" She started running around the room grabbing things and throwing them in the bathroom.

He shook his head and laughed, "You'll be fine. You have over an hour."

She snorted at him and pulled off her t shirt throwing it at him. "Maybe that's enough time. Hope you don't need the bathroom for anything."

He stretched out on the bed, laughing.

Almost an hour later she emerged from the bathroom with her robe on and with her back to him said, "It's all yours. Don't look at me yet, I want to have the dress on before you see me."

"Whatever you want dear." He took his shaving kit and change of clothes into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he was surprised to find that she had actually left him a towel. He was ready and dressed in 15 minutes.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he didn't see her anywhere. "Babe?" he called.

She slowly walked in from the balcony.

"Wow. You look….." Roy was spellbound. The green dress against her pale skin and long bright red hair made her look like a porcelain doll. She smiled and blushed. "Thank you. You're looking rather handsome yourself." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Are we ready to go?" She whispered in a very seductive voice.

"Yes. Just let me look at you for a minute. You're so beautiful."

She turned around and he groaned. "Let's go before I lose my mind."

A cab ride later, they were at a restaurant downtown. She had heard about it from some of her friends at St. Genevieve. It was beautiful inside, decorated in Renaissance style, full of statues and large paintings framed in gold. He held her hand and guided her to table in small private room.

She took the room in, enjoying the red velvet curtains and intricate murals. "This is so beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You are biased. But I love you for it." She smiled at him, so happy to be here with him. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

He shook his head, "I certainly hope not."

The waiter brought in the first course along with a bottle of wine. She glanced at Roy as the waiter poured the wine.

"I have already ordered for us. I hope you don't mind."

She knew he had done a lot of planning but this far exceeded what she thought. "I don't mind at all."

They chatted through the courses, talking about Chris and Jen, her work at the hospital. He loved her passion when talking about working with children, it was obvious that was where her heart was.

"So where do you see yourself in five years?" he asked as they waited for dessert.

"Personally or professionally?"

"Both."

She took a drink of wine before answering. "Well professionally I would like to start a charity to help injured children somehow. Not sure how or when that will happen, but I want to at least have a game plan in the next 5 years."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"I haven't told anyone else that is what I want to do and no one has really taken an interest in what I want to do."

"And what about personally?" He tried to ask without smiling.

"Hm. Well that depends a lot on other people. I would like to……" She took a deep breath. "Get married and try to have another baby. But again, other people are a factor in that. There are many things to consider being involved with me, most of which is my family. They can make thing complicated and I am not always easy to get along with."

He smiled at her and stood up taking her hand. She stood up with him looking somewhat confused, they weren't done with the meal yet.

He pulled her close, "I love you Sarah Blaylock." He took her face in his hands. "My life has not been the same since I met you at Rampart that day. I want to share my life, my children, and my friends, everything with you."

He pulled the box from his pocket and knelt on one knee, "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He handed her the closed box.

He saw a flash of something on her face, tears were pooling in her eyes and her hands were shaking. She took the box and opened it. "Oh my God! Where…..how……How did you get this?" the tears welled over and ran down her face.

He stood up, took the ring from the box, and slipped it on her shaking finger. "Is it what you wanted?" he wiped gently wiped her tears away. "Yes. I love it Roy." She answered with a shaky voice. She looked up at him as new tears spilled over, "I would be honored to be your wife Roy Desoto."

He pulled her in to him and picked her up hugging her tightly. She cried on his shoulder, moved by the day, the proposal and the ring.

"This is the most perfect evening." She said in between breaths.

"It's not over yet." He hugged her tighter.

"There's more?" she said incredulously. She picked her head up and looked at him, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Roy, I love you so much. You have made me so happy."

"Sarah, I could never have imagined ever being this happy again." He couldn't say anymore. She kissed him on the cheek, "We will build our own happy life together."

He nodded, "I think we need to sit down, the waiter has been trying to bring in dessert for a few minutes."

They both laughed and looked at the waiter standing there with the tray of dessert. He smiled at them, "I assume she said yes?" he asked.

Roy smiled back, "She said yes." They both sat down as the waiter served éclairs with coffee.

They both sat there staring at each other, just smiling. After a few minutes he broke the silence, "You wanna go back to the hotel?"

"Yes, dinner was wonderful. Everything was just wonderful." She looked at the ring glittering on her hand. "I still don't know how….." her voice trailed off.

"I'll tell you in a bit. I'll be right back." He left the room and she sighed. The evening was better than she could have ever imagined. When he walked back in the room she was looking at the ring, smiling.

He held out his hand, "Come on. Taxi will be waiting for us."

The ride back to the hotel was happily quiet, Roy with his arm around Sarah's shoulder. Her hand was on his knee as they stared at each other, smiling like kids on their first date.

As they walked in the hotel, Sarah missed the nod that Roy and the manager behind the front desk exchanged as they walked by.

They left the elevator and he took the lead, as he unlocked the door, he turned to her, "Close your eyes."

"There's more?" She whispered.

"Oh yeah. Now close your eyes." He kissed her nose.

She obliged and he led her in the room, hands on her waist guiding her in the room. The first thing that she knew was the smell of roses, then she heard the sound of soft music. He stood behind her and stopped in the middle of the room, "Ok, open your eyes."

She blinked a few times in the semi lit room. There were dozens of roses, all different colors in beautiful vases all over the room. There were rose petals spread over the bed and a bottle of champagne chilling on ice near the open balcony.

"Oh. I…..it's beautiful. You did all of this…. For me?" She turned and stared at him.

"Of course. Come on." he took her hand and led her on the balcony.

The full moon was huge and full in the night sky, it looked like you could reach out and touch it.

He gathered her up in his arms, "Sarah you have made me so happy. I know being married to a firefighter is not easy, but I know we can make this work." He kissed her softly. "I promise by the moon, I will always do my best to come home to you safe and sound after every shift."

She smiled up at him, tears dancing in her eyes again, "I promise by the moon that even when I am not in your arms," She put her hand over his heart. "I will always be with you Roy."

They stood there in the bright moonlight, just taking each other in, existing in the moment.

He kissed her with more insistence this time and she pressed herself closer in response.

"How about a glass of champagne?" He murmured in her ear.

"Sounds nice."

As he poured the champagne, he told her how her father had given him the ring.

"I can't believe that he just gave it to you. I wanted this ring so bad when I was a kid. It was like a connection to my Mother. I understand that a 12 year old shouldn't have something this…..extravagant."

He handed her a glass, "To my love. Thank you for saying yes." He toasted.

"Thank you for asking my love." She toasted back.

After some champagne, they danced around the room, both of them lightheaded and happy.

"Roy, I could not imagine a better night. You have made everything perfect." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted something that we could tell our grandchildren about. She smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

He closed the balcony door with another glance at the moon. She enjoyed watching his ritual of checking all the doors before bed. He took off his jacket and tie, laying them on a chair.

He grabbed her hand and twirled her into his arms, making her laugh.

Just the smell of her, the sound of her voice, the feel of her skin, it drove him mad. He passionately kissed her running his hands over her bare shoulders and down her back, where he slowly unzipped her dress. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands along his stomach. She stepped out of the dress and he laid it on top of his jacket.

Smiling, he picked her up and laid her on the rose petal covered bed.

"Remember I told you that you were going to be up late tonight." He said as he kissed her neck.

"I'm counting on it." She whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it's taken me a bit to get this chapter up, life has been busy lately. I know this is a busy time of year for everyone, but please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think.

Thanks as always to Emom for listening and advising.

Thanks to the readers, we only have a few more chapters to go, I appreciate your time.

I don't own our friends at Station 51, just having some fun.

Emergency! Fanfiction

By: Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

Chapter 19

The rest of Roy's visit in Seattle was a blur for both of them. The next morning they called each of their families with the good news. Ronan was very excited to hear that Roy had finally asked. He was happy that this time, he was allowed to be a part of her life. Sarah proudly showed Roy off to the staff at St. Genevives.

Sarah had to work early the day Roy left, she shed many tears, sad to be away from him for another 2 weeks. Roy was packing after she left for work when there was a knock at the door.

He opened it to see Nikki standing there, "Hello Roy." She brushed by him into the room. "Come on in Nikki." Roy said sarcastically as he closed the door. "Sarah's not here, she's at work."

"I know where she is. I wanted to talk to you." She threw her purse on a chair and sat down on the bed.

"Oh really? What do you need to talk to me about?" Roy moved her purse and sat down on the chair.

"You, being engaged to the Bear." She crossed her arms.

"I know you are Sarah's best friend, but our relationship is really none of your business." Roy now crossed his arms.

"Oh, it's my business alright. She was doing just fine till you came along. Her life was getting back to normal at home, and then she met you. You made her think that she could be happy again and then….." She leaned forward, "You broke her heart. I still can't believe that she took you back after that. I begged her not to, but she didn't listen to me. Now, you're engaged! How soon before you decide that you don't want to marry her? That you think this was all a big mistake?"

Roy took a moment to control his anger, he knew developing a relationship with Nikki was just as important as Sarah and Johnny being able to get along.

"What has or will happen between Sarah and I is our concern. What you need to know is that I love her. I have no intentions of hurting her. Ever." His voice was determined.

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me Roy. You didn't get to see the results of the damage after you left that day, I did. I'm the one that took care of her for two days. It was awful and I hoped that she would never see you again. Now, not only has she taken you back, she's promised to marry you! You see when things go bad, I'm the one that has to help her pick up the pieces." She leaned back, glaring at him.

Roy stood up and started pacing the room, "Look, I appreciate that you have Sarah's best interest in mind, but I don't have to convince you that I love her. She knows that I love her and that's all that matters."

"What matters to me is that you will be there for her and not break her heart again. That you are serious about her, that you want to take care of her for the rest of her life. That you can deal with the things that come with being her husband, including her family."

"I can deal with the brothers and her Father approved when told him I wanted to ask her."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "You asked Ronan first?"

"No, I told him, I just wanted him to be aware. He was happy and gave me her Mother's engagement ring."

"Sarah told me he gave you Maria's ring." She had been surprised to hear that Ronan had parted with such a strong reminder of his late wife.

"So you see, everyone else approves except you. Did you fly all the way here just to tell me how big a jerk I am?"

She snorted, "No. I have clinical trials at St. G's this month and I came to visit Sarah, I know she gets sad when she is alone for too long. The anniversary of Eric and the baby's death are coming up, she always gets moody around then."

Roy nodded, "I appreciate that you are keeping her company, I wish I could stay longer."

"Well she does have money, you might just be able to retire young and be a kept man." Her voice reeked of sarcasm.

"Oh, so now you are accusing me of marrying her because she has money? Is there anything I can do that you won't find suspicious Nikki? I don't care that she has money. I could say that maybe the reason you have been her friend for so long is because you reap the benefits of her having money?" He stood next to the open balcony, hands on his hips. This conversation was becoming an annoyance to him.

"How dare you insinuate that!" She stood up, "I care for Sarah as if she were my blood sister. I have proven to be her friend through some very tough times and some of that was caused by YOU!"

"Look, we are going to have to learn to tolerate each other. It's obvious that we both love her and want the best for her. I'm not going anywhere, even if you don't like me. We will be civil to each other when she is around. I won't have her upset because you and I can't get along."

Nikki nodded, "Alright. I can do that. Once I think you are in it for the long haul, maybe we can learn to like each other."

Roy chuckled, "Yeah I'll just hold my breath till that happens."

A month later

Things were as back to normal as they could be while planning a wedding. Ronan had an engagement party at the Plantation the week after Sarah was home. It was a formal affair and enjoyed by everyone that attended. Jen and Chris were happy to meet their new Grandfather and as with all of his children and grandchildren, they called him Pops. Even Danny behaved during the party, giving Roy hope that he was finally over his issues with Sarah. Nikki and Roy stuck to their agreement around Sarah, both of them behaving. Sarah however, knew they were putting on a show for her. If it kept the arguing to a minimum, she was fine with it. They would have time to work out their issues later.

The wedding was to be in 2 months, during the coolest part of the year so they could an outdoor wedding at her house. It was going to be small compared to the usually large Blaylock gatherings. Only her family and Nikki, Roy's family and the station 51 family were invited. They were going to honeymoon for a week at the beach. Sarah loved the beach during the winter. There were virtually no tourists and there was a constant cool breeze. It was good snuggling weather, and she missed being able to snuggle with Roy all night.

Sarah smiled as Roy and Johnny walked up to her in Pediatrics, she was holding a baby with a bottle.

"Hello gentlemen! Happy Tuesday. Early run?" she carefully propped the baby up on her shoulder to burp her.

"Yeah." Johnny drawled, "Didn't even get through with roll call when we were called out."

Roy just stood and smiled at his fiancé, he was amazed at how wonderful she looked, even in scrubs.

"Hey Sarah." Roy still felt like a schoolboy around her sometimes.

She started to speak when Sheral interrupted them, "Sorry to bother you Doc." She took the baby from Sarah, "You have an emergency call in the office."

"Work or personal?" She asked as she gave her the bottle.

"Personal." Sheral glanced at her. "Hurry," She whispered.

Sarah jogged to the Doctor's office behind the nursery and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Blaylock." She said curtly.

Roy walked in to see her face go pale and she sat down heavily in the chair.

"When……ok." Her voice was shaking. "What kind of injuries?"

She closed her eyes, her lips thin lines on her now pasty white face.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you. Tell…….tell him I'm coming."

She hung up the phone.

Roy knelt down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Pops……he was just taken to General with severe injuries. He was hurt getting some of his guys out of an industrial fire…..." her voice trailed off. After a moment, she jumped up. "I have to go. I have to leave now."

Roy grabbed her shoulders concerned with the distant look in her eyes, "Sarah, look at me."

"What?" She slowly focused on his face.

"You can't drive like this, you have to pay attention." He was worried at the thought of her having an accident while she was in a daze.

She nodded, "I'll be fine. I have to go." She grabbed her purse from the drawer. "Can….will you please tell Hank?"

"Yes. I'll tell him."

She stopped and looked in his eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too. Please be careful."

She rushed out of the office, jogging for the stairs. On her way past Dixie in Emergency, she quickly explained and asked her to call Ben and have him come in to replace her.

Roy picked up the phone in the office and made a quick call to Captain Stanley, explaining the situation and asking him to call for a replacement. Roy knew that Sarah would need his support in this situation, the anniversary of Eric and their baby's death was less than a week away. He rounded up Johnny and explained on the way to the Squad. As they started out of the Rampart parking lot, they were toned out again.

Two calls later, they finally managed to make it back to the station. Roy's replacement was waiting. A very anxious Captain was also waiting for his replacement.

"Have you heard anything?" Roy asked as they were quickly changing into street clothes.

"No, I've called a couple of times, but I can't get through to anyone that will tell me anything." Hank frowned.

"You want to ride over there with me Cap?"

"Yeah thanks Roy."

They heard a call for attention from the Bay and both men ran out of the dorm. Battalion Chief McConnike was talking to the men in a quiet voice.

"Hank, your replacement should be here in a few minutes. Last I heard, Ronan was holding his own but by no means out of the woods yet. You two head out and I will be along shortly." The Chief patted Hank on the shoulder.

The ride to General was a quiet one, each man lost in his own thoughts. Hank concerned about a family he was very close to and Roy concerned about his fiancé. As they pulled up to the hospital, there were all manners of fire apparatus in the parking lot.

They walked in the Emergency entrance and the walls were lined with Firefighters and other first responders. Some covered in soot, others looked like they were just on shift.

Several of them greeted the men from 51 as they walked through the crowded hallway. They saw finally caught sight of Matty, Patty and Colin standing together.

Heading for the Blaylocks they were greeted with worried handshakes. It was evident that the news had not been very good so far.

"How's he holding up?" Hank asked quietly.

"Not so good." Patty said. "Sarah is in there with them right now. She comes out every few minutes to keep us posted. He's.."

The sound of metal falling on the floor from the surgery room interrupted their conversation. They all looked at the door with a sense of panic, knowing they weren't allowed in the surgery room. Other firefighters grew quiet by the sound as well. Chief McConnike walked up and joined the group, greeting each of the brothers.

The door to the surgery room slowly opened and Sarah walked out, her arms crossed and head down as all eyes in the hallway turned to her. She looked up at Patty and slowly shook her head, tears coursing down her face. There was a collective sound from the group in the hallway, almost like a groan at the loss of one of their own. She turned and quietly walked back in the surgery room. A moment later the surgeon walked out with both nurses right behind him.

He offered his condolences to the family and Chief McConnike. "We tried everything we possibly could, there was just too much damage after the wall fell on him. He never regained consciousness. I'm sorry." Patty shook his hand.

"Thanks Doctor Fagen. We appreciate it." Patty said with tears in his eyes.

"Sarah is…making him ready for viewing. She insisted that she take care of him."

"That's our Bear." Muttered Matty.

The Doctor walked down the hallway, spreading the word to the gathered firefighters.

Hank was talking to Colin, while Matty and Patty were talking to some of Ronan's men. Roy felt very much out of place, he wanted to go check on Sarah, but he wasn't sure that he should be the first person to enter the room.

"Roy?" Patty interrupted his thoughts. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just want to know what I can do to help. I'm sorry." He was at a loss for what else to say.

The door to the room opened again and Sarah gestured for the brothers to enter. She let them in and then looked at Roy, her eyes were dull and unfocused. She turned wordlessly and walked back in the room.

Roy looked at Hank, unsure of what to do next.

"Wait till all the brothers are here. Then we will go in and pay our respects." Hank said sadly.

Soon Rory and Danny arrived and went directly to the room. Some of the firefighters were starting to leave, Roy quietly spoke with those that he knew. The Chief went into the room, Roy watched nervously, he wanted to be near Sarah, he knew she was going to need support.

He and Hank looked up as loud voices were heard coming from the surgery room. Roy shook his head and walked in, Hank behind him.

Patty was between Danny and Sarah, pushing his much larger brother back.

"Danny, this is not the time for this!" Patty yelled.

"Stop it!" Sarah screamed. Roy looked at the group in disbelief. "How dare you do this while our father is lying there……dead." Her voice was shaking as much as her body.

"Out! All of you get out." She demanded. "Go to Pop's house. As soon as George gets here to claim him I will head out there."

They all stood looking at her. "Now!" she yelled.

All of them filed out of the room, except for Roy. He watched as she stood next to her father and gently held his hand. "I'm sorry Pops. I know you don't like it when I yell at them." She whispered. "Sometimes they are just so stubborn, just like me."

She carefully brushed down his hair, "I won't leave you till George gets here. Don't worry I won't leave you alone Pops."

She looked around the room in a daze finally realizing that Roy was there. She stared at him, a blank look on her face. He walked over and stood behind her resting his arms around her shoulders, pressing his forehead to the back of her head. She patted his hand, "Thank you for staying."

"I wouldn't leave you." He kissed her head.

"I can't leave him….till the funeral director gets here. I….. don't want to leave him alone."

"We can wait. I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to Roy."

"I know." He didn't move.

She smiled and kissed his hand.

Shortly the Funeral director arrived, a tall elderly man with a very calming and soft voice. "Sarah, I'm so sorry." He shook her hand, "You know we will take very good care of Ronan."

She nodded, "I know you will George. I'll call you tomorrow and we will talk about the plans for the ……funeral."

George handed her a business card, "My home number is on the back, if you or any of the brothers need anything at all, anytime, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you George."

She waited with Roy as they bagged her father and rolled him out of the room. She just stood there staring where he had been, where they had not been able to save his life. Where he had died. She held Ronan's St. Christopher medal in her hand. Next to the medal on the gold chain was his wedding ring.

Roy gently took the chain from her hand and fastened it around her neck.

"That way it won't get lost." He said softly.

She nodded without really hearing what he said.

"Come on." He put his hands on her waist and carefully moved her towards the door. "I'll take you to the house."

"Where are the kids Roy?" she asked distractedly.

"They're at school right now and Hal and Mary are getting them after school."

"Ok." She sighed.

"I'm going to take you to your Dad's now where the rest of the family is ok?"

She nodded, letting him usher her out of the surgery room.

Hank was leaning against the wall, waiting on them.

"Hank." She said sadly and walked over hugging him.

"Sorry Sarah." He whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Come out to the house please." She stepped back and smiled at him.

"Cap, take my truck." Roy handed him the keys, "I'll take Sarah in her truck."

They all nodded, "I need to find my purse." Sarah looked around with concern. "Might be at the nurse's station."

She wandered down the hall, with Hank and Roy following. Roy was worried about the mental state at the moment.

She stopped at the desk and a nurse looked up at her from her paperwork. "Hi Dr. Blaylock. I'm sorry about your Dad."

"Thanks Debra. Do you know where my purse is?"

"Yep." She reached under the desk and pulled out her denim bag and handed it to her. "You gave it to me when you got here. Don't you remember?"

"No. I'm sorry." Sarah's voice was distant.

"It's ok." The nurse patted her hand.

Roy put his arm around her shoulder and Sarah looked up at him. "Come on. Let's get out to the plantation."

Once in the truck and on their way, Sarah exhaled loudly. Roy glanced at her as she stared out the windshield, not moving or speaking.

"Do you need anything from your house? Do you need me to stop and get anything?"

Her eyes watching the scenery rush by in the windshield, she slowly shook her head.  
"Have to go out tomorrow and dry clean Pop's dress uniform. Patty's will need to be done too. Need to call the florist. I'll have to call the church, should have done that at the Hospital."

"Don't worry all of that will get done."

"I need to do it. No one else will take care of it. Oh, I need to call Nikki, she's back in Seattle." Sarah started frantically digging around her purse and found an envelope and pen. She muttered to herself as she jotted down things to do.

"Does Chris need a new suit?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's outgrown the one he had."

"We'll take both of them shopping before the….." her voice trailed off again as she furiously wrote things down.

They pulled up to the house and parked in front of the guest house as always. There was already a large black wreath on the front door of the main house.

"George." She smiled. "He remembered."

The rest of their day was spent making calls as more family members arrived. Unlike most gatherings at the Blaylock house this one was very quiet. There were no children and everyone was subdued. Sarah shut herself away in Ronan's office and made phone calls to family and friends, arranging catering, flowers and hotels close by for those that they couldn't fit at the house. Sarah knew it was going to be a large funeral and even larger wake.

Roy spent time with the brothers and Hank, listening to stories of Ronan. As the day wore on, more firefighters arrived. They exchanged memories of the Chief and there was soft laughter from some of his exploits as a Captain. Soon a catering truck arrived and food was set up in the main dining hall.

It was almost 6:00 and Roy was getting impatient for Sarah to join them.

Patty smiled at Roy, "This is what she does Roy, she takes care of everything and everyone. She has since Mom died."

"You're all adults now. Who takes care of her?"

"This is just how we are, how we've always been."

Roy immediately felt guilty for what he had said, "I'm sorry Patty, I didn't mean to cause issues. I just worry about her."

"It's ok Roy, it's hard to fit into a large family, and ours is so…..difficult." Patty chuckled. "Go get the Bear, she needs to eat something."

Roy nodded and headed upstairs and quietly knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded tired.

He opened the door and walked in the room, finding her standing in front of the picture window looking at her father's big desk, holding a glass of brandy.

The dark blue half moon circles under her eyes showed just how exhausted she really was.

"Hey, the food is here." When she didn't respond he walked over to her, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Babe? I said the food is here."

She glanced at him, "Oh. Good. Is everyone eating?" There was no emotion in her voice.

"Except you. Come on. You need to eat." He took the glass from her hand and set it on the table. He put his arm around her shoulder and tried to move her towards the door.

"I'm…….no I'm ok. I want to stay up here." She resisted his efforts.

"Sarah." He took her face in his hands. "Honey I know this is hard." He looked for any emotion in her bright green eyes only to be rewarded with emptiness.

"I'll be with you through everything. You need to keep up your strength. You need to eat."

Her bottom lip started to quiver, "I'm not hungry. I want to stay here. Where he…..liked to be."

"I know you're not hungry, but your brothers want to see you and you still need to eat. We can come back up here later ok?" He kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"Ok."

They walked downstairs together, arm in arm. She was greeted by family and friends that had been there a while. She introduced Roy to several people that he had not met yet.

Matty walked up and picked Sarah up in a big bear hug, "Come on Sarah, let's get some food in you. We have your favorite, baked Brie!"

"I didn't order that." She kissed his cheek.

"No, I ordered that. You aren't the only one that can order stuff." He smiled and set her down.

"The kids won't be here til tomorrow so tonight is just adults. I have wine and beer on ice for anyone that wants it. All the linens have been changed in the bedrooms upstairs and there is a bottle of plum wine chilling in the guest house." Matty said proudly.

"Thanks for taking care of all that. Anyone that needs their suit dry cleaned needs to have it here by 10 tomorrow morning, they will be back tomorrow night." Sarah patted his shoulder. "Where's the brie?"

Roy smiled at the brief glimpse of the woman he loved. As more people came and went, Roy stayed close to Sarah, making sure she was alright. She ate some food and chatted with family, but her conversations were somewhat disjointed.

Roy knew the feeling of trying to function under grief, he had done it after his parents died and again after Jo. The odd thing was even though you had been through it before, you didn't really realize it when you were in the middle of living it.

Every so often she would each out and touch him, on the shoulder, leg or the hand. Almost as if he were a lifeline for her, keeping her a focused as she could be under the circumstances.

As the sun set and people started settling in for the evening, Roy lost sight of Sarah. Eventually he walked up to the study and she was sitting on the floor staring at the wall of pictures.

He knelt down in front of her, "Sarah come on, let's get you to bed. It's getting late."

She slowly looked at him, her eyes so sad as she tried to focus on his face.

"I'm ok Roy."

He cupped her face with his hand and she leaned into him. "You're exhausted my love. You need to sleep. The next few days are going to be…….." he didn't finish his thought.

She nodded enjoying the feel of his hand on her face, "Alright, I'll lay down for a while."

He helped her up and steadied her as she wobbled. She glanced back at the room as they walked out and started for the stairs.

He managed to get her through the crowd and over to the guest house quickly.

She slipped off her shoes as soon as they were in the door. "I need to shower."

"Me too, you go first and then…."

She took his hand and walked him to the bathroom.

She enjoyed the feel of the warm water on her tired body, almost as much as Roy washing her hair. She let the water wash away tears she hoped he hadn't seen. Once they were out of the shower he wrapped her hair in a towel and put her in a housecoat.

"Do you have something to wear?" He sat her on the couch and smiled when she

looked at him.

"I have a jump bag in the truck. I don't remember what's in it." She frowned, "It's ok. Don't ….. don't go out right now."

He sat down next to her, "Why?"

She sat up laying her head on his shoulder, "I just want you here."

"Ok." He slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"You know….." She stopped, the words burning her throat as much as the tears were starting to burn her eyes, "I don't ever want that to be you. I can't lose you…. Like that Roy."

"I can't promise I won't ever get hurt, you know that. But I will try ….."

"I know! You will promise your best to come home to me after every shift." She cried.

"I won't lie to you, things happen that are out of my control. Not just at work, you know better than anyone that things can happen."

She stood up still crying, "Every time I close my eyes, I see you lying on that table, It's you they are trying to save." It was obvious that she was emotionally wrecked. The events of the day had finally caught up with her.

"Sarah, I'm right here and I'm not leaving, I love you." He stood up and gathered her in his arms, knowing that she needed sleep. "Come on, let's get you situated in bed. Do you want me to get your jump bag?" He wiped the tears from her face with his fingers.

"Yes thank you. I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I will be right back."

She went in the bathroom and dried her hair while he pulled the bag from her truck. He saw more people arriving even though it was after 11.

He walked back in the house and she was sitting on the side of the bed, sobbing. Roy dropped the bag and sat down next to her, holding her close, rocking back and forth.

"Come on, let's lay down." He knew that if he got her down for a few minutes she would get some much needed sleep. But what about her nightmares?

"I'm going to get your prescription, is it in your purse?"

She nodded wordlessly, tears still streaming down her face. He retrieved a pill from the bottle and a glass of water from the kitchen.

He managed to get her calmed down enough to take the pill and dressed for bed, finding a t shirt in her jump bag.

Once they were under the covers, he pulled her in his arms and just held her. He remembered the loss of his parents when he was younger and how heart rending it was to feel all alone. Even when family and friends surrounded you, it was a very solitary feeling.

He held her while she cried herself to sleep, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. Finally her breathing slowed and evened out as sleep overtook her. Even asleep with tears on her face he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He kissed her forehead and pulled her in tighter, in her sleep she smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

I apologize for this taking so long, life managed to get some of my attention!

Thanks to everyone reading and providing Feedback, I really appreciate it!

Always a big thanks to Emom for being so patient with me!

I do not own the rights to our Guys at Station 51, just having some fun.

Emergency! Fanfiction

by Redelflady

Promise by the Moon

Chapter 20

Roy woke the next morning, blinking against the sunlight flooding in the room. Sarah had her arms around him, head pressed into his chest.

"Can you breathe like that?" he asked while kissing the top of her head.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Do I smell coffee?"

She nodded again.

"Are you going to talk today?"

She shook her head.

"You didn't have to make coffee, I could have done that." He reached down and tilted her head up.

"I didn't. Went up to the house and got some."

He now noticed that she was dressed and had makeup on.

"Roy, I have to go to the cemetery today. We need to get Chris a new suit and Jen a new dress and I could use a new dress too. I can meet you later at Jen's school if you want."

"No. I want to come with you." He kissed her and stroked her face with his hand.

"I'm not really in very good shape after visiting their graves." She whispered. "It's something that I do alone."

"Let me go with you. I'm worried about you after all that's happened this week and then dealing with this anniversary. Let me be there for you."

She sat up, "Drink your coffee before it gets cold. I brought a bagel too." She ignored his request, so used to not sharing this with anyone, not even Nikki.

"We can go to the cemetery, get some clothes from the houses and pick up the kids at school. We'll shop for some new clothes and then come back here." He squeezed her hand. "Come on Sarah, let me help."

She got up and wandered over to the window, "Jen and I will take the main bedroom, you and Chris can have the other and Johnny can have the couch or sleep in the main house. Nikki will be here later today." This was her way of agreeing with him, without saying it out loud.

"Good." Roy sipped his coffee, hiding his smile, he understood that she would let him participate.

"I know you two don't get along. I appreciate that you are civil when I'm around." She crossed her arms, staring at the big house, picturing her father waving out the front door.

She sighed and turned back to look at him.

"I know she thinks you will hurt me again, but I know you won't."

Roy smiled at her, "Not a chance."

The trip to the Cemetery was difficult for both of them. Sarah sat on the bench in front of the double grave and wept. Roy shed tears of his own, understanding that feeling of loss. Even though they had found each other, the traces of that emotion would always be there for both of them. Eric's grave was topped with a weeping angel, lying over a gravestone. The baby's grave was adorned with a winged cherub. He knew this was not something that she would have ever chosen for either of their graves. Standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders, he was startled to hear a woman's voice from behind him.  
"Excuse me."

Roy looked behind him to see an older woman dressed in all black with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was a short, round woman dressed in all black, with a friendly face.

Sarah stood up as soon as she heard the woman's voice, turning to look at her.

"Hello Sarah."

"Evelyn." Sarah said curtly.

The women stared at each other, while Roy looked back and forth between them. He could feel the tension that ran between the two of them.

"Where's Jerry?" Sarah finally asked.

"He's in the hospital, he broke his leg last week, fell off the ladder." Evelyn said sadly, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry." Sarah tried to sound sincere, "Evelyn this is my fiancé Roy Desoto. Roy this is Eric's Mother Evelyn Matthews."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, "Fiancé? Nice to meet you Roy." She extended her hand.

Roy glanced at Sarah and shook her hand.

Sarah looked back at the graves. "We were just leaving."

"Sarah, I have something for you, I assumed that you would be here. I'm sorry that we didn't give it to you before. You know how Jerry can be….."

She dug around in her purse and pulled out a gold chain with a St. Christopher metal on it.

Roy was intently watching Sarah's face, concerned about her reaction.

Evelyn held it out to her, the metal glistening in the morning sun. Sarah blinked a few times and with a shaking hand reached out and gently took the gift.

"Jerry will be angry that you gave it to me Evelyn." Her voice was quivering.

"He won't even know it's missing. He has other things to worry about right now. I never thought we should have kept it from you in the first place. I'm sorry." The older woman smiled weakly at them both.

"I'll have Charlie transfer the money to your account right away." Sarah held up the St. Christopher metal and again watched it sparkle the sunlight.

"No. He left it to you, not to us. I'll tell you what, do something good with the money, help someone who needs it. I think Eric would like that."

Sarah nodded. "He would."

"I heard about your father on the news last night." Evelyn reached out to take Sarah's hand. Sarah quickly pulled away. Too many hurts to be corrected by this one gesture, "Thanks Evelyn. We really have to go now. I'll let you know what happens with the money, I already have something in mind."

Sarah took Roy's hand and they quickly walked away.

Once in the truck, Sarah turned to look at Roy.

"I know what happened, Tara told me about it." He squeezed her hand.

"Oh." She turned back and looked out the window. "Let's go to my place first so I can get some clothes."

"Are you ok with Tara telling me?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to think about it." She squeezed his hand back and crossed her arms, still looking out the window. She started fiddling with the chain and metal that she had secured around her wrist.

He headed the truck out of the cemetery, with a last look back at the grieving woman sitting on the bench in front of two graves. They rode to her house in silence, Roy not sure what he should say, if anything.

As soon as the truck stopped, she was out and headed up to the door. Roy sat and watched her as she walked in the house. He sighed as he slowly followed behind her, hands in his pockets.

He found her in the bedroom packing a small suitcase and debating over some shoes.

"Babe?" he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah?" she replied without looking at him.

"Talk to me."

She shook her head, "I told you what a mess I am after visiting them."

She continued looking at her shoes, chewing on her bottom lip. He stood there watching her pack and eventually she looked up at him.

"Thank you for going with me. I'm not upset that Tara told you about what happened after the accident. I just wish I had been the one to tell you. It shouldn't make a difference but for some reason it does."

Roy nodded, "She didn't mean any harm by it."

"I know."

Sarah walked up to him, sliding her arms around his waist, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you staying with me during….. all this. Are you sure you are ok with the kids missing two days of school and staying with us at the house?"

He kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers, "I am fine with it. They're going to be upset and being with the rest of the family will be good. It'll be nice for us to spend time together as a family."

This made Sarah smile, "I like it when you say we are a family."

"Even though we aren't married yet, we're still a family. You and the kids mean the world to me. This affects all of us, you and I, you and your family, Johnny and I. We all have influence on our family and we will weather this storm together."

He saw tears pooling in her beautiful green eyes.

"Have you ever cried as much as you have since you met me?" he kissed her cheek.

"Nope. Never have." She smiled as tears ran down her face.

"Baby, you know if I could take all this pain away, I would." He wiped away her tears.

"I know you would." She whispered.

They stood there together, arms around each other, sharing her grief. Roy resting his head on top of hers, trying to will away her pain.

"Let's go get something to eat and then go over to my house and pack up, ok?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"You may not be, but you still need to eat. The rest of this week is going to be stressful enough. Your Paramedic insists."

"Alright." She reached up and stroked his face. "You take such good care of me."

He kissed her, pulling her in close, "Only because I love you."

A knock at the door brought them out of their embrace, as Sarah walked towards the door it flew open and there stood a crying Nikki.

"Sarah." She whispered and both women were then crying. They hugged each other, both sobbing.

The phone rang and Roy answered, "Blaylock residence."

"Roy?"

"Hi Johnny. Where are you?" Roy watched the two women crying in the hallway.

"Home. Packing stuff to take out to the plantation. I just pulled my dress uniform out of the closet it needs to be cleaned. Where are you?"

"At Sarah's house. We'll be there shortly, I still need to pack up the kids and my stuff. We need to get something to eat. Nikki just got here."

"Ok, I'll hang out. How is Sarah doing?"

"Depends on the moment Junior."

After a few moments, both women were able to speak without crying.

"My car wouldn't start when I got to the airport, so I took a cab. I figured if you weren't here I could get someone to come get me." Nikki wiped her face.

"I'm glad you're here Nik. You can ride with us over to Roy's place."

Nikki glanced at Roy, "Ok. How is everyone doing?"

"They handle it in their own way, as always." Sarah picked up her purse.

"And Danny? Is he handling this in _his_ usual way?" Nikki's voice took on an edge.

"Of course." Sarah looked down, "Let's get going."

Roy remembered the scene as he walking into the surgery room, "Why was he yelling at you that morning?"

"Nothing." Sarah said quietly, "Let's go get Johnny." She headed for the door, grabbing her suitcase on the way.

Roy followed both of the women out and locked up behind them. Nikki stood by the driver's door and put out her hand, "Keys." She said loudly.

"No. Roy drives." Sarah climbed in, "You get shotgun."

Nikki snorted and walked around the truck, "Fine." She whispered.

As they pulled away, Nikki took Sarah's hand and noticed the metal. "Who's is this?" She asked.

Sarah closed her eyes, tired of crying but fully aware there was no way to stop. She blinked as big tears rolled down her face again. She found that forming the words was almost too difficult.

"It's Eric's." Roy answered, "We'll talk about it more later."

Nikki put her arms around Sarah's shoulder and cried with her again. Roy wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. He knew she was a strong woman but this whole week may just prove to be too much.

When they arrived at the house, tears flowed again as Johnny hugged her, not sure what to say or do. Roy managed to get her in the house and sit her on the couch where Nikki sat on the table across from her and held her hands.

Roy and Johnny quickly packed for the kids and themselves and after some eye rolling Nikki agreed to ride with Johnny to the plantation.

Breaking the news to Chris and Jen was harder than Roy had envisioned. Chris was taking it harder than Jen, which surprised him. Jen seemed more concerned with Sarah than the loss of Ronan.

Shopping for new clothes done quickly and without much conversation. Jen got a dark blue dress with appliqué daisies down the front. Chris got the same color suit and new shoes. Sarah bought a sleeveless black dress with a matching jacket and new shoes.

They decided to eat when they got to the plantation, none of them were very hungry or in the mood.

The ride there was quiet, Sarah had her arms around the children's shoulders as she gazed out the window. As soon as they arrived at the plantation they were greeted by the majority of the family, again there were tears. Roy asked Tara to take the kids up to the main house with Johnny and Nikki while they got unpacked. He wanted to spend a few moments alone with her to make sure she was all right.

They carried the suitcases and new clothes in and Sarah silently started hanging up the clothes from the suitcases. He watched as her hands started to shake and he saw her bottom lip start to quiver. Quickly he was at her side as she dropped a shirt, with his arms around her. She wound her arms tightly around his neck as she sobbed.

"I got you honey." He whispered in her ear, holding her a tight as he could.

After a few minutes he asked her, "What time did you get up this morning?"

"3:15. I couldn't sleep." She answered in gasping breaths.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"One of us needed the sleep."

"Sarah you should have woken me up!" He wiped the tears from her face.

"I just watched you sleep for a while. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to disturb you. I just needed to think."

"Sarah, I'm here to because I want to be, let me help you please."

"You are right now." She couldn't think of a better place to be at the moment. "There's just so much….and I'm so tired, the funeral is tomorrow……" Her voice trailed off.

"Come on, I'll help you get these hung up." He picked up the shirt and put it on a hanger. The rest of the night became a blur of visitors and tears. So many visitors to the house and so much to do.

Sarah spent a lot of time on the phone making sure all was ready for the service the next day.

By the time the children and adults were settled in the guest house it was after midnight.

All of them spending a restless night in anticipation of the next day.


End file.
